My Little Pony: A Marine's Life
by Godwrites
Summary: What happens when a Marine, surname "DevilDog" dies and is brought to Equestria. His anti-social matters get him friends, the one thing he hated on Earth. I've never seen the show either so sorry if it's bad. Bullet is my O.C. O.C. x Luna. Rated T for; Violence, Drug Reference, and Questionable Themes. Be sure to see the sequel, My Little Pony: For Family and Country.
1. Chapter 1: A New Pony

**Date: Aug. 20, 2018**

**Location: Azerbaijan**

**POV: Capt. Michael "DevilDog" Finn**

"Fuck me we're gettin' hit hard!" Ramirez Yelled before he got hit.

"Ram! Big Man we need to leave now!" I yelled at Big Man, Hunter 5-8's squad leader, I was Hunter 5-0's leader

"Alright everyone get to the buildings, cover DevilDog, he's getting Ramirez.!" Big man screamed at the top of his lungs.

As I walked with Ramirez on my back, a loud "CRACK!" was heard.

Fuck, I was shot and the medevac was here. "Devil, quick get inside." Psycho said.

"No, guys, leave me here." I said as I took out my 1911, my trusted sidearm.

"No man gets left behind! Big Man said, jumping out of the helicopter.

"Big Man, leave me!" I said to him.

"Big Man, this is Dodger pilot, you need to get in in ten seconds, or we're leaving you here." The huey pilot said.

I looked into Big Man's eye's and said, "Leave me goddamn it!" and pushed him away from me.

He had this look in his eyes as if saying "I'm sorry"

Needless to say, he left me, and I died there, but not without taking out at least ten of those assholes. Fucking Al-Queda, in Azerbaijan, really?

I went up to Heaven, and St. Peter was waiting for me, and I said, "One more Marine reporting Sir, I've served my time in Hell."

"Oh, really, God wants to see you." He said.

White, silence, nothing.

"Where the fuck am I?"

"You're in purgatory." He said.

"Why?" I asked not wanting to hear about how I lost faith, and I'm going to hell, save it Katie, I'm not in Hell yet.

"Why, because I have a task for you. You'll lead a new life on a world you know, but no one else would respect a Master Seargent of." He said.

"What the H- Christ are you talking about?" I questioned.

"You'll still die, and can get hurt." He said.

"Why are you helping me?" Give this to Ramirez, or Big Man, or even Psycho." I said, holding back tears.

"They do not believe in this world." He said to me, then in an instant, I woke up with a MASSIVE headache.

"What the- Where the Hell am I?" I asked myself. "Great, at least there's means for survival." I said, while looking at myself in a river.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, this ain't fucking possible, A Fucking Pony?" I asked, looking at the sky "Tell me you're joking, really." I said, looking back at my gun-metal grey figure, or pony, for that fact. I had a fiery color mane, and tail. To make matters way more worse, I was an Alicorn, only Royalty in My little Pony, were alicorns, and as far as I knew, I was not royal back on Earth. I then looked in my bag, My Ipod, some snacks, and rope, lots and lots of rope. "Well, let me get familiar with my surroundings, That's the Everfree Forest. Great, just fuckin' great. Well, time to get to work. Well Katie, I'm now in Hell.

Cue montage remix*

Hours passed, but I'm done with it. A makeshift house, of course.

* * *

**One day since arrival.  
****Date: U.S. Time: August, 21 2018  
****Date: Local Time: ?:?  
****Location: Ponyville Library, Equestria  
****POV Twilight Sparkle**

"Hey, Twilight, you got a letter." Derpy Hooves said to me.

"Thank you Derpy," I said, turning to rainbow Dash. "Looks like we'll have to do this another time." I said.

"Well, what's it say? she asked me.

I opened the letter and it said

Dear, Twilight Sparkle,

I have an acquaintance that needs help. His name is Bullet, He does not believe in friendship or love, and you're going to help him believe in he doesn't believe you, call him DevilDog, please, he needs this. He's living in a makeshift hut in the Everfree Forest.

Signed, a friend.

"Oh no," Fluttershy said. "No pony should have to live without friends."

"That's too bad." Pinkie Pie said, I know, let's give him a party." She said to me.

"Good idea!" I said jumping at the idea.

I called for Princess Luna, telling her we're going to throw a part for this Bullet, DevilDog, pony.

She teleported there faster than I could finish my sentence, and we started the decorating of his house.

* * *

**Date:?:? **

**Location: Inside DevilDog's house**

**POV: Princess Luna**

I jumped at the chance to make some friends after the incident with the moon. Twilight asked me to help them throw a party for a mystery mare name Bullet. I teleported there. Of course. We set up his party for him, but He wasn't there.

"Where is he?" I asked Twilight.

"I'm not sure, so we're throwing him a surprise party." She said.

"Oh, okay then, but do you know what he looks like or anything?" I asked, hoping to become married soon, and if he was my mare in shining armor, I wouldn't want to miss him.

"No, said Twilight Sparkle, but I do know that we should call him DevilDog."

"Well how do we know this 'friend' didn't throw a prank?" I asked

"We know because, no other creature on this planet can make a house."

She did have a point.

Then we heard him, walking to his house so we all hid.

* * *

**Date: U.S. Time Aug. 21, 2018**

**Date: Local Time: 6:? P.M.**

**POV: 1stLt. Bullet "Devildog"**

"I really hope God doesn't make me have friends here." I said to myself, walking inside of my house. "Too quiet," I thought, taking a defensive stance.

"Hello." Said one of the contacts. She sounded almost my age, but I don't care, everything is hostile until proven otherwise.

"Where are you?" I asked, "Come out and fight me."

"Turn on the lights." She said.

"There aren't any." I said

"Then allow me." She said. I then saw a crown on an alicorn. Great, I'm fucked, if she finds out I'm one too.

I then tried to play it cool, and there were atleast six other contacts that were there. Not Hostile.

"So, who are you, and why are you in my house?" I asked.

"We're here to help you DevilDog." The purple one said. "My name is Twilight, this is Rainbow Dash, that's Fluttershy, that's Pinkie, that's Apple Jack and this is Rarity." She said.

"And I'm Princess Luna." The first contact said.

"How do you know that name?" I questioned as Rainbow Dash looked at me ready to jump me if I was any threat to her friends.

"What is that some sort of nickname? I like nicknames. My real name is Pinkamena, but all my friends call me Pinkie." Said the Pink one.

"Well that's all well and dandy Pinkamena, but you're not my friend, no one is." I said with a serious look on my face.

"Nonsense," She said, "Everypony has friends."

"Well, I'm not everypony." I said.

"Why don'tya?" Asked AppleJack.

"That is classified information." I said, shooting down every question I could until,

"Where are you from, DevilDog?" Asked Twilight.

"Far away, America." I said

"Why'd you leave?" She asked.

"I left because not everypony liked each other and then some pony decided to blow up buildings, that's why I left.

"What do you do for fun?" Asked the Princess.

"I like to run around, and lift things." I said.

"Do you think one day, I could, maybe accompany you?" She asked, drawing a circle with her hind hoof.

"Sure, I said.

"Great!" She squeeled, how does tomorrow sound?"

"Alright."

Twilight whispered something to the Princess, and then she said, "That is a shame, I'm sorry Bullet, but I can't there's a massive storm supposed to come tomorrow, how about Friday."

"Alright, then." I said.


	2. Chapter 2: A Dream

**Three Days Since Arrival  
Date: ****Local Time: 9:00 A.M.**  
**Location: Outside of Everfree Forest**  
**POV: Bullet**

I should've listened to the word 'storm.' Actually 'storm' was an understatement. I looked into my bag again, this time in every pocket, and what I found shocked me. A Gatorade bottle, and a picture of Hunter Team. Me, Ram, Big Man and Psycho were on it as well as, Jamie, Pointdexter, Derrik, Gotham, Batman. They were brothers actually, and Wolf. I just remembered. I had to cross out Jamie's Wolf's and Ram's faces out. I then came back to reality. My House was leaking, and was flooded, you could probably swim here now. "Fuck, this ain't going to end well is it." I said, while taking out my IPod. I just put the thing on shuffle. I was catching hypothermia, great. I then did something I thiught I'd never do again. I prayed for God to spare me and to let me get out of here. Put my blanket made of rope over myself to conserve what little body heat I had left, then I went to sleep.

**Date: Local Time: 1:00 P.M.**  
**Location: Ponyville **  
**POV: Twilight Sparkle**

I should probably check on Bullet, it's been two days since the storm began. I just hope he's all right.

"Bullet, you there?" I called. Nothing. I called again, "Bullet!" Still no answer. I then teleported inside, and I found him with real bad hypothermia.

"Bullet, we're going to my house where you can get over this, then I'm taking you to a doctor." I said.

"No, no. No doc, I just need to get warmth. He said to me.

"Alright Bullet," I said to him, "But we're going to my house."

"Alright, let's go." He said to me.

I then teleported us to my house. When we got there, he was practically frozen. I put him in the guest bed and gave him atleast three blankets. After about two hours, he got up and said, "Thank you for the hospitality, Twilight, but I really should be getting back.

"Oh, no you don't" I said to him, you're going to stay here until I say it's alright. Do you need anything?" I asked him.

"If you could, please get me my stuff?" He asked me.

"Alright. Oh, and if you try to escape, I put a shield over my house so you can't leave. Anypony can get in or out except you."

"Fine." He said to me.

When I got to his house, I got his bag, and a picture fell out. "Are those humans?" I said outloud. I was astonished, how did he get a picture of humans? I then, instead of going back to my house, went to Canterlot to get Princess Luna.

"Princess Luna!" I said to her.

"Yes Twilight?" She asked.

"Bullet has a picture of humans!" I said.

**Date: Local Time: 3:30 P.M.**  
**Location: Canterlot Castle**  
**POV: Princess Luna**

Twilight then ran into the castle. "Odd, not like her" I thought.

"Princess Luna! Princess Luna!" She said bowing to me.

"Yes Twilight, what is it." I said, "You don't have to bow to me, it gets annoying."

"I'm sorry Princess, but Bullet, he has a picture of humans.

"What?" I said "That's preposterous. Humans are a myth" "No, Princess, they're not." She said, holding up the picture in question.

"They are humans!" I said to her.

"I know! Isn't it great." She said.

"Well then, Bullet has been telling us lies." I said.

"But why?" She asked me.

"I don't know, but we'll get to the bottom of this." I said.

**Date: Local Time: 9:00 P.M.**  
**Location: Twilight Sparkle's House**  
**POV: Bullet**

I woke up and Twilight Sparkle and Princess Luna were standing over me. When my hearing was back, I heard Twilight say "He's been asleep now for around 6 hours."

"He has a really bad case of Hypothermia" Princess Luna said.

I just wanted to die right there. But, I couldn't. I had to tell them soon.

"Bullet?" Princess Luna asked.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Why do you have a picture of Humans?" She asked me.

"And How?" Twilight asked.

"Do you guys have a black marker?" I asked.

Twilight then levitated her marker to me.

"Thanks." I said as I uncapped it, and scribbled out, mine, Wolf's, Jamie's, and Ram's faces out.

"Why are you doing that?" Princess Luna asked.

"It's tradition." I said.

"For what?" Twilight asked.

"When someone dies, you scribble their face out." I said, looking down at the picture, almost everyone in Hunter Team was scribbled out. Except Big Man, Psycho, Pointdexter, and Batman.

"But how do they die?" Princess Luna asked me.

"Enemy troops, bullets, and grenades." I answered.

"Wait, you killed them?" Twilight asked.

"No, I didn't, Bullet is my name because it sounded cool, so my name is Bullet."

"Then why did it say in the letter that your name was DevilDog?" Twilight asked.

"It was my nickname." I said.

"So, humans do exist?" Princess Luna asked.

"Yes, I'll tell you more on our walk together Luna." I said, turning over in my bed.

**4 Days Since Arrival**  
**Date: Local Time: 12:01 A.M.**  
**Location: Twilight's House**  
**POV: Twilight.**

It was midnight when me and Luna were woken by a loud crash coming from the guest bedroom. When we got up there, Bullet was tossing around in his bed. We then decided to go into his nightmare and what we saw shocked us.

**Date: Dream: February 1st, 2016**  
**Location: Pyongyang; Operation Jaded Dragon**  
**POV: 2ndLt Michael "DevilDog" Finn**

It was happening the same way it happened before. Big Man and Sgt. Hoc were pinned down in the alley way, and I was in Red P, picking off Koreans, the bastards that nuked Cali. then it happened, Sgt. Hoc was shot and killed. Then I took his place. "Pa King!" The sniper round bounced off my helmet, then I saw them, Twilight and Luna were in my dream, but like ghosts. I then called the co-ordinates of the target building. "Dodger, this is DevilDog, calling in a strike at grid Bravo, 6, 9er, 9er. We've also got heavy fucking casualties, send medevac!"

"Dev- Dog, you- los- trans-ission, re- that last- mess-"

"I said, Calling air strike on Grid Bravo, 6, 9er, 9er! We've also got heavy casualties, 3 K.I.A, 1 M.I.A. Send medevac!

"Alright, Devildog, we're going to go to town on that building, over.

"Big Man!" I called "Stay away from the building!" I looked back at Twilight and Luna, they had looks of fear on they're faces.

"I'm sorry, Devil, I can't do that we need the target alive, I'm going in!" He said.

"Big Man, if you go in there, you're dead!" I said back.

"I know, but I'm still going to try it!" He called back.

"Alright, fine, Go!"

Whiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii r! The chopper came down and Dodger said "Devil, this is Dodger, I'm sorry, but your brother was K.I.A, I'm sorry."

"I don't care right now, just fuck up anyone that is in between us and our target!" I yelled.

"Yes sir!" Dodger said.

Then it happened, "RPG!" Dodger yelled.

The RPG hit the tail of the chopper. "Dodger!" I yelled.

Dodger's comms were still working and he said, "Go on Devil! Go on without me."

"No Dodger, you ain't being left behind." I said as I threw open the cockpit and lifted him out.

"Big Man, get the hell out of the building and help me." I said.

"Big Man!" I yelled.

"Devil, I got the target, repeat E.K.I.A."  
"Good, now help me with Dodger." I said.

"Alright, Devil, I'm coming down now." Big man said.

"RPG!" Someone yelled, and the target building was hit.

"Big Man!" I yelled.

"Yeah Devil." he said, grabbing Dodger's legs.

"Alright, Get to Big P." I said.

Then I looked back at Twilight and Luna, and helped Dodger back to Big P.

"This is all going to shit!" I yelled into my radio, Dodger's hit, we've got atleast 3 K.I.A. and 1M.I.A." I yelled.

Then, The "CRACK!" The bullet came and hit my leg, I looked back at Twilight and Luna, not there, then I was woken up.

**4 Days Since Arrival**  
**Date: Local Time: 3:00 A.M.**  
**Location: Twilight Sparkle's House**  
**POV: Princess Luna**

"Bullet, Bullet, wake up!" I said to him. We just went into his nightmare and we seen humans, and buildings and things.

"Where am I? Who are you?" He asked.

"It's us Twilight and Luna." I said

"Oh, it's you. I seen you guys in my dream."

"That's because we went in, who were those guys, and why were they calling another guy Devil?" Twilight asked.

"That wasn't a nightmare, it was a memory." He said

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, it was." He said, "I'm sorry you two had to see that."

"Where was it?" Twilight asked."

"A place called North Korea." He said.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because we were at war." He said.

"That's why you're here?" Twilight asked.

"It's personal and complicated, I'm sorry if you guys are a little disturbed." He said.

"Alright, but why were they calling one guy DevilDog?" Twilight asked.

"I think I shouldn't tell you guys that." He said.

"Why not?" I asked him.

"That's a little personal too." He said.

"Who's the person he was carrying out?" Me and Twilight asked.

"And how'd his brother die?" Twilight asked.

"Now that, is way too personal." He said. "When are we going on our walk?" He asked me.

"Three days probably." I said.

"Alright, I'm wasn't sure if you'd want to after that dream" He said.

"Okay, I still do, I want to learn about you, it's not always when we get new ponies here." I said.

"Okay." He said.


	3. Chapter 3: Turned to Stone

**Six Days Since Arrival  
****Location: Ponyville  
****POV: Twilight**

* * *

"Hey Pinkie." I called to her.

"Yeah Twilight?" She asked.

"Show Bullet around, I'm sure he's a bit lonely." I said.

"Okay Twilight." She said.

"Thank you Pinkie."

"You're welcome Twi." She said.

**Date: Local Time: 8:30 A.M.**  
**Location: Ponyville (In General)**  
**POV: Bullet**

* * *

"Hey Bullet, how are you?" Pinkie asked. Figuratively and literally bouncing off the walls.

"Hey Pinkie," I said, rolling back over.

"Hey, wanna go see the town. Do you? Do you?"

"If I say yes, will you go away?" I asked.

"Nope, Twilight said." Pinkie said. "Now get up."

"Fine then." I said.

After about ten minutes I finally went outside. I have to admit, the air was good. There were no hostiles either. Then Pinkie took me around the town. I'll admit, I like most of the people here, then of course, Rainbow Dash decided to test me. "Hey Bullet!" She yelled at the top of her voice. As I turned around, She kicked me in the face, right where that scar was. The one from that sniper in Azerbaijan. "Hey, no kicking other ponies." I said.

"What are you going to do about it, huh?" She retorted.

"I'm not fighting you Rainbow Dash, forget it." I said, trying to wipe the blood from where she kicked me. "But, I'll say, I would not want to be on the other side of your hooves though."

"I know what you're trying to do egg-head and it won't work."

"What am I trying to do Rainbow Dash, I said annoyed. She reminded me of my younger sister. A tom-boy, never showed respect, even for Marines, or other service members, or anyone except my parents, but she'd never get in trouble. I then thought about it a little more, and then I realized, my sister lied about everything she did so I'd get in trouble.

"You're trying to flatter me, that never works."

I then started laughing about the "O realy" Owl, and started cracking up. I'm sure I was a sight, 'Come see the Gun metal grey mystery horse laugh.'

"What's so funny?" Rainbow Dash asked annoyed, now she was confused.

I tried to catch my breath, but everytime I did, I laughed harder.

"I need to walk away now Pinkie, is that alright?" I asked my tour guide.

"Nope, Twilight Sparkle says." She said.

"Then I tried harder to stop laughing, and after 15 minutes or so, I finally stopped.  
"What was so funny back there?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"You'd need to see to believe it." I said, still chuckling a little bit.

"Well, the first place we're going is the SugarCube Corner, a bakery, run by me."

"Wait, you own a bakery here?" I asked, I should've expected that.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, and yes, I do." She said.

"Okay, great." I said.

"This is it." She said. I almost walked into the front of the place.

"That is the Ponyville Schoolhouse." She said, pointing me in the direction of a late 1800s looking schoolhouse, one that was a one room, with a bell tower and all, but still preserved.

"Does anypony still go there?" I asked. Under my breath, kicking myself in the shin because I used a 'pony' mannerism.

"Of course, all the younger ponies go there." she said, "Why?"

"Well, where I'm from, we don't use that sort of building for schools anymore." I said, wishing i could be back in school, learning about World War 2, my favorite subject.

"Really?" She asked wide- eyed not believing me when I said that.

"Yes, in fact, the schools where I'm from have hundreds and hundreds of rooms, in fact my school, had thousands."

"Woah." She said astonished. "You should tell that to Twilight. She Loves school and physics and astronomy and stuff."

"History?" I asked.

"No, that's more the princesses, and Shining Armor."

"Who?" I asked.

"Shining Armor, you don't know who Shining Armor is?" She asked.

"No, I don't." If someone's head would explode, it would be her's after I said that.

"He is the Captain of the Royal Guard of Ponyville.

"Really?" I said, Never knowing that this place had an Army. No way in hell comparable to the U.S., especially, the Green Berets.

"Yeah, you should meet him sometime." She said.

"Alright." I said as we came to a large building. "What's this?" I asked.

"This is the Town Hall." She said.

"Beats my town's" I said.

"Where are you from?" She asked.

"I'm from Boston, America." I said, truthfully.

"America?" She asked.

"Yes, America." Makes me wonder how the hell North Korea could've dropped that nuke on California.

"Where's that?" She asked.

"From here, I do not know." I said.

"Bullet?" She asked me.

"Yes Pinkie?" I replied.

"Are we friends?" She asked.

"I did call you Pinkie, didn't I" I replied.

"So we are?" She asked me.

"Yes, we are." I said to her

"Yay!" She said, darting across Ponyville. I only walked home after that.

**Date: Local Time: 9:00 P.M.**  
**Location: Twilight Sparkle's House **  
**POV: Twilight**

* * *

"Pinkie, where were you?" I asked, "Did Bullet like it here?"

"I don't know, he went home." She said.

"You let him go?" I asked.

"Yeah, he said I was his friend." She said.

"Did he say anything?" I asked her.

"Nope, what do you mean?"

"About his past?"

"Nope." She said.

"Alright, I hope Princess Luna can get him to talk soon." I said.

"Why?" Pinkie asked.

"Pinkie, you'll never believe me, but he had a picture of humans in his bag."

"What? I thought humans were myths."

"Evidently not." I said to her. "That's why I was hoping you'd find out."

"Did i fail?" She asked.

"No Pinkie, you didn't fail." I said.

**One Week Since Arrival:**  
**Date: Trough a Party Day**  
**Location: Bullet's House**  
**POV: Princess Luna**

I found out the day I was supposed to hang out with Bullet would fall on Trough A Party Day, so I got Pinkie to do this since she could do anything you ask her to and I invited Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, and her family, and Rarity. Twilight and Applejack jumped at the idea, Rainbow Dash said, "He'd better have cool games or else." Fluttershy seemed scared so I asked her, "What's wrong Fluttershy?"

"Princess, I'm scared." She said.

"Why do you have to be scared?" I asked.

"I'm scared of humans, are they myths or not?" She asked.

"I don't know, but Bullet knew some, and he's perfectly fine with it." I said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." I said, trying to find somepony to get him to talk about his past.

Then Rarity, said "I'll have to make him a new outfit." She said.

"Try to do it." I said.

"What do you think he'd like Princess?" She asked me.

"I'm not entirely sure, but not a dress, seeing he's a boy."

"Alright, then, how's this work, A Camoflauge outfit? do you think he'd like that?" She asked me.

"I don't know, go with your gut Rarity." I said as I walked out of her room.

When we all got to his house, He was still asleep, Curious, since the last nightmare, I took everypony inside his mind. What we saw shocked us and then Fluttershy really was scared.

**Date: Dream: February 8, 2016 **  
**Location: ?, Azerbaijan**  
**POV: 2ndLt. Michael Finn**

* * *

"What the fuck happened Big Man?" I asked as he was dragging me away from an unrecognizable heap of metal.

"Sir, an RPG hit the side of the Humvee."

"Any survivors?" I asked.

"Only you." He said.

"Great, just great." I said. "Alright, how many we got Big Man?" I asked.

"Twelve sir." He said.

"Alright, everyone clear out this building and go to the next." I ordered.

"You heard him." Big Man said

"Kim Jong, where are you?" I heard Psycho say.

Then, that damned sniper. It happened in slow motion, I'm not sure how I'm not dead. Oh wait, that's right. I was looking ahead, and when the "CRACK!" of the SVD went off, luckily for me, I had my head looking to the left. The bullet entered my mouth when I was looking ahead, then when I turned, it left, only cutting my cheek and lip. I was just lucky it didn't hit ant vital parts. "Devil!" Ramirez Said. I then looked over to my right and saw Rarity, AppleJack, Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Fluttershy, and Pinkie with Princess Luna, again as their ghostly figures. I knew what they were doing. I didn't blame them for being so curious, but they'd soon blame themselves.

"Everypony down!" I yelled in their direction.

Everyone hit the floor. Marine and Pony, Except Big Man, who, ran over to me and gave me a tissue for my wound.

"CRACK!" It hit Big Man in the arm.

"Big Man!" Psycho yelled.

"CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!" This sniper would not stop firing, missing each shot.

"Hey, Honeybadger, I've got a job for you." I said, nervously hoping the Abrams would get the message.

"Devil, this is Honeybadger, relay your message." Honeybadger said.

"We've got ourselves a sniper in a churchtower in front of our position."

"Where at?" Honeybadger said

Grid 70, 8, 9er over."

"Alright, Devil, I repeat, will be there soon, 4 clicks out Northeast." Honeybadger said

"Thanks Honeybadger, really owe you one." I said.

"Hey, honeybadger don't give a shit." He said

Then I woke up.

**Seven Days Since Arrival  
Date: 6:00 A.M.**  
**Location: Bullet's House **  
**POV: Bullet**

* * *

"Holy shit, I'm not in Korea. Mom, Dad, I'm not-" God, damn, I was dreaming about Korea, not Ponyville. But none of them were in my room. I wondered where they all went.

Then I started rembering the times I used to have with my family. On my 7th birthday, when Katie got me a damn fake earring, and Grant, my older brother got me that R/C car I wanted. I cried. Then I looked at my Ipod, found the Music App, and put on "I Just Died in Your Arms Tonight" and went to bed. When I woke up, I got a big surprise.

Princess Luna, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Apple Jack and her family, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Twilight were there. I asked them "Were you ponies in that dream of mine, or was I hallucinating?"

"Alright, Princess Luna took us in." Pinkie Pie said.

"Alright, I'm sorry you guys had to see that, I'm not really well after that incident."

"Why, it was all just a dream? Right?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"No, Rainbow, It was a memory." I told her.

"I know what'll cheer you up." Pinkie said.

"What?" I asked.

"A party." She said. I then realized my room was decorated in streamers and such, and a cake, and presents and everything.

"Guys, you shouldn't have-" I began, but was cut short by them all yelling "Happy Trough a Party Day!"

"What?" I asked them.

"Trough a Party Day." Pinkie said, "My favorite holiday.

"Alright, but how'd you guys get in here?" I asked.

"Teleported." Princess Luna said.

"Alright, let's have a party." I said.

We all partied until noon because Pinkie Pie got a "bellyache"

But then, me and Luna still had that run, my 5k run that I went on after I woke up every day. "You sure you want to do this, the track is pretty long?" I asked her.

"Yes, I do, it'll allow me to know about your past and wht those dreams are." She said.

"Well what do you want to know, I'd want to tell you first, because, I think Princess Celestia, or someone would throw me in a looney bin." I told her.

"I wouldn't, Neither would my sister, I am way more forgiving, but my sister is too." She reminded me.

"Alright." I said to her.

After about twentty minutes, I realized we were lost. Luna was scared, I wasn't because I knew my way back to Ponyville.

"We just took a wrong turn." I said reassuring her, I promised I would never fall in love with another girl, after my girlfriend died, but I think I'm falling for Princess Luna.

"Are you sure?" She asked me.

"Yes, I am." I said, noting the cliff was Ponyville, "We just need to go off the beaten path and we'll be there."

"Alright."

Not five minutes later, we were met by a cockatrice, and a timberwolf. Then they spotted us. I backed away, until I knew what I had to do. Get the Princess out of here.

"Luna, you need to leave, now ." I said.

"What, I thought you said we'd be in Ponyville in 5 minutes." She said.

"Just follow the road and get help, I'll fend them off.

She ran, alright, priority #1 down. Priority #2 fight the Timberwolf and Cockatrice.

The timberwolf lunged at me, and I dodged it, elbowing it's back.

Lunged at me again, but this time got me in the leg, leaving a deep gash, that poured out blood. "Fuck me." I said.

It lunged again, this time getting my back, 3 cuts along my back.

I came up with a crazy plan, 'crush it.'

I then picked up one of the turned-to-stone wolves, and threw it at it. It howled, and I picked up another one, threw it at it, howled again. This time, it died. "Thank God." I said, then remembered the Cockatrice. "Shit." I tried to get to it, but then I couldn't feel my legs, I tried moving, didn't work. Then I couldn't feel my waist. I looked down at myself. "Oh, great, he's turning my ass to stone." I said, before I couldn't feel my neck.

**Date: Local time: 9:00 A.M.**  
**Location: Ponyville**  
**POV: Luna**

* * *

"Help!" I screamed at the center of town.

"Princess what's wrong?" Twilight asked me.

"A cockatrice and timberwolf, got Bullet." I said panting.

"Oh no." She said.

"What happened?" Rainbow Dash asked "Bullet's fighting a cockatrice and Timberwolf." I said.

"Who's fighting?" Fluttershy asked.

"Bullet." I said

"Why? Who?" Pinkie Pie asked

"Bullet is fighting a cockatrice, and timberwolf." I said.

"Oh no." Pinkie said.  
When we got to the battle ground, it was too late. Bullet was turned to stone, but the timberwolf was dead, and the cockatrice was nowhere to be found. "Alright guys, we need to find the cockatrice." Twilight said. "Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash, check the Everfree Forest. Me, Luna and Applejack wll get Bullet to the hospital."

"Alright then." Rainbow Dash said galloping away then flying.

"AppleJack, Luna, help me with bullet." Twilight said.

"I should've never left him there." I said.

"Luna, he made ya leave, so's you'd be safe. Right?" Applejack asked.

"Yes, but-" I tried to say

"Alright then, so he wanted you to leave, I'm sho he wanted ya to be safe."

"But why me, why not both of us, we could've flew out of there."

"Is he a pegasus?" Twilight asked.

"No." I said "He's a unicorn."

"Then how could he fly outta there?" Applejack asked.

"I don't know, all I know is it's my fault for leaving him there." I said.

"Luna, it's not your fault." Twilight told me.

"How?" I asked when we got to the hospital.

"He wanted you to leave, he was protecting royalty." She said.

"Hey Mcintosh, mind helpin us out here?" Applejack asked.

"With who?" Mcintosh asked.

"Bullet." She said to her older brother.

"How'd he do that?" Mcintosh asked.

"He got Princess Luna outta harm's way." Applejack said.

Applejack looked at me and said "I'm sure he'd do it again."

"Eeyup." Big Mcintosh said.

"See, Princess, I'm sure he'd want you to be safe above his own." Twilight said.

When we got to the hospital, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie were there with the cockatrice in a net.

"Alright now Mr. Cockatrice, are you going to turn our friend back?" Fluttershy asked.

The cockatrice nodded yes.


	4. Chapter 4: Back in the Saddle

**Eight Days Since Arrival**  
**Date: 5:00 A.M.**  
**Location: Ponyville Hospital**  
**POV: Bullet**

* * *

I woke up at 5 in the hospital. "What happened?" I asked the Nurse.

"You fought a cockatrice and a Timberwolf, you're very lucky." She said. "I'll go get your friends.

"Fuck this shit." I said with the worst headache ever, and tried to go back to sleep.

"Bullet! You're alright!" Princess Luna yelled, practically crushing me when she hugged me.

"Um- Luna- too tight" I said

"Oh, sorry." She said.

Then Twilight Sparkle and her big mouth asked "You're an Alicorn?"

"How are you an Alicorn?" Princess Luna asked.

"I'd rather talk to the royalty about that." I said.

"Where'd you learn to beat up a timberwolf egghead?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Same place you seen in my memory." I answered.

"Well, Bullet, I'm happy to say, you are an Alicorn, you're going to Canterlot as soon as you check out of here." Princess Luna said.

"Oh, yay." I said sarcastically.

"What's wrong Bullet?" Princess Luna asked.

"The problem is I'm not Royalty." I said.

"What?" Pinkie Pie asked, falling over in disbelief.

"Only royalty are Alicorns." Twilight said.

"That's what I've been trying to keep a secret." I said "Well, Bullet, I won't bother you anymore." Rainbow Dash said.

"No, it's not bothering me unless you kick me where that scar's been for three years now, like you've already done." I said.

"I'm sorry Bullet." Rainbow Dash said. "But we can still spar right?"

"Yes, I guess we can." I said, "Although where I'm from, we usually can't hit children under 18 years old."

"That's why you didn't want to fight me."

"Yes." I said.

"Alright then, I'm back." said the nurse.

"When did you take off hi poncho?" Princess Luna asked.

"Right before he woke up and I got you all."

Well atleast no one's said anything about my blank flank.

"Oh, right, Bullet's a blank flank as well." the nurse said.

Yep, this was going to get ugly.

"Why are you a blank flank?" Twilight asked, "You haven't found your cutie mark yet?"

"No, where I'm from, Magic is banned." I told them.

* * *

**Ten Days Since Arrival  
Date: 12:00 P.M.  
Location: Canterlot  
POV: Princess Luna**

* * *

"Hey, Tia?" I asked her.

"Yes?" She asked.

"You remember the pony who saved me from the cockitrice and timberwolf?" I asked.

"Yes." She said "Why?"

"He's an Alicorn." I said.

"What?" She asked.

"Bullet is an Alicorn" I told her.

"When is this Bullet coming here?" She asked me.

"Tomorrow." I told her.

"Alright, good." She told me. "I always want to meet royalty from other places." She said.

"That's the problem." I told her.

"What is?" She asked.

"He's not royalty, and hasn't found his cutie mark yet." I told her.

"I don't care about a cutie mark, but he's not royalty?"

"Exactly." I said.  
"Alright, bring him here now." She told me.

"Yeah, alright sis." I told her, then called a chariot to pick him up.

* * *

**Date: 1:00 P.M.**  
**Location: Above Canterlot Air Space**  
**POV: Bullet**.

* * *

"Where the hell am I?" I asked four horses who had me high in the air in a chariot.

"We are the royal guards, we are taking you to Canterlot." One said.

"We will be there in one minute." Another said.

"Alright, as long as this doesn't get any worse, I'm fine."

"Hello?" I asked Princess Luna, I was being escorted by three guards, who were all armed to the friggin teeth.

"Bullet," How good it is to finally make acquaintences with the pony who saved my sister. Princess Celestia said.

"As with you." My Princess. I told her, then looked up and seen three black clouds behind each of the Princesses.

"Look out Princesses! There's something behind you I said, as I got there in two seconds, and started beatin one of the things. "Gryphons." I said as the other two came to help their ally. They started slashing my back and chest, and I grabbed one around the throat, and punched it's windpipe, killing it instantly. I knew because it turned into a black cloud. Then, the other two. One as slashing my back, the other was slashing my chest. I grabbed them both and kicked one in the face, killing that one, it turned into a black cloud. Then I started interrogating the other one, but he vanished, and slipped away. I then evidently, passed out.

When I woke up, I was in the Canterlot Hospital with Shining Armor and the Princesses all around me.

"What, the hell, I feel like hammered shit."

"Bullet! Princess Luna said hugging me. "The Doctors said you might not have woken up." She then started crying.

"Hey, that's what boot camp at Parris Island does for you I guess." I said.

"Alright, Bullet, we want answers. Who are you, where are you from, why are you an Alicorn, and why aren't you royalty if you are an Alicorn?" Princess Celestia asked me.

Damn, she's good. "Alright, My name is Captain Michael Joseph Finn, from America, on Earth. I was originally a human until I died. God sent me here as a Alicorn, and my guess is as good as yours why I am an Alicorn."

"Wait?" Luna asked, "You're a human?"

"Yes, I am, now please make my execution quick and painless." I said.

"No, we won't." Princess Celestia said "We won't execute you."

"Why?" I asked

"You saved Luna twice, and me and Cadence today. If you deserve anything, you deserve a medal." Princess Celestia Said.

"Really?" You're not mad, that I was a human?" I asked.

"No, because now, you should tell all your friends what you are, and what your race has achieved." Princess Celestia said.

"Alright, thanks." I said to her.

"You're very welcome my pony, now, Armor, get the big chariot, we're going to Ponyville." Princess Cadence said.

* * *

** *Author's Note: I know I wrote this a bit randomly, and everything, But I've never seen the damn show. I'm just trying provide a story on the website, and if you hate it, then don't fuckin' read it and whine in my review box please. This is something I just started doing, and I'm a freshman in Highschool, so please don't whine to me about how bad it is, I know it's bad, just don't read it. And the reason for misspelled words, My laptop keyboard sucks, so just ignore it.**


	5. Chapter 5: Parties Parties Parties

**12 Days Since Arrival **  
**Date: 4:00 P.M.**  
**Location: Over Ponyville, in the Chariot **  
**POV: Michael J. "Bullet/ DevilDog" Finn**

* * *

"Hey, Bullet, look at your flank." Princess Luna said to me.

"What?" I said, while looking at my flank I got my cutie mark and it was perfect.

"What does it mean?" She asked.

"When did I get it?" I asked.

"When you were knocked out in the hospital." Princess Cadence said.

"So, what does it mean?" Princess Luna asked.

"Wait, I never used magic." I said.

"Yes you did, when the gryphons were sneaking up on us, you teleported." Princess Celestia said.

"Yes, Bullet, you are a hero." Shining Armor said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Shining Armor, the Captain of the Canterlot Royal Guard, and married to Princess Cadence."

"Woah, what?" I asked.

"Yes, me and him are married." Princess Cadence said.

"Alright, so, what does your cutie mark mean." Princess Luna asked.

"Well, the Globe, Eagle and Anchor stand for the Marine Corps, the branch of Military I was in, The star, means, I was a proud American, and still am, the musical note in the back, allows you to know I was big with music, but because the Marine symbol is in the front, it says, I'll always be a Marine, because, the slogan is 'Once a Marine, Always a Marine." I said.

"That's very kickass." Armor said.

"And very nice that you love your country and corps." Celestia said.

"Well, I do." I said.

"Alright, we're here." The pony driving the chariot said.

"Thank you Corporal." Armor said.

"Yes sir."

I then went inside the Library and seen everyone in Ponyville that I knew, Pinkie Pie, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, even Granny Smith, Applejack's grandmother was there. There were banners, presents, and even 10 different cakes.

"Hi Bullet." Pinkie said.

"Hey Pinkie." I said.

"Look Girls, Bullet got his cutie mark." Applebloom, or Applejack's, younger sister said.

Applause button on*

"Yeah, I know, It stands for many different things about me." I said.

"That's what everypony's cutie mark is egghead." Rainbow Dash said.

"Alright, let's get this started." I said.

"Not, yet, everyone has questions about you Bullet. Princess Celestia said. "Including myself."

"Fuck this." I said under my breath.

"Alright, who's first?" I asked.

Everyone's hand went up in a second, except Granny Smith's.

"Alright, Twilight, since I'm very sure you have around 100, questions, you'll go last. Alright?"

"Yes, just make sure to get to me then."

"Don't worry, I will."

Everything went smoothly. Armor asked about War tactics and different battles in history, and I told him about World War 2, and the Blitzkrieg, and a lot of other wars and jets and helicopters. The Princesses all asked about my family, and friends. I could only tell them about the guys inthe Corps, since I haven't seen my family in 4 years, and I didn't really have that many friends after that incident. Rainbow Dash asked about different fighting styles and such, so I told her about Karate, Tae Kwon Do, Jiu Jitsu, and Boxing. Mcintosh asked about apple cider. Applejack asked about different apples. Granny Smith asked about the Earth Ponies. I was sad to tell them how on Earth, horses were mindless creatures. Rarity asked what the clothes I wore were in my dreams, and I told her they were cammies, or suits soldiers wore out in the field. Then she asked about different types of clothing. I tried to answer that to the best of my ability. Then Fluttershy asked "Why don't you like friends?"

I tried to explain, but then I said "Go into my dream in two minutes and you'll see, alright?"

"Alright." Princess Celestia said.

As I daydreamed, about the incident, finally they were all inside, just in time.

* * *

**Date: Dream: December 5th 2015**  
**Location: Fire Base Sierra, Somewhere in Azerbaijan**  
**POV: Lace Corporal Michael J. Finn**

* * *

"South, there's a traitor somewhere, quick get to the armory!" I yelled.  
As we ran, my girlfriend, Savannah, asked, "What are we doing?"

"Get to the armory, now!" I told them both.

As we walked in, I looked over to where everyone was, I was still in my pony form, that's why they were confused in my other memories, they seen me in my human form. Then, it happened.

"Bullet, look out!" I heard Fluttershy say.

Then, Brian Southwick, took Savannah, and I heard the gunshot again "CRACK!" I turned around to see him with a Desert Eagle .50 cal in his hand, and it was aimed at me. Then, Savannah, hit the floor with a "Thud!"

"Why the hell would you do this Brian?" I asked again, just like it happened 3 years ago.

"Simple, he said, "Easy money, and a lot of it."

"So you'd betray everyone, your country, family, friends, everyone?" I asked.

"Yep." He said Then "CRACK!" He pulled the trigger, hitting me in the stomach.

I looked over to my right, then I saw everypony crying, even Shining Armor. No shit. Then, it happened again

"Any last words?" He asked.

"PA-KING!" A bullet hit him right in the head, and his brain came out of the exit wound.

Then I woke up.

* * *

**Date: Local Time: 6:00 P.M.**  
**Location: Ponyville Library**  
**POV: Bullet**

* * *

"That's why I hate friends, I knew that guy you seen shoot me ever since I was 5 years old, we were best friends.

"I see now, after all you've been through, it must've been really tough." Fluttershy said.

"Yes, it was." I said, Then it was Twilight's turn.

Twilight was a different story, she asked all about physics and science and the achievements the human race had done. I told her that, one of the greater achievements we've done is put a camera in space that can take pictures of far away galaxies and planets. I told her about how we put a man on the moon, and Luna seemed sad, so I told her, "But we didn't banish them, there, they were very brave men who volunteered for the job, and had to go through many years of school to get there. Then Twilight asked if she could try a spell on me. "Hey Bullet?"

"Yeah Twilight?" I asked.

"Can I put a spell on you and see if it works?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Thanks, don't worry it'll allow us to see you in a better way, only for a minute."

"Alright." I said.

She turned my ass back into a human, what I looked like on that day in Azerbaijan before I died. Then the other two Cutie Mark Crusaders came in and said "I'm sure he's a human, or there is a human." Sweetie Belle said. But before she could see me, I climbed the rafters planning to scare them. "I know he's here somewhere." She said again. Then, the spell wore off right before she saw me and I was fucking flying. I was flying in the fucking library. I couldn't believe it, and I'm sure nopony believed it either. Then, Princess Celestia, asked "How many languages can you speak?"

"I can speak eight languages. English, German, Irish, French, Portuguese, Spanish, Polish, and Russian."

"No way you can speak seven languages fluently, after all you're an egghead." Rinbow Dash said.

"Alright, then, what language would you like me to speak?" I asked.

"All of them."

"What would you like me to say?" I asked so I could show them.

"Say, Hello, my name is Michael." Rainbow Dash said.

"Polish is, Witam, nazywam sie Michal, French is, Bonjour, mon nom est Michael, Russian is Zdravstvuyte, menya zovut Mikhal, Irish is, Dia duit, ta mo ainm Michael, Portuguese is Ola, meu nome e Michael, Spanish is Hola, Mi llamo es Miguel, and German is Hallo, mein name ist Michael, I screamed. Fluttershy got scared and flew behind a chair, and I said, "Fluttershy, I didn't mean to scare you, it's just German is a loud language." I said to her.

"Really?" She asked "Yes, I'm sure."

"Bullet, do you know any songs in German?" Pinkie Pie asked

"I know of one."

* * *

**Date: Local Time: 7:00 P.M.**  
**Location: ?**  
**POV: ?**

* * *

"So his name is Bullet." What sounded like a woman's voice said looking towards a black cloud that was appearing behind her, and said "You've failed me for the last time, I should kill you slowly and suffer, but I won't, instead, I'll have you die quick and painless for getting me his name." She said to the gryphon, then it died instantly by her chopping it's neck with her hoof. She then spawned three more, and told them to get Bullet for her, which they then went out of the cave to do.

* * *

**Date: Local Time: 9:00 P.M.**  
**Location: Ponyville **  
**POV: Luna**

* * *

"I can't wait until he sees the new house my sisters and I bought him." I said to Pinkie Pie after the party was over. "I want you to go to his house and throw another one, and invite his new neighbors, Vinyl Scratch, and Derpy Hooves."

"Alright." Pinkie said before flying out.

"We should get going Princesses, it's almost after 9:00" Shining Armor said.

"Alright." Cadence and Celestia said before saying goodbye to everyone. "Luna, are you coming?" Cadence asked.

"No, I have to show Bullet something." I said, looking at Bullet

"No, you shouldn't have." He said.

"Yes, We should've." I said

"Alright, let's go then." He said.

When we got there, I said "Well here it is."

"You got me a house? Why?" He asked surprised.

"I seen your old house, not that safe." I said.

"Since when does royalty care about regular people?" I asked.

"You're not a regular, you're an Alicorn." I said.

"But we're not related." He said.

"No, but you're still an Alicorn.

"Alright." He said, "But I'm not a cheapskate, after I get a job here, I'm paying for it." He said.

"Yes, that's what I thought you'd say." I said.

"Okay then." He said.

"Well, aren't we going to go in?" I asked.

"Sure." He said.

When we walked in, I swear he jumped out of his mane. Pinkie Pie scared him half to death, and I started laughing.

"That's not funny!" He said, but I laughed louder.

"Yes, it is." I said.

"Pinkie Pie, how'd you do all this?" He asked. "I know you can break every Law of Physics, but-" He began

"Bullet, it's better to just laugh it off than to ask when it comes to Pinkie Pie." I told him.

"Yeah, that's also true."

"So you're the guy who saved three Princesses in three days." Said Vinyl Scratch.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"The name's Vinyl, but you can call me Scratch." She said. "I'm the deejay at Sugarcube Corner."

* * *

**Date: Local Time: 9:05 **  
**Location: Ponyville **  
**POV: Bullet**

* * *

"Okay." I said.

"You must be the person that I delivered the letter to Twilight about." Derpy said.

"I don't know, did you?"

"I dont know." Derpy said making a muffin come out of thin air.

"Yes, you were Bullet." Twilight said.

"Alright." I said.

"Let's get this party started." I said.

I ate atleast 9 cupcakes that night, when I woke up, No one was there except Luna who asked, "How are you Bullet?"

"Luna, I would've slept on the couch, You should've been in the bed."

"Well it's your house, you should've slept in the bed." She said

"But you're royal." I said.

"I hate how many times people give me better things becuse I'm royal." She said.

"Well, what are we going to do?" I asked.

"I don't know" She said.

"Do you want to meet Vinyl with me?" I asked.

"Sure, she said.

When we got there, I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Scratch asked.

"Bullet, and Luna." I said.

"She's still at your house?" She asked, opening the door.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked.

"No reason, I just would've went back to Canterlot if I were her.

"I'm a bit thirsty, do you mind if I get a glass of water?" Luna asked.

"Not at all princess." Vinyl said.

"Okay Vinyl, I have something for you." I said.

"What?" She asked.

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked.

"Yes." She said.

I took out my Ipod and showed it to her. "This is an Ipod, it can play music, play games, do just abourt anything." I told her.

"There's no way that that little thing can play music." She said.

"Is there?" I asked, playing "Carry On" By Avenged Sevenfold.

"This is the sheet music for most of the videos." I said.

"Thank you." she said.

"Can you make these?" I asked her, wondering if she can make guitars.

"I can't but I know someone who can." She said.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Octavia." She said, "She's a cellist."

"Cool." I told her.

"What are these?" She asked.

"They're guitars." I told her. That one's an acoustic, electric, and that one's a bass."

"The bass, and electric both look the same." She said.

"But they do different things." I told her.

"Alright, if you want I can mail these to her."

"Cool." I told her.

"Hey, if you want, Sugarcube Corner is a nightclub after ten, if you and the princess want to, maybe you guys should-"

"Thank you Vinyl." Luna said, coming out of the kitchen.

"How long were you in there?" I asked.

"I had three glasses of water, you should always drink at least nine bottles of water a day." She said.

That was true, especially in Afghanistan, when I just enlisted, the whole place was a desert.

"Yeah, I never see you drink water. Why Bullet?" Vinyl asked.

"I don't know, I'm never thirsty it seems, unless it's for a different type of drink, I never used to drink water that much." I said.

"What a rebel." Vinyl said.

"Thanks Scratch." I said as we left.

"No prob." Vinyl said.

"We cool?" I whispered.

"Yeah, we're cool." She said.

"Great." I said.

"Where now?" Luna asked.

"I have an idea, let's go shopping for food and stuff." I said. I hated shopping when I was on Earth.

"Alright Bullet, let's go." She said. "Hey, Bullet?" She asked.

"Yeah Luna?" I said.

"I could teach you how to use magic."

"Alright," I said, then I realized "I can teach you guitar!"

"Guitar?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, I'm getting one made soon." I said.


	6. Chapter 6: Ponynapped

**16 Days Since Arrival**  
** Date: 6:00 A.M.**  
**Location: Ponyville Market **  
**POV: Bullet**

* * *

I could not believe how every pony was bowing to both me and Luna as we walked into the market. "Why do they always bow?" I asked Luna

"I'm not sure, maybe they're still afraid of me after I became Nightmare Moon." She answered.

"Nightmare Moon?" I asked.

"That's my evil form." She said. Then I noticed a tear in her eye forming.

"Luna, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Bullet, would you help me if I became Nightmare Moon again?" She asked.

"Yes, I'd help any royal pony, or person." I said.

"How do I know you're not lying?" She asked.

"How? Who saved you from a cockatrice and a timberwolf?" I asked.

"You." She said.

"And who saved you and your sisters from gryphons?" I asked again.

"You." She said.

"Exactly, you guys all gave me a place to live and everything here." I said. "I would never let any friend of mine fall."

"Really?" She asked. "I'm your friend?"

"Yes, you are." I told her reassuring her of everything I just said were true.

"Thank you Bullet, you always know what to say to a woman." She said.

Oh, shit, that was close, next time, don't get so close to telling the princess of my love for her, or I'll probably get executed for something.

We bought a lot off stuff, food, drinks, furniture. Everything for my house, even a television. Then went back to my house.

On the way back, three more gryphons confronted us.

"Oh, christ, gryphons." I warned Luna. "Get back to the market."

"No, this time, I'm not leaving Bullet."

"Yes princess you are going back now, before I push you back." I said. But she only got closer. I teleported her back to the market. Just in the nick of time too. One gryphon swooped down, and cut my face, right where the sniper hit. That could've been her

"Is that the best you got?" I taunted them. I swung at it and missed

Then another came down and slashed my back.

"Really?" You're going to fight like cowards?" I said. I swung and I hit it's foot.

Then the third one came down and I hit it before it could make contact. "Hostile down." I said.

Then the other two came out of nowhere and lifted me up into the air.

* * *

**Date: 6:30 A.M.**  
**Location: Ponyville Market **  
**POV: Princess Luna**

* * *

I was teleported by Bullet into the market. "Not bad." I whispered, then tried to get help. I then teleported myself back to Canterlot.

"Shining Armor!" I yelled, bumping into him.

"Luna, you must be more careful." Cadence said.

"No time, Bullet is fighting off Gryphons outside of the Ponyville Market." I said.

"What?" Celestia asked.

"Bullet, teleported me back to the market before I could help him fend off the gryphons." I told them.

"Alright, Luna, I'll get the Guards." Armor said.

"Fine, you do that." I said.

"But most likely they've flew him somewhere, we need to find out where." Armor said.

"No Armor, don't say that." I said, a bit crazed that he'd think Bullet would allow three gryphons to lift him up and fly him somewhere.

**Date: Dream: May 21 2017 **  
**Time: ?:?**  
**Location: Somewhere in North Korea **  
**POV: MGySgt Michael J. Finn**

"Holy fuck, where am I?" I asked myself.

"You are nowhere now tell us why are you here?" I heard somebody say into a microphone.

"Fuck yourself!" I said. They electrocuted my ass. I was in an electric chair. great.

"Want to talk now?" The other said.

"Kiss my ass." I said.

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed in pain as they turned up the power of the chair.

"Now?" One asked.

"You two aren't getting shit from me." I told them. Power increased and I screamed.

"Go in there with him." One said.

"Alright." The other said.

"Do you want to talk now?" The one in the booth said as the other took in Gotham to the room with a pistol aimed at his head.

"Don't say anything Michael, they'll kill us either way." He said.

"I know Gotham." I told him.

"Twenty seconds before the boy's brains fall out." The one with the pistol said.

"Do it no balls!" Gotham screamed.

"Ten seconds now." He threatened again.

"Fucking kill me!" Gotham said.

"BANG!" The gun went off and Gotham was dead before he hit the ground.

"Gotham!" I yelled.

"You're the one who forced this upon your friend, soon you will die by absolute loss, and then and only then will you know what he went through." The one in the booth said.

"Fuck yourselves, both of you!" I yellled.

Then I woke up.

**18 Days Since Arrival Date: 9:00 A.M.**  
**Location: ?**  
**POV: Queen Chrysalis**

"What the fuck?" The pony that goes by Bullet said. "Who the hell are you?"

"I am Queen Chrysalis, Queen of the Changelings. You are going to help me." I told him.

"How can you prove that?" He asked, man he was going to be tough to 'convince.'

"I can prove that because if you don't do what I want, my gryphons will slash at you until you do."

"Bullshit." He said "You're bluffing right? I've been through worse."

"Oh really?" I asked him, as I ordered four gryphons to go in there with him. "You will help me take over Equestria."

"No I won't." He said.

"You're sure?" I asked.

"Positive." He said.

"Gryphons, do what you want for 30 seconds." I said. The gryphons made him scream in suffering. After the thirty seconds, I asked "Now?"

"Fuck, you really think gryphons are going to make me do your bidding? You're so fucking wrong!" He screamed at me.

I simply said "Language." Before getting my gryphons to hack and slash him for a minute.

"How about now?" I asked.

"How about a fuckin' no!" He said.

"No, now gryphons, thirty more seconds."

The gryphons probably killed him, he had no heartbeat and his eyes were closed.

"Nice one you stupid things, now throw him on a riverbank and come back here for your punishment." I told them.

**Date: 10:00 A.M.**  
**Location: Near a river bank **  
**POV: Luna**

"Princesses, there's a body down by the river bed." One of the guards said to us.

"Go down there." I told them.

As we went down, my fears were true, Bullet was knocked out cold, but we loaded him into the chariot and headed back to Canterlot.

"Alright Luna we found Bullet, now what?" Armor asked.

"Get him to the hospital." I told him.

"Okay." Armor said.

If only I could go Nightmare Moon on the person who done this. I would easily do what they did to Bullet. If only I could.

"It's my fault, I said to everyone as I went to Ponyville. To tell them of the bad news.

"Princess Luna, you need to get over how every time Bullet is in the hospital, it's your fault." Twilight said.

"Why is Bullet in the hospital?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Gryphons." I told her.

"Gryphons are nice aren't they?" She asked.

"Not all of them." I told her.

"That there's a shame." Applejack said.

"What is?" I asked.

"How Bullet saved you three times, and you think it's your fault." Applejack said.

"Now I know Bullet's not an egghead. I need to learn more respect for him." Rainbow Dash said.

"Luna?" Asked Celestia.

"Yes Tia?" I asked.

"Someone's here to see you." She said.

"When I turned around, I seen Bullet wth bandages covering at least 1/3 of his body.

"Bullet?" I asked not sure it was him.

"Hey Luna." He said.

I then galloped up to him and hugged him. "Thanks." I said.

"You're welcome." He said hugging me back.

"Bullet, your guitars are ready." Vinyl Scratch said.

"Cool, where are they?" He asked.

"In your house." She said.

"Alright, everyone follow me." Bullet said.

"What?" I asked.

"You'll see what a guitar is." He said.

"This is a guitar." He said, holding up one that looked like an axe.

"Wow." Tia said.

"Thank you." He said.

**Date: 4:00 P.M.**  
**Location: Bullet's House  
POV: Bullet**

"I wonder." I said.

"What Bullet?" Luna asked.

"This is a song by a band I used to listen to back on Earth." I said.

"I then started playing "Carry On" By Avenged Sevenfold, on the Electric guitar, and sang it too.

_Carry On: By Avenged Sevenfold_

_"Some people live out selfish desire  
Some choose to shout when they speak and they'll be the star  
__Caught in the flame of those deep in fire  
Seeking out those with a voice, one for Tomorrow!_

_They say we've lost our minds  
We've just gained Control_

_Search endlessly, fight 'til we're free!  
Fly past the edge of the sea!  
Don't abandon me!  
No mockery!  
Somehow we still carry on!_

_Silence your fear, we've got to move higher  
High like the stars in the sky, guiding us all!  
Battle the will of those who conspire  
Take back the passion to live, vanish the sorrow_

_Destroy their perfect crime, watch the power form_

_Search endlessly, fight 'til we're free!  
Fly past the edge of the sea!  
Don't abandon me!  
No mockery!__  
Somehow we still carry on!_

_Search endlessly, fight 'till we're free!  
Fly past the edge of the sea  
Don't abandon me!  
No mockery!  
Somehow we still carry on!_

_Carry On!"_

"That was amazing Bullet where'd you learn that magic?" Luna asked me.

"What?" I asked unaware I used magic.

"Your horn glowed while you were playing, different instruments were playing at the same time as you were." Twilight said

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah!" All the ponies said.

"I guess I can use magic in some way." I said.

"I have an idea." Luna said.

"What?" I asked.

"I teach you magic, you teach me guitar." She said.

"Alright."I said.

"Cool." Luna said.


	7. Chapter 7: At the Nightclub

**19 Days Since Arrival **  
**Date: 7:00 P.M.**  
**Location: Bullet's House **  
**POV: Bullet  
**

* * *

Today, I woke up with a surprise. Two unconfirmed hostiles were standing over me with knives. I jumped out of bed, gave one a right hook, and had the other one in a chokehold. Then the other one stood up and turned on the light. I had Princess Luna in the chokehold and I punched Celestia.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry you guys. I didn't know you weren't hostiles, god I'm so stupid. Please execute me quickly and painlessly." I said.

"What?" Luna said. "We wouldn't execute you, esecially after the nightmare you had."

"Yeah, we shouldn't execute you." Celestia said, "You thought we were hostile, and you defended yourself."

"But there should be a law against assaulting royalty." I said.

"Yeah, but you acted on us because you thought we were a threat to your life, we can't execute you for that." Luna said.

"Thnks you guys, but why are you being so nice to me?" I asked

"You are an alicorn, you're royalty. Royalty can't execute royalty." Princess Celestia said.

"On my planet you could." I told them.

"What?" Luna asked.

"It's true." I said, "Every day people try to shift their power a little bit, and if it means killing their leader, they do it still, try to climb the ranks every once in a while."

"Have you done that before?" Celestia asked.

"No, I never have, my enemies always done that for me." I told them.

"Speaking of enemies, who ponynapped you?" Celestia asked.

"Queen, Crysanthemum? I said, "No it was Queen Chrysalis." I said.

"She's back again?" Luna asked.

"Yes, I guess she is." Celestia said.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"The changeling queen." Celestia said.

"She must be back to take over Equestria." Luna said.

"Wait, are you her?" Celestia asked.

"No, you're not accusing me are you?" I asked.

"Maybe we are, Bullet." Luna said.

"Ask me a question, any question."

"Alright, Who's your special somepony? Luna asked.

"I have no idea what the hell you're talking about." I told them.

"The pony who you want to be with forever and ever?" Luna asked.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that." I told them

"Why not?" Celestia asked.

"Because my special somepony is in this room." I told them.

"Is it Luna?" Celestia asked.

"Yes, It is, I'm sorry, I know I'm not royalty, and Luna is my special somepony. Just don't execute me ad I'll get out of here as soon as I can." I told them.

"Bullet, there's going to be a problem there." Luna said.

"Let me guess, you're going to execute me, right?" I asked.

"Far from it Bullet." Luna said, hugging me.

"I don't understand this." I said.

"That's going to be a problem because you're my special somepony!" Luna said.

"What?" I asked.

"You've saved me atleast three times now, I'd be heartless if I didn't like you." Luna said.

"You should like whoever you want Luna." I told her, "You don't have to waste your time with me."

"I'd rather waste my time with you than nopony." Luna said.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't like anypony as much as you." Luna said.

"I like you more than anypony too." I told her.

"Well, happy endings all around." Celestia said.

"Not yet." I told her.

"What?" They asked.

"Queen Chrysalis?" I reminded them.

"Oh, yeah, that's right." Luna said.

"Well, I'll leave the two lovebirds alone to get to know each other better." Celestia said, teleportng to Canterlot.

"Bullet, did you mean that I'm your special somepony?" Luna asked.

"I wouldn't lie." I said.

"Okay good." Luna said.

"Did you lie to me?" I asked.

"No, but we were lying to each other before today." Luna said.

"Yeah, we were." I said.

"You know the girl you seen in that memory of mine?" I asked Luna.

"Yes, why?" She asked.

"I vowed to myself I wouldn't fall in love with anyone else on Earth, but we're not on Earth. I've kept this ever since I grew steady with her. I was going to ask her to marry me the day she died, but since she's not here-" I began, taking out the box.

"Will you marry me, once all this is over?" I asked. giving her the ring, which somehow, turned into a hoof ring.

"Yes, Bullet, I will." She said. Then her stomach growled. "I'm sorry, how unlady like of me." She said embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it, just as my D.I. ued to say, 'If your stomach don't growl, you haven't earned your meal." Let's get a bite to eat, then go to the Sugarcube Corner, Vinyl Scratch plays there after ten." I told her.

"Alright let's go." She said. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"I don't know, I don't really know that many good restaurants, except the hospitals." I said.

She just started laughing, and I laughed too.

"I'm going to get one of the suits Rarity gave me from the housewarming party." I told her, going up to my room.

"Don't take long." She told me.

* * *

**Date 8:00 P.M.**  
**Location: Ponyville Cafe **  
**POV: Luna**

* * *

"Well, this is the place." I said, "It may not be as fun as Sugarcube Corner, but it's fancier if you like that sort of thing." I said, when we went up to the Cafe.

"I only said that because I thought you'd like to go to a fancy restaurant." He told me. "Alright, I'm going to get us a table."

"I'll go in too." I said.

When we got in, Bullet was almost thrown out by the waiter telling him he needed a reservation if it weren't for me standing behind him.  
"Right this way sir." The waiter said to him as he saw me, "Sorry for the misunderstanding."

After we ordered, he got a salad, while I got a salad and Pasta, he looked so nervous.

"Bullet, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"Well, firstly, I'm in a monkey suit, as we call them on Earth, secondly I feel as if everypony in here is watching me." he said.

"You need to let loosen up a bit. Bullet" I told him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He said, "But it still sucks that everypony thinks you shouldn't be eating with royalty."

"That's your problem." I said.

"What is?" He asked.

"You are royalty, but you don't accept it." I told him.

"Luna, are we related by bloodline in any way?" He asked.

"No, but-" I said

"Then I am not royalty." He said. "If I was related to you and Celestia and Cadence by bloodline or by marriage, I'd then be royal." He said.

"But we are getting married, so technically, you are royalty." I told him.

"Not yet, we still need the marriage for me to become royalty." He told me.

"Excuse, but did I hear someone say royalty?" Said an unknown pony.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Mr. Filthy Rich, but you can call me Rich.

"Alright, so what do you want?" He asked him.

"I'm rich enough to be considered royalty." he said, Here's my card."

"Okay, but I'm thinking of starting my own buisiness, thank you." He told him.

"You're very welcome, now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to my daughter, Diamond Tiara." Mr. Rich said

"Luna, I need to see you outside please?" he asked.

"Sure Bullet, what do you need?" I asked.

"Who the hell was that clown?" He asked.

"Mr. Rich." I told him.

"Why the hell did he do that?" he asked.

"He does that to everyony he doesn't know, and that is either seen with someone famous, or is famous." I told him.

"Here's my card, nyeahh." He said.

We both just howled with laughter after Bullet said that.

"What does that mean?" I asked him.

"It was from an old show I used to watch with my father." He said.

"Well that was a great impression." I told him.

"Thanks." He said.

"You're very welcome, new royalty, now let's go back inside." I told him.

"I'm not royalty!" He said.

"Just pretend you are, you'll like it, trust me." I told him.

"I'd rather not, if that means more clowns will come up to me with their 'cards." He said, doing another impression of Mr. Rich.

* * *

**Date: 10:00 P.M.**  
**Location: Sugarcube Corner  
POV: Bullet**

* * *

When me and Luna got to the club, we didn't have to wait in line. Luna was a v.i.p. here, she could do whatever she wanted. As soon as we got inside, I went to the bar.

"Hey McIntosh." I said to the pony who was atleast my age, maybe older.

"Eeyup, how goes it Bullet?" He asked.

"Nothing, hey, give me the hardest stuff to down." I said.

"Eeyup," he said as he made Hard Cider. Enough for me, Luna, himself, and Scratch, wherever she was.

"That'll be 10 bits." He said to me.

"Don't worry Mac, they're with me, they get their drinks and stuff free." Vinyl said, coming out of nowhere.

"Hey Scratch." I said to her, the pony who was the D.J. here.

"Not much, hey, do you mind if I converted some of your songs into records of yours." She asked.

"Not at all, hey, they good for the nightclub scene?" I asked.

"A few are." She said.

"I'll play you one, alright?" She asked.

"Sure." I said, hopping onto the stage with her and Pinkie Pie.

"Hey Pinkie." I said.

"Oh hey Bullet, what are you up to here?" She asked.

"Going to get a song from Vinyl." I told her.

"Alright." She said. "Oh Bullet?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Do you mind if the Cutie Mark Crusaders camp outside of your house tomorrow?" She asked.

"Not a problem." I told her.

"Good, I'll call them now." She said.

"Hey, Bullet, I call this 'Bullet's Playlist." Vinyl said.

"Alright, let me hear it." I said.

She put the earphones on my head, and said, "This might be a little loud." She said.

Then, "Make It Bun Dem" By Skrillex and Damian Marley came on. I just danced to the beat. I'm sure everpony on the street could hear it too. I just gave her a thumbs up.

Then she had me listen to "Everywhere I go" by Hollywood Undead. Again, I just gave her a thumbs up.

Then she had "E.T." by Katy Perry and Skrillex on it too. I could only give her another thumbs up for this song.

After about ten more songs, ponies rushed in. I went back to the bar and got a few more hard ciders, then it all went black. All I remember is I passed out after I sang along to "Make It Bun Dem."

* * *

**20 Days Since Arrival Date: 7:00 A.M.**  
**Location: Back at Bullet's House.**  
**POV: Bullet**

* * *

When I woke up, I had the worst hangover ever. And Princess Luna was cuddled with me in my bed. "Oh, shit, did I do it with her last night?" I thought to myself. Well, that's what chugging wine at your brother's 21st birthday gets you when you were 15 years old.

"Luna, wake up, wake up Luna." I said. when she started to stir, I was relieved none of us died by vomiting in our mouths.

When we got out of bed, she could barely stand on her own hooves.

"Don't worry Luna, I got you." I said, guiding her downstairs, then I saw Vinyl, passed out on the couch.

"Fuck me." I said. I got Luna on the couch, then I looked at Vinyl's vitals. They were good as well.

"Vinyl, wake up, wake up." I said, waking her up.

"Woah, what happened last night?" Luna asked.

"Well, let's see." Vinyl began as I went into the kitchen to get water. Water was the only way I could get rid of a hangover. Water, and sleep in my book.

"Then you almost fought Berry Punch when she was hitting on Bullet." Vinyl said.

"What?" I asked, coming back into the room with three waters.

"Luna must really like you." Vinyl said, "She almost fought Berry Punch." She said.

Me and Luna must've really been blushing because then Vinyl came to the conclusion"You both do like each other!" She said laughing furiously.

"Yeah, you caught us." I said. Proving to Vinyl her conclusion was correct.

"Wait, you both do?" She asked.

"Yeah, me and Bullet found that out yesterday." Luna said.

"I gotta say, it's a very cute relationship." Vinyl said, making us blush even redder than before.

Then there was a knock at the door, So I went to get it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Yes." said a pony with a slight British accent.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Octavia, I'm here for Vinyl Scratch."

"Yeah, she's here, come in." I said opening the door.

"Vinyl?" I asked.

"Yeah, Bullet?" She asked.

"This is Octavia." I said.

Octavia had a case that looked like a guitar's in her hooves.

"Hello, Scratch." she said. I could feel that Scratch was in love with her.

"Hi Octavia." Scratch said.

"Scratch, I went over some of your 'guitars', and I couldn't make one of them create the proper sound." She said.

"Let me see it." I said.

"Alright, but what do you know of guitars?" She asked.

I tuned it correctly, and played a few chords. "That, I know that much of guitars." I said.

"You hit each chord correctly, how did you do that?" She asked.

"The knobs on the top, tune it differently." I said.

"May I ask who you are?" She asked.

"My name is Bullet." I told her.

"You're the one who saved the princesses?"

"The very same." I told her.

"It is an honor to meet you Bullet." She said.

"Same as with you." I told her.

"Thanks Octavia." Scratch said.

"You're welcome Scratch, now if you'll excuse myself, I need to get going back to Manehattan. I have a very important show there tonight."

"Bye Octavia." I said.

"See you soon." Scratch said.

"Goodbye you two." Octavia said.

After Octavia went out the door, it was my turn to tease Vinyl.

"You like her don't you?" I questioned with a smile on my face, that was like Spongebob's in the episode where Squidward has his first Krabby Patty and he becomes addicted.

After about three minutes of silence, Scratch said, "Alright fine, I like her. Is that weird?"

"On my planet, no. But in my religion, yes." I told her.

"How does that work?" She asked.

"In reality, it doesn't, but here, most likely it does." I told her.

"I've never heard of a same sex marriage in Equestria before." Scratch said.

"I'm sure there has been one." I told her.

"Alright, but what if she doesn't like me?" Scratch asked.

"Hang on, what about some love potion I heard of before." I said.

"You are a genious." Scratch said. "I'm going home right now to make one."

"Have fun with that." I told her.

When Scratch left, Luna came back into the room from my bathroom.

"So, Bullet, did I tell you that you can go to Canterlot whenever you want to?" Luna asked.

"What? No." I said.

"Well, you can, me and my sisters voted on it." She said.

"Cool, thanks. I might use it soon." I said to her. "But what about Queen Chrysalis?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe we can make a portal and force her back into the Changeling realm." She said.

"Wow, you're really smart." I told her.

"I try to be." She said.

"Goodbye for now Bullet." Luna said to me.

"Alright, bye." I told her as she teleported back to Canterlot.


	8. Chapter 8: A Bet

I woke up at 9:00 that morning, never have I heard of so much heartbreak, families being torn apart, or even the potential of my family being torn apart. My father worked at the WTC, but he called in sick that day. Thank God. I was only 8 years old, my brother was 14, he was just leaving for school. We both promised each other and ourselves that, after that day, we'd join any military branch. I was Marines, he was Green Berets. On 9/11, I couldn't understand the word hate, or I'm sure none of my friends could either when we started school. I was so, fixated on 9/11 that I couldn't just, let it go. I killed sure, I killed taliban, hell, I loved killing the bastards who seperated families. I know they weren't, but they worked for them. I seen no difference. That was just me. My brother, however was different. He showed sympathy for the people he killed. Went to their families houses and apologized. He risked his life those days, to just say "I'm sorry." I would never do that. I would burn their corpses if I could. During those years, I plotted to kill Presidents Bush and Bush, for not dropping a nuclear bomb on their asses. Now, I kind of see it.

* * *

**Date: Dream: September 11, 2001 (9/11)**  
**Time: 9:03 **  
**Location: Boston, Massachusetts **  
**POV: Michael J Finn**

* * *

"We have reports of a second plane crashing into the East tower of the World Trade Center." The News reporter said.

"It's just coming down Pat, it is just coming down. It's exploding. It is billowing. Pat, the debris is flying, I've gotta run." A woman said.

"Mommy, what's going on?" I asked.

"Bad people have just flown into the World Trade Center honey." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know why." She said.

"Why did they fly the planes into the towers?" I asked.

"Because they don't like us, they hate us." She said.

About two minutes later, my mother called my dad.  
"Grant, turn your car around and go back home, Grant's not gong to school today." She said calling my father.

"Honey, the boy's gotta go to school." He said.

"No, he doesn't, now get back here NOW!" She screamed.

"Jesus babe, alright. Why?" He asked.

"You won't believe it until you see it." She said.

"Alright." he said, "But no tricks."

"I'm not lying, Grant, this time's different." She said.

"Mommy, can I have a peanut butter and jelly?" I asked her.

"Not right now, hun, I'm talking to your father." She said.

"Okay." I said. "Cartoons, mommy, I'm going to watch cartoons."

When my father got home, he asked "What?" Sounding pissed.

"Watch." She said.

"What, no, no, no no, no, no, No!" He screamed.

"That's why I wanted Grant home." She said.

"Hey, bro, want to see something cool?" Grant asked me.

"Okay." I said.

He took me into his room, and showed me a book he got from the library at his school.

"I know how much you like dinosaurs so I got you this." He said, taking out a book on dinosaurs.

"Cool." I said.

"For now, it's yours." He said.

"Thank you bro." I said.

"You're welcome." He said.

**23 Days Since Arrival **  
**Date: Local Time: Septerhooves 11 9:03**  
** Location: Canterlot **  
**POV: Bullet**

"You see, that's why I came here, every September 11th or Septerhooves, I have the same dream." I told Luna.

"Yes, I see now why you wanted to fight and everything, that was a bad day for your country, wasn't it Bullet?" She asked.

"Yeah, it was, that's why I died, was because of that." I told her, "Fighting Al-Quaeda in Azerbaijan was a mess."

"Was that the reason your friend betrayed you?" She asked.

"Yeah, they said they would pay him. Stupid fuck." I said.

"Hello Bullet, Celestia said, "Hey Luna."

"Hey Tia, how are you?" Luna asked.

"Good, Bullet, why are you here?" Celestia asked.

"I seem to have this dream that keeps recurring every Seeptember 11." I said.

"Hmm, I think I have the potion for that." Celestia said.

"Thank you Celestia," I said. "You're a lifesaver."

"What is the dream about?" Celestia asked.

"It's the reason why I chose to fight in the Marines in the first place, The day my country was rendered helpless, the day I learned the meaning of hate." I told her. "It's 9/11"

"9/11, I'm not familiar with that."

"9/11 was when Al-Queda or so they called themselves flew planes into my world's World Trade Center." I said.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I just told you, didn't I?" I asked.

"Yeah, I know, I'm just pulling your tail." Now that saying actually makes fucking sense.

"Alright, here it is." She said, handing me a pink potion.

"I drink this?" I asked.

"Yes." Celestia said.

"A pink potion?" I asked.

"What, you don't think potions come in different colors, do you?" Luna asked.

"Alright." I said, as I drank.

"Feel better?" Luna asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Alright, that's good." Luna said. "I can't have my teacher tired." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"Remember the guitar lessons you promised?" She asked.

"Oh, right." I said.

"So where do we begin?" Luna asked.

"You begin with a guitar silly." I said.

"Where is it?" She asked.

"Back at my place." I said.

"Alright, let's go." She said.

"Okay." I told her teleporting us back to my house.

After about ten minutes of teaching, she finally was able to play the first few chords of "Smoke on The Water"

"Good, now repeat it." I said.

"I'm doing it, look Bullet, I'm doing it." She said giddy.

"Alright, now I'll play the next chords, and you do the same." I said.

"Alright." She said.

After she got the whole song down, it has been two hours into the day.

"Alright, I think that's enough guitar." I told her. "But remember, what's the thing you need in order to get better at something?" I asked.

"Practice." She said.

"Good, no I think I need to learn some magic now or do you not remember your side of the deal?" I questioned.

"Yeah right." She said. "I remember."

"Let's go then." I said.

She then teleported us back to Canterlot.

"Now the first thing I'm going to teach you Bullet is levitation." she said.

After about two hours of learning, I had levitation and teleportation down and I was struggling with Alchemy. I already blew off my eyebrows and singed my mane.

"Alright Bullet, maybe Alchemy is not your thing." She said.

"Really?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, even I had trouble with it at first." She told me. "Do you want to try it again?" She asked.

"No, I think I'll give my face a bit of time to grow back." I said.

"Then you won't like Hermeticism." She said.

"What's that?" I asked..

"Hermeticism is when you can summon rain, snow, lightning, the Sun, the Moon, gravity, and such." She said.

"Really, is that what you and Celestia use to get the Sun up and Moon up?" I asked.

"Yep." She said. "When you practice lightning, you'll get it worse."

"Great," I told her, "More harm to my body."

"You'll get used to it." She said.

"Alright Luna, I think I'm going to try ssomething here." I told her.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm going to try to make something that was on my planet." I told her.

"What?" She asked.

"Wait, never mind." I told her.

"Why are you giving up?" She asked.

"There's nothing here that can be converted into what I need." I said.

"Well what can you do." She asked.

I pondered that thought in my head for a while until finally "If I have the supplies, I can make great houses." I said.

"I've seen your house, what makes you think you can make one?" She asked.

"If I had the materials, I'd be living in a huge house." I told her.

"I doubt it." She said

"You're on." I said. "To start a house from scratch, it should take a month." I said.

"Okay then, but if you lose, you're keeping the house I bought you, okay?" She asked.

"Alright." I told her.

"What do you need?" She asked.

"I need a ton of wood, whatever it is you guys use for roofing, and whatever you use for flooring." I told her.

"Okay, done." She said. "I'd go now, you only have a month."

"Yeah, see ya later." I told her, teleporting myself to the plot of the house and I got started.

**Days Since Arrival: 30 Days **  
**Date: Local Time: Septerhooves 19, 5:45 A.M.**  
**Location: Bullet's Land Plot **  
**POV: Twilight Sparkle**

"I can hear this all the way from the library, what are you doing?" I asked Bullet.

"Building, heavy lifting, and, yeah, making a house." He said.

"Why so early?" I asked him.

"Me and Luna had this bet that I couldn't make a whole house in a month." He said.

"It looks good so far, what have you done?" I asked.

"Well, right now, I've done the foundation, and I'm starting the left wall." He said, levitating a hammer to his hoof.

"Why don't you just levitate everything together, it'll be done faster." I said.

"Not a bad suggestion, but if I levitate everything, it'll all fall apart as soon as I'm done." He said.

"What's going on here?" Rainbow Dash said, flying down. "Oh it's you egghead, what now?"

"I'm building a house." He answered.

"Why right now?" She asked.

"I only have a month to make it." He said.

"Says who?" She said.

"Luna." I said.

"Really, those two are going to drive me mad." Dash said.

"If you don't like it, then talk to him." I said.

"Hello Bullet, what are you up to?" Pinkie asked.

"How are you not sleepy?" Rainbow Dash asked as her jaw hit the floor.

"I'm never sleepy." She replied.

"Well that's good for you." Bullet said, lifting up a wall.

"You need a cake." Pinkie said.

"No Pinkie I-" Where did she go?" Bullet asked.

"Already gone." Me and Rainbow Dash said.

"Of course." He said.

"Yep." Luna said, coming out of nowhere. "I underestimated you Bullet." She said.

"Why thank you." Bullet said.

"This makes me want to barf." Dash said.

"Well, let's just hope Hearts and Hooves Day isn't around the corner." I said.

How wrong I was.

**38 Days Since Arrival**  
** Date: Local Time: Septerhooves 27 9:04 Hearts and Hooves Day **  
**Location: Bullet's Almost Finished House **  
**POV: Luna**

"Hey Bullet." I said, walking up to him hoping he knew today was Hearts and Hooves Day.

"Hello Princess." He said as I walked up to the house. House was an understatement.

"This looks more like a-." I said.  
"Mansion?" He asked, cutting me off.

"Yes, where'd you learn to build this?" I asked.

"My father." He said.

"Well, I must say, he taught you everything, didn't he?" I asked.

"Yes, well, now I only need the roofing." He said

"Bullet, why don't you take a break?" I asked, "After all, it is Hearts and Hooves Day?"

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes, why don't you take a break?" I asked.

"Alright, after all, I should spend time with my special somepony, shouldn't I?" He asked.

"Yes, we should together." I said.

"Hello Bullet." Vinyl said.

"Hey Scratch." He said.

"Hello Princess." Vinyl said.  
"Hello Vinyl, how are you?" I said.

"Never better." She said.

"Hey Scratch, I need to talk to you later, alright?" He said.

"If it's about Octavia, she's my special somepony, and I'm her's." She said happily.

"That's great." I said. "Well, after all, you should've heard of the old queens who fell in love with each other and were married." I said.

"What?" Vinyl asked "So same sex marriage is legal here?" She asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Woah." Bullet said.

"Well, we're off." She said.

"Us too." Bullet said.

**Just so you guys all know, Bullet didn't move, just took down the house, and built a bigger one.**


	9. Chapter 9: Scary House Preparations

**60 Days Since Arrival **  
**Date: Octohooves 19, 11:00 A.M.**  
**Location: Bullet's Now Finished House **  
**POV: Bullet**

I was sleeping in that day, after all, I just built a house non-stop for the past month, only taking breaks for the cakes Pinkie Pie made. Until, of course, she came into my new house to remind me of a holiday that was coming up, a holiday three of my guys were skullfucked by Al-Queda on, and the day my father was born.

"Bullet, Bullet, Bullet!" Pinkie screamed running into my room at full force.

"What?" I said still damn tired. "What is it?"

"You do know All Hoove's Eve is coming up right?" She asked.

"You mean Halloween?" I asked now awoken for the whole day.

"If you mean the night all us ponies dress up to free candy at night, then yes." She said. God she was always on a goddamn sugar rush. I wish I was half as energetic as her.

"Yes." I said. "Why?"

"I was wondering, since your house is so big, if we can have a party for All Hoove's Eve?" She asked.

"Sure?" I said.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." I told her.

"Yes there is." She said.

"Well, Halloween is my father's birthday and-"

"Birthdays are good, aren't they?" She asked.

"You didn't let me finish." I told her. "Yes, it is my father's birthday, but it is also the day three of my buddies died aswell."

"Oh, well that is sad." She said.

"Yeah, I know." I told her. Although they weren't Marines, they fought with us in Azerbaijan, from New Zealand, they were mixed into my unit. One was a medic, the other a support gunner, and the other, a point guard.

"Well, I know this party will cheer you up." She said.

"Yeah, I know, I should let past events stay in the past, but it's hard forgetting those images, especially if you were really close with the people." I told her.

"Well come on!" She said. "It's a beautiful day outside."

"Pinkie, not to be a drag or anything, but you do know I just made an entire house without any sleep, right?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, you should sleep." She said. "I'm sorry, but the party is still going, right?" She asked.

"Yes, it is." I told her.

"Yaaaay!" Is all I heard as she raced out of my house and screamed into the streets. The next thing I know, who else but Luna shows up.

"Luna, I'm going to sleep." I told her, I haven't gotten any sleep for the past month making this house." I told her.

"Yes, well, with your building skills, I'm sure you'll be very famous in a little time." She said. "And that part was your fault, not mine."

"Alright, yeah, take a look around, see if your highness needs anything custom." I told her.

"Yeah, I'm sure I'd want anything you just made, and everything, you did make the whole house by hand, right?" She asked.

"Walls and furniture." I told her.

"Wow, I only wanted to see you try to make the outer parts, never the inner parts, Alright, you win the bet multiplied by two." She said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, now what was it you wanted?" She asked.

"Sleep." I said.

"Ha-ha very funny." She said. "Anyways, it's time to get up." She said levitating my blanket off of me.

"Hey, give that back." I said.

"Alright." She said. Giving it back.

"Thank you, I'll be ten more minutes." I told her.

"Alright, but if you're not down there in ten minutes, I'm coming up here to rip your blanket in half, and tear your pillow to smithereens."

"That's dark even for you." I told her.

"I can go darker if that's what you want." She said.

"No, I'm good, thanks." I said.

Great, now I need to get out of bed after my bet with Luna. This is just perfect. Perfect.

"Hang on." I told her. Getting into the shower. Somethings I thought I'd never have again were food, running water, and a roof.

"Jeez, what do you want?" I asked her as I got dressed.

"Well you know All Hoove's Eve is around the corner right?" She asked.

"Before you ask anything, I already lent my house to Pinkie." I said.

"No, not at all." She said.

"What?" I asked her.

"Do you want to come to Canterlot for The Royal All Hoove's Eve party? She asked.

"Look, I can't." I told her, "I already promised Pinkie Pe I'd be here."

"You can teleport, right?" She asked.

"Yes, but-"

"Teleport between Canterlot and this party." She said. " And I'll come with you sometimes too."

"Alright. Oh wait, Luna?" I asked.

"Yes Bullet?" She asked.

"What about Queen Chrysalis?" I asked.

"She's probably back into her realm that she knows Equestria has two of the toughest warrior ponies." She said.

"I don't know, after all, who tries to kill somepony just to bluff?" I asked. Although that happened a lot in my world, or dimension, or whatever the hell this is.

"Well if she's not, we'll just push her through the portal." She said.

"Yeah, alright, but what if somepony falls through?" I asked.

"If somepony falls through, then we get him out." She said.

"Thanks Luna." I said.

"Why, worried you'll fall through?" She asked.

"More like pulled in." I told her.

"Bullet, there's nothing to worry about." She said, leaving, "See you at the party."

"Bye." I said waving with the fakest smile, even the Joker would be ashamed.

**65 Days Since Arrival**  
** Date: Octohooves 24 **  
**Location: Bullet's House**  
** POV: Luna**

"Hello Bullet." I said, giving him Rarity's new handmade outfit.

"Hey Luna." He said. "What are these?"

"From Rarity." I told him.

"Alright." He said, opening the box.

"Well, what is it?" I asked.

"Fucking cammies?" He asked. "Jeez, pretty much everpony knows me now, don't they?" He said, smiling.

"Yes, well, I told her to make you them." I said. "Kind of a - gift."

"Thanks Luna." He said, hugging me.

"You're welcome." I told him.

"Now, I have to go, make somepony a house." He said.

"Who?" I asked.

"I think it was Derpy." He said. "Wanted me to make her house bigger."

"Let me guess, the Doctor's moving in with her?" I asked.

"What?" He asked, "She never mentioned a doc."

"Doctor Whooves, she really likes him." I informed him.

"And, he doesn't like her, does he." He said.

"I don't know, ask him at your party, after all, you did invite, everypony in Ponyville." I said.

"Oh, shit, that's right." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"What would happen if, I told anypony of our upcoming marriage?" He asked.

"Let me be here too." I said.

"Alright." He said. "What have I gotten myself into."

"What?" I asked.

"Just that I'm the cause of two couples, what if I have to intervene with Derpy and Doc Whooves?" He asked.

"If you need to, do it." I told him.

"I just hope I don't"

"Well, seeing true love is hard to come by." I said, "But we've seen two already."

"Fuck." He said, "Well, I've got to go." He said, hugging me.

"Bye Bullet." I said, teleporting to Canterlot.

"Tia?" I asked.

"Yes?" She said.

"I need some advice."

"About what?" She asked.

"Love." I said.

"Who, you and Bullet, or Octavia and Vinyl?"

"Doctor Whooves and Derpy."

"Why?" She asked.

"I kind of told Bullet they were moving in with each other, but the Doctor doesn't like her." I said.

"Did you lie?" She asked.

"No." I said, "Just guessed."

"A guess is different from a lie." She said.

"Well, alright." I said, "I just hope Bullet doesn't dig where he can't."

"Why, hoping he won't?" She asked.

"Kind of." I said.

"Well, just wait until his party, everypony is going." She said.

"Great, I just hope Queen Chrysalis doesn't go.

"No woories sis." She said, "I put an anti- changeling shield around his house, and twenty guard will be there."

"I just hope you're right." I said.

"I am." She said.

**66 Days Since Arrival **  
**Date: Octohooves 25 **  
**Location: "Bullet's Scare Factory"**  
**POV: Twilight**

"Gosh Pinkie, when he said scary, I don't think he meant THAT scary." I told her.

"Why?" She asked

"I mean, come on Pinkie, we don't want to scare everypony out of a week of sleep." I said.

"Lame!" Rainbow Dash said, flying down from a cloud.

"Twilight says it shouldn't be that scary." Pinkie said.

"Why not Twi?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"You're not a 6 year old Dash." I said, "We don't want to scare them too death."

"Yeah, you're probably right." They said.

"Exactly, we don't want to make it too scary for the kiddies, yet too lame for the grown ups."

"How do you propose we do that?" Dash asked.

"I say, we give the kids bravery potions, and keep the house as is." I said.

"Great idea!" Dash said, "Need any help?"

"Sure, but we should warn Bullet of what his house is." I said.

"Yeah, we'll warn him when he gets here, as for now, just start decorating." Pinkie said.


	10. Chapter 10: All Hoove's Eve

**72 Days Since Arrival**  
** Date: Octohooves 31, All Hoove's Eve **  
**Location: Bullet's Scare Factory **  
**POV: Bullet**

"Hello everypony!" I said to all the ponies who were in my house, including Derpy and the Doc.

"Hello." They all replied.

"Are you all ready to have the greatest party ever?" I asked.

"Yeah!" They all said.

"Great, the living room is basically all games, the dining room is the apple bob contest, the bedrooms are all spooky bedrooms where you go to get a good scare, and the kitchen, is - well- the kitchen." I said.

"Are there any pears, I hate pears." Asked a horse with an hourglass cutie mark.

"No Who, there aren't ant pears." I said.

"His name is Whooves." Derpy said.

"I know." I said, hoping Doc Whooves would take the bait, yet not the way I predicted.

As I walked to the bedroom, I heard him walking behind me.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" He questioned with a knife at my throat.

"My name is Bullet, I know you from a T.V. show we used to have on Earth." I said.

"Well Bullet, I was hoping you would be here," He said. "I kind of have a problem.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I like a pony, but I'm not sure she likes me." He said.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"Her name is Derpy Hooves." He said.

"Oh shit." I said under my breath.

"Can you help me?" He asked.

"What can I do?" I asked.

"You can ask her and see if she likes me?" He said.

"Fine." I said, then pushed him onto the floor, "Next time you wave a knife that close to my neck, I WILL kill you, no matter who ever likes you and who don't, you will be a blood stain in this house, do you understand me?" I asked.

"Yes, I do." He said, scared shitless.

"Good." I said.

Then we went back out to the party, I went to find Derpy, he just partied like the mad doctor he was in the shows.

"Derpy?" I asked.

"Yes?" She said.

"I need to ask you something." I said.

"What?" She asked.

"Do you like Doctor Whooves?" I said.

"Yes, I'd trade all the muffins in the world to be with him." She said, "Please don't tell him, I don't want to ruin our friendship." She said.

"I won't." I said.

"Promise?" She asked.

"I promise." I said. Little did she know, all I promised to was not ruining their friendship.

"Hey, Doc." I said.

"Yes Bullet, did she say she liked me?" He asked.

"Yes Doc, she did." I said.

"Ariiiiiiiiiiiiba!" He yelled, making everypony look at us.

"Jesus, Doc, next time a little more quiet?" I asked.

"Sorry." He said.

"It's alright." I said.

"Now what, I don't have the guts to tell her." He said.

"Fuck, really? Really?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me." He said.

"I do, just now, it's going to be 20 times harder." I said.

"I know you can do it Bullet." He said, "Luna does, Derpy does, even Celestia knows it."

"Alright, just let me think this through." I said, going out onto the roof.

Then, who else but Luna shows up.

"Hey Bullet." She said.

"Hey Luna." I said, not looking at her.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Thinking." I replied.

"About what?" She asked.

"What the hell I'm going to do about Hooves and Whooves." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"The doctor likes her back, but doesn't have the cahones to ask her out." I said.

"Well, I know you can do it." She said, "Come on, let's go to Canterlot."

"Alright." I said. We then teleported ourselves to Canterlot.

"Hello Tia," Luna said, "What are you doing?"

"Luna, Bullet, Derpy and Doctor Whooves are going to fall in love." She said.

"I think I already established that." I said.

"No, I mean saying to each other their feelings." She said.

"Fuck this shit." I said, going into my room and getting the gatorade and taking a sip from it.

"Bullet, you need to get them to tell each other." Celestia said.

"Fuck me, again?" I groaned.

"Yes you, again." Celestia said. Teleporting me back to my roof.

"I know how to do it." I said.

**1 Hour Later:**

"Hey Doc, I know what'll I can do to help you." I said.

"What?" He said.

"Sit here, and let me get Derpy, just do not let her see you." I said.

"Alright." He said.

**POV Change: Derpy**

"Derpy, follow me." Bullet said.

"Alright, see you later Carrot Top." I said.

"Bye Derpy." Carrot Top said, with a grin that said "I know".  
"Derpy, this is the confession room, where you tell your deepest fears, and secrets." He said.

"I'm not sure what a fear is, but I do have secrets." I said. "But which ones should I tell?" I asked.

"Start out with your secret crush." He suggested.

"I'm not sure, He is at the party." I said.

"Just say it." He said.

"Alright." I began, "I love Doctor Whooves, I would trade all the muffins in the world for him, I love to see him, and if he doesn't like me then fine. But, it's about the person you like, not just the word like. It's harder every adventure for me not to tell him, I never told him for the simple fact if he didn't like me, it would ruin our friendship." I finished.

"Wow, that actually brought a tear to my eye Derpy. The wisest words on love I've ever heard. I can't believe you don't know it yet." He said.

"What?" I asked as Doctor Whooves pushed the curtain away from being between us.

"I love you too Derpy." He said.  
I screamed, then fell unconcious.

**POV Change: Bullet**

"Derpy, Derpy?" Doc asked. "Great, I think I broke her." He said.

"No, you just shocked her into unconciousness is all." I said.

"What do I do?" He asked.

"I heard the only way to reverse this is to do something more shocking than before." I said.

"Like what?" He asked.

"You could, I don't know, cross lips with her." I said.

"I can't kiss her!" He said.

"Well, let's see, either you kiss her, or she is a statue forever." I said.

"Alright." He said.

"I hope you still trust me Derpy." He said, going in for the kill.

"Doctor?" She asked after they broke the kiss.

"Yes Derpy?" He said. "I love you too." She said.

"Alright." I said. "I'll leave you two to do what ever you wish."

"Thank you Bullet." They said.

"Don't thank me, thank fate." I said, "Fate is the one that brought you here."

Ever since I studied ancient Greece, I always believed in Fate. I believed in destiny and all that too.

"Bullet, you did it." Luna said, teleporting behind me. Needless to say, she scared me shitless.

"Luna, what are you doing?" I asked after suffering my mini heart attack.

"Nothing." She said drawing a circle in the ground with her front hoof.

"Why don't you invite your sisters and all?" I asked.

"I don't know, you tell anypony of our upcoming marriage yet?" She asked.

"More ponies than you could imagine." I said jokingly.

"Why? I said to not to." She said, starting to cry.

"I was only kidding." I said.

"Me too." She said.

"You're good." I said, only giving credit to where it was due. I almost fell for it.

"You are too." She said.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"About what?" She asked.

**POV Change: Luna**

"Everything, our wedding day, Queen Chrysalis, everything?" He asked.

"Oh, Tia scheduled our wedding for Novehooves 11th, On Family Appreciation Day." I said.

"What?" He asked, his jaw dropping to the floor both figuratively and literally.

"Yes, sorry it's on such short notice, Tia wants us to be married before Chrysalis can get here." I said.

"Now she's coming?" He asked.

"Yes." I said, "And this time an even bigger army."

"Fuck." He said.

"I know." I said, "I don't want to lose you." I said cuddling up to him in fear.

"I don't either, but most likely, It'll be me who is lost." He said, accepting the cuddle, comforting me.

"Don't say that Bullet." I said.

"We both know this is going to happen." He said. "If it's my destiny to fall in battle, at least it'll be in Equestria's victory."

"Bullet, stop." I said.

"I wish I could Luna, but for now, let's live the way we want to." He said. "Believe me, I want to be with you."

"I do too, but don't think about it." I said.

"Will you know, if she changes into me, and it looks like there's two of me, which one I am?" He asked.

"Yes, I will." I said.

"Alright." He said, looking back up at the night sky.

"I never noticed how beautiful the sky is at night." I said, trying to bring his mind out of this 'destiny' thing.

"Yeah, but you're twice as beautiful, sure you might create it, but it's not the same as you." He said.

"Thank you Bullet." I said.

"You're welcome." He said.

**Days until Wedding: 10**  
** Location: Ponyville **  
**POV: Twilight Sparkle**

"Paper!" The mailman said.

"Spike!" I yelled.

"Yeah twilight?" He asked.

"Can you get the paper?" I asked.

"Sure." He said.

After about two minutes, Spike came upstairs with the biggest look of shock on his face as he held a letter.

"What is it Spike?" I asked. As he looked turned the letter over to me.

It read _"Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_You are invited to the wedding of Bullet Finn and Princess Luna. Please join us in holy matripony as the couple in question are wed before Princess Celestia. You may play games after the reception and have access to unlimited cakes and beverages, all supplied by Sugarcube Corner, Ponyvilles favorite bakery._

_Signed, Princess Luna, and 1st Lieutenant Bullet Finn"_

"Who's Bullet?" Spike asked.

"The bravest pony in all of Equestria is getting married to Princess Luna?" I asked.

"What's so great about him?" Spike asked.

"He was killed in a foreign country, in a forign world and was sent here to become a pony and to make friends, he actually adjusted pretty well." I informed Spike.

"How come I've never met him?" He asked.

"You weren't at any of his parties?" I asked.

"No? Why would I go?" Spike asked.

"You do have a point." I said, "Why don't we go see him?" I asked.

"Alright," Spike said, "Is he as cool as you made him seem?"

"Cooler." I said.

**POV Change: Queen Chrysalis**

"How could he have lived?" I asked one of my changeling officers who just stepped through the portal.

"I am not sure my Queen," He said, "I was not here to prove he was dead."

"I had my gryphons tear him to pieces, how is this possible, he wasn't breathing." I said.

"I am not sure, may I suggest a full on invasion in two weeks?" He said.

"How about ten days." I said.

"That works." He said.

"Good." I said, "This time, don't fail me." I said.

"I will not, my Queen." He said, bowing as he left my presence.

**Date: Dream: October 13, 2015**  
** Location: Somewhere in Afghanistan **  
**POV: SSgt Michael J Finn**

"Fuck this, stay frosty." I said while patrolling a school with our new joint ops men from New Zealand, England, and Canada.

"I know sarge." Connor O'Drake, the medic from New Zealand said.

"We all know," Gregory Stanly, Our newest support gunner from England said.

"Hey Connor, shut the hell up." Our Canadian repairman said.

"Alright recs, no killing each other, save it for the Taliban." I said.

"Big man, what's your status?" I asked. Two hours ago, Hunter squad 5-0 and 5-8 were seperated when a suicide bomber kid ran up to us. The scariest shit ever. "Big Man, say again, What's your status?" I asked again.

"DevilDog, this is Big Man, we're held up in a fire station at grid 67 Bravo, 8 Equal. Do you copy?" He said.

"Yeah, We copy, any casualties?" I asked.

"Yeah, we got at least two down." He said.

"Alright guys, let's go." I told Hunter team. I was called DevilDog because I was a gamer, just like DevilDogGamer on YouTube, I called Big Man because of Brick from Borderlands, and Psycho, because of the psychos in the game, and he was a bit of one too.

"Big Man, you can't give me anything to explode like technicals or anything?" Psycho asked. My point exactly.

"Psycho, if you can, we've got us a few technicals over here." Big Man said.

"Alright, let's go!" Psycho yelled running in front of us.

"Psycho, get back here." I said.

"Hey Devil," South said, he was our Intelligence in D.C.

"Shoot South." I said.

"Big Man and Hunter 5-8 are two clicks west of your position."

"Thanks South." I said.

"No prob." He said.

"Alright boys, give 'em hell." I said.

"I think Psycho's already done that." Connor said.

"Shut the fuck up Connor!" Greg said. Connor wasn't liked in his squadron, or the Joint Ops squadron, all because he was from New Zealand. He dyed his hair blue and carried a .44 magnum, a gun Psycho would kill to have.

"I said can it!" I yelled into their earpieces, making them cringe. If you dumbfucks are ready, we're in a war here. If you want to kill each other do it on your own time." I said.

Then we got to Big Man's postion, the whole friggin' Talibani army was there.

"RATATATATATATAT!" I heard coming from Psycho's Mg36.

"RATATATATATATAT!" I heard from Gregory's L86LSW.

I opened fire also. "RATATATATATAT!" My Mk14 went off on full auto mode.

"CRACK!" I heard before seeing Connor go down.

"Oh shit! Oh shit!" He screamed.

"Don't worry Connor I'm here." I said, running over to him, dragging him behind cover.

"That dickhorsecuntpussybitch!" He said.

"Connor, it's alright, it's only a flesh wound." I said.

"TO THE FRIGGIN' BALLS!" He shouted in my ear.

"Alright, Connor, god, we'll get you out of here, don't worry." I said, wrapping his testicles in gauze to stop the bleeding.

"Fuckin' prick couldn't shoot me in the leg, picks my balls!" He shouted.

"Connor, you'll still have kids, if you live that long." Gregory said. He was right, he wouldn't have kids if we stayed there too long.

"CRACK!" I shot my Mk14, getting a headshot off the bastard.

"Alright guys, follow me, arrowhead formation." I said.

"Yes sir." Psycho said, grabbing Drake and holding him in a fireman's carry.

When I opened the door, there were three guys dying, one guy dead, Big Man wasn't wounded along with six others.

"You okay?" I asked Big Man.

"Yeah." He said.

"Alright, everyone pick a technical." I said, we're going to Firebase Wealth." I said. Firebase Wealth was two miles away from our position.

"I got the gun." Psycho said.

"I'm driving." Big Man said.

"Connor's got passenger with Big Man and Psycho." I said.

Once we were loaded up, I drove the technical out with Big Man and \Gregory in tow. But when we got to Wealth, we were in for a surprise.

"Get out of the car!" Warrant Officer Jones said.

"Yes sir." I said.

Every Marine stationed there had their weapons drawn.

"Officer what's going on?" I asked.

"Oh, it's you Devil." False Alarm!" He said.

"Where the hell were you guys, you supposed to be at Firebase Alpha, right?" He asked.

"Yessir, but Hunter 5-0 and 5-8 got seperated at the school, I led an assault on a fire station that Taliban had surrounded 5-8 at." I said.

"Alright." Finn, I'm putting you in for Gunney, you deserve it." He said.

"Oh, right sir, we've got wounded too." I said.

"Shit, your medic got hit in the balls?" a private asked.

"Not funny prick!" Connor said.

"Well, you'll still have kids, that's a plus." The medic said.

"Alright Hunter Squads, you guys deserve some R&R." Jones said.

"Thank god." Big Man said.


	11. Chapter 11: The Coupled Pair

**9 Days Until Wedding **  
**Date: Novehooves 2**  
** Location: Canterlot**  
** POV: Princess Luna**

"Luna." Celestia said.

"Yes Tia?" I asked.

"How are you today?" She asked.

"Good, why?" I asked.

"Queen Chrysalis says she'll invade us on your wedding day." She said.

"Great, The same day we banish her from Equestria." I said, thinking about what Bullet said.

"What's wrong Luna?" She asked.

"Nothing, just last night his party, he kind of scared me." I said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean, he said he'd probably lose his life." I said, "I don't want that." I said.

"Luna, don't worry, he won't die." She said.

"I hope he won't either." I said, crying.

"Don't worry, he wont die." She said again.

"I don't know." I said.

"Hey, cheer up, he's not dead yet, right?"

"No, I guess not." I said.

"Then stop crying, let's just focus on the present." She said.

"All right, no future, just the present." I said.

"Exactly." She said, "Do you remember that day when you got your cutie mark?"

"Yes, the day I lifted up the moon." I answered.

"I thought you wouldn't be evil, but you did-"

"Tia, please don't." I said, "I'm trying to forget, not remember."

"Yeah, alright, but that day, I was so proud, on your wedding day, I will be just as proud." She said, "I don't care what happens, Bullet can fend for himself, you just don't believe him."

"I guess you're right." I said.

**POV Change: Bullet**

"Hi Twilight." I said.

"Hey Bullet, I have a friend who wants to meet you." She said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, Spike, come on, he won't hurt." She said.

"H- h- hello Bullet" Said a nervous purple dragon.

"You must be Spike." I said.

"Yeah, I hear you protected the Princesses 3 times." He said.

"Yes, that's me." I said, "Human Marine turned Pony."

"What?" He asked, "Humans aren't real."

"There's some mysteries of the universe many don't know, then there's the ones that do." I said.

"Spike, Bullet was a human back on Earth, where he's from." Twilight said.

"So, are you from an alternate dimension or something?" He asked.

"I'm sorry Bullet." Twilight said.

"No, you need to feed the curiosity to the cat in order to kill it." I said, turning to Spike. "I'm not sure what or where Earth is from here, but this is my home now, and I'm not leaving until I die."

"Woah." Spike said as his eyes widened.

"Yep." I said.

"Bullet, maybe we need to show him the spell I used on you in the library." Twilight said.

"Good idea." I said.

"You ready to see a human, Spike?" Twilight asked.

"Okay." The curious dragon said.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I said as I turned human.

"Wow." Spike said, as I turned human.

"Yes, I know. First time a human seen a dragon before." I said.

"Do you think you can defeat Queen Chrysalis?" Spike asked.

"I hope so." I said, turning pony again.

**POV Change: Queen Chrysalis**

"So, Bullet and Luna are getting married?" I asked myself.

"Yes, they are." One of the gryphons said.

"I'm not sure if I should take Bullet's or Luna's form, most likely Bullet."

"Yes my Queen, should we get him now?" The gryphon asked.

"No, I'll take his form when we invade." I said.

"Yes my Queen." The gryphon said.

**POV Change: Luna**

"Where's my dress?" I asked my sister

"Being made by Rarity, why?" She asked.

"I don't know, I just want to know what it looks like." I said.

"It's a white dress." She said. "When it's done, you can see it."

"Fine." I said.

"Good, here's a bouquet." She said.

"What do I do with this?" I asked.

"You throw it behind your mane, and the lucky one who catches it is most likely next to be married." She replied.

"Who said that?" I asked.

"Bullet. It's a tradition from where he's from" She said.

"That's just the luck part, love isn't based on luck." I said.

"On his planet, his race believes in luck and all that." She said. "It was luck that he didn't die after his friend killed his girlfriend."

"But it was fate that brought him here, and it's his 'destiny' to die when Queen Chrysalis invades." I said, "I don't want that."

"He won't die." She said, "Come on Luna, let's go see him."

"Alright," I answered. "Let's go."

"Oh wait, he also said it was unlucky for the bride and groom to see each other before their wedding day." She said.

**POV Change: Bullet**

"What's wrong Spike?" I asked.

"He's afraid of Princess Luna after that Nightmare moon thing she went through."

"Spike, she's not like that anymore." I told the little dragon.

"Am I?" Luna said.

I jumped atleast two feet in the air, plus the height I got as I flew away from her since she scared me to death.

"What?" I said, "It's not funny!"

"Yes it is," Luna said, giggling, "It's always funny to scare you."

"Well you scared Spike into unconcousness." Twilight said.

"I'm sorry Spike." Luna said, and he woke up.

"Why?" He asked, still a white outline.

Now we were all laughing at the little guy. "Reminds me of the most skiddish guy in my whole squad." I said.

"How?" he asked, his purple coming back to him.

"You could scare him with a spoon." I said. "Care to see?" I asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Boo!" Twilight said behind him, levitating a spoon. He jumped again.

"Jumpscares for the win!" I said.

"Ha- ha." Spike said, sarcastically.

"Well, I've got to go now." Twilight said.

"Really, already?" Celestia asked.

"Yes." Twilight replied.

"Well, did you learn anything?" She asked.

"I learned Spike gets scared real easily." Twilight said.

"I think we all learned that." I said.

We all then started laughing.

**8 Days Untill Wedding **  
**Location: Ponyville, Bullet's house **  
**POV: Bullet**

"Hey Bullet, I hear you're getting married to the princess, am I right?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yes, I am." I said, "Why?"

"Just wondering." She said, "Open up before I kick the door in." She said.

"You kick that down, you're dead." I said. "I'll be right down."

I opened the door, and got a pie to the face. "Pinkie, why did you throw this pie?" I asked.

"Rainbow Dash said to." She said.

"Of course." I said, where are all the others?" I asked.

"Applejack is preparing for the apple harvest season next month, Rarity is making Luna's dress, Twilght is studying, and Fluttershy is in her house." Pinkie Pie said.

"Holy, shit." I said, sitting down.

"What?" They asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"Yes there is, and you're going to tell us." Rainbow Dash said.

"You guys just remind me of something I played in a videogane." I said.

"What?" They asked.

"It was a game called Amnesia, possibly one of the scariest games I ever played, except Slender." I said.

"Why do we remind you of the game?" Pinkie asked. It was actually a mod that reminded me of them, The small horse custom story series.

"Just when you threw the pie at my face, it scared me, kinda like the game, where there's these chefs that throw pies at you." I said, lying, but they bought it.

"Oh, alright, sorry." Pinkie said.

"Don't worry." I said.


	12. Chapter 12: A Wedding To Remember pt 1

**5 Days Until Wedding **  
**Date: Novehooves 6 **  
**Location: Unknown **  
**POV: Queen Chrysalis**

"I will have the throne of Equestria soon, I can feel it." I said.

"Yes my Queen, we will." Said my changeling officer, "But what if we do not succeed?" He asked.

"We will, after I take Bullet's form, they will not know which one's which, then I will use a memory spell so that I can have his memories, incase they ask." I said.

"Very well thought out my Queen." He said.

"Yes, then they will banish Bullet to the moon, and I will become the Queen of Equestria once again, since their army will not have a warrior like him anymore to fight." I said.

"Great idea." He said.

"It is, isn't it, although, I must say I feel bad for ruining such a good couple, it almost makes me want to cry." I said.

"Do you need a tissue?" He asked.

"I said, almost." I replied.

"Yes my Queen." He said, leaving the room.

**Location Change: Canterlot**  
** POV Change: Princess Luna**

"Hello Bullet." I said, scaring him.

"Hey Luna," He said, "What are you up to?" He asked.

"Nothing, just coming to see my future husband, why?" I said.

"No reason." He said.

"You miss her don't you?" I asked.

"No. I'm just thinking, If I were to die here, on our wedding day, what would you do?" He asked.

"You're not going to die." I told him, "Especially someone who has been ponynapped, suffered three comas, two of which you shouldn't have even woken up, turned to stone by a cockatrice, and fought gryphons, twice." I said, counting the times he had been near death.

"Luna, wake up." He said, "In five days, Queen Chrysalis is going to invade, with an army of who knows what, or how big, and I'll fight 'till the end, or at least, try saving you."

"Bullet, you won't die." I told him.

"Well what if I'm in a coma that I don't wake up from?" He asked.

"No matter what, I'll still love you the same." I said. "Why are you so fixated on your death?" I asked.

"I've died before, I can die again." He said. "I've been shot, stabbed, mortar rounds have exploded near me." He continued, "I've had grenades thrown at me, tackled, knocked unconcious, just in my past life. I will either die, or be in a coma that lasts my entire life. You've heard the nurses." He finished.

"Bullet, you wont die." I said, "Why don't you play us a song to get your mind of it?"

"Alright." He said. "This is in Polish, so I'll translate it after I'm done, alright?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

_"Hey, Mimo Wszystko"_

_"Kochaj mnie mimo wszystko_

_Do niedzieli jakos szlo _  
_Lukier, miod, liryczne cudo _

_Kochaj mnie mimo wszytko_

_Nagle cos, drobiazdzek wrecz_  
_ Na manowce zlosci wywiodl mnie _

_Kochaj mnie mimo wszytko_

_Jesli zwatpisz choc jeden raz _  
_Jesli zwatpisz choc jeden raz _  
_Jesli zwatpisz choc raz _  
_To chocbys z pistoletem _  
_Zaszedi mi droge _  
_Powrotow nie bedzie_

_Czasem cos tyci czort_  
_ Zdania szyk przestawi mi_

_ Kochaj mnie mimo wszystko_

_Lub slalomem gubiac krok_  
_ Wracam po dwock glebszych pozno w noc _

_Kochaj mnie mimo wszystko_

_Jesli zwatpisz choc jeden raz _  
_Jesli zwatpisz choc jeden raz _  
_Jesli zwatpisz choc raz _  
_To chocbys z pistoletem_  
_ Zaszedi mi droge_  
_ Powroto nie bedzie_

_Kochaj mnie mimo wszystko, kochaj mnie mimo wszystko"_

"Do you want the translation?" He asked.

"No, I don't think so." I said.

"Alright." He said.

By the time we were done with our conversation, it was night time.

"Perfect night." He said.

"Thank you Bullet." I said.

"You're welcome." He replied, "Why do you and Celestia raise the Sun and Moon, while on my planet, it all just happened naturally?" He asked.

"I don't know. Maybe there were things that can't be explained on your world that are too." I told him.

"You're right." He said, "Oh, and Luna."

"Yes." I said.

"Thank you." He said.

"For what?" I asked.

"Everything that's happened so far. Thanks." He said.

"You're welcome Bullet, now bye." I said, going back to my room.

"Bye Luna." He said, teleporting back to his house.

**2 Days Until Wedding**  
** Location: Canterlot **  
**POV: Bullet**

"My father who art in heaven, please allow me to live on this planet with my new found friends without death for me or whoever else death lies ahead of. Please, do not allow them to die, for if they must, please, take me instead." I prayed. "Please, do not take this life from me."

It was time that held the answers for me, I knew I could die on our wedding day, and if I did, I'd just hope Equestria still stands. Hope was the only illusion left. I then decided to play a song for the moment.

_Kansas "Carry On My Wayward Son"_

_"Carry on my wayward son, there'll be peace when you are done._  
_Lay your weary head to rest, Don't you cry no more._

_Once I rose above the noise and confusion, Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion_  
_ I was soaring ever higher, But I flew too high_

_Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man, though my mind could think I still was a madman,_  
_I hear the voices when I'm dreaming, I can hear them say_

_Carry on my wayward son, there'll be peace when you are done,_  
_Lay your weary head to rest, Don't you cry no more._

_Masquerading as a man with a reason, My charade is the event of the season._  
_And if I claim to be a wise man, Well it surely means that I don't know_

_On a stormy sea of moving emotion, Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean I set a course for the winds of fortune, But I hear the voices say_

_Carry on my wayward son, there'll be peace when you are done_  
_ Lay your weary head to rest, Don't you cry no more._

_No!_

_Carry on, you will always remember_  
_ Carry on, nothing equals the splendor _  
_Now your life's no longer empty_  
_ Surely heaven waits for you!_

_Carry on my wayward son, there'll be peace when you are done_  
_ Lay your weary head to rest,_  
_ Don't you cry, Don't you cry no more._

_No more!"_


	13. Chapter 13: A Wedding To Remember pt 2

**0:00 Until Wedding,**  
** 5 Hours Until Invasion **  
**Date: Novehooves 9 **  
**Location: Canterlot **  
**POV: Bullet**

"Holy fuck." I said as I walked out of the castle. This wedding was bigger than Prince William and Princess Kate's wedding. As I walked, there were guards playing the trumpet. Then there was at least 5,000 ponies here, including Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie, Applejack's family, Vinyl, Octavia, Rarity's family, Scootaloo, and Derpy and the Doc. Celestia was the "Priest," Shining Armor was the best man, Cadence was the Maid of Honor, and obviously Luna was the bride, my bride.

"Hey, Bullet, how are you?" Armor asked.

"Fine, why?" I asked.

"Well, with Chrysalis invading, what are we going to do?" He asked.

"Don't worry, I know exactly what we're going to do." I told him.  
"You're sure you know?" He asked.

"Well, the last time she invaded, you didn't know what to do, now did you?" I asked.

"Well, that's because she disguised herself as my wife." He said.

"Armor, don't worry, everything's going to be alright." I said.

After all the weding crap went on, Luna and I were wed.

"Could this become bittersweet, who knows? All I know is I am married to a beautiful mare." I said, struggling to get out the word, 'mare'.

"Bullet, you're not going to die, all you might have is a coma that lasts a month." Luna said.

"Well, I hope you're right." I said.

**2 Hours Until Invasion**  
** Location: Unkown**  
** POV: Chrysalis.**

"I'm so happy, a-ha, happy go lucky me, winning every day." I sang throughout the cave where my army stood at attention. "Alright," I said as I gained my composure, "We are going to invade Canterlot, then we will take over Equestria." I said, "Any questions?"

"Yes, what if they put us all back through the Changeling realm?" One asked.

"I never thought of that, Officer, turn the portal off." I said.

"Yes my Queen." He said.

"Are we ready to invade Equestria?" I asked.

"Yes!" I heard from many changelings.

"Alright, let's go." I told them.

**Location Change: Ponyville**  
** Time Change: 5:00 P.M.**  
** POV Change: Bullet**

"Fuck." I said as I seen the changeling army, swooping up into the sky. "Well, looks like they want to fight." I said to Armor who was right next to me, "Quick, go get the Princesses so we can shove Chrysalis' ass back into her own realm."

"Alright." He said. "Guards, Bullet is your new Commanding Officer for the time being." He said as he teleported back to Canterlot.

"Alright men, this is going to be a sketchy fight. I want you, you, you, and you, to protect the town hall. You, you, you, you, you, and you, evacuate Ponyville. The rest of you, fight!" I yelled. All the guards readied their spears, and charged the enemy. Rainbow Dash was fighting the guards off of her so she could fight too.

"Bullet, give me a spear." She said.

"You sure you want to do this, We might need you later, go back to Canterlot." I told her.

"Fine, but only because you told me I might be needed." She said.

Then, I caught sight of two changelings take a hold of Rarity and Spike.

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled as I charged them, killing them with the spear I had. "Spike, Rarity, get to Canterlot, Now!" I screamed.

"Come on Spike." Rarity said, holding his hand, teleporting back to Canterlot.

"Bullet, the changelings took over the Town Hall." One of the guards said.

"Did the mayor get out alright?" I asked.

"Yes sir." He said.

"Good job, Canterlot 5-6, Canterlot 5-8, do you copy?" I asked, as I seen 20-30 changelings head to Canterlot.

"Yes sir?" The guard asked.

"I want Canterlot squads 5-6, 5-7, 4-9, and 3-3 to fall back to Canterlot. The castle must not fall." I said.

The rest of the guards pushed back the changelings in Ponyville, killing at least 60 of them, until, the changeling bastards went back to their own realm.

"Luna!" I said to her, thankful she was alright.

"Bullet? What are you doing here?" Armor asked.

"We just won Ponyville, Armor." I said.

"Wait, you defeated a changeling army of atleast 200 strong?" He asked.

"Yes, now there's atleast 30 coming to Canterlot, we've got to protect the Castle."

"Alright, so what do we do?" He asked.

"Canterlot 5-6, protect the north tower." I said, "Canterlot 5-7, the south, 4-9, the east, and 3-3, the west. All other guards protect all doors and the Princesses." I said.

"Until Chrysalis is back in her realm?" Armor asked.

"Until either option 1 or 2 is completed." I said. Shining Armor knew what Option 2 was, killing Chrysalis.

"Alright, you heard him." He said.

All the guards went to their positions, and fought the changelings off, until...

"Surprise!" Chrysalis said.

"Everyone, open the Portal!" I said.

Twilight, Rarity, Celestia, Luna, and Armor put their horns together, and AJ, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy and Pinkie used their Element of Harmony, and opened the portal back to Chrysalis' realm.

I fought her for a bit, until, I was able to roundhouse kick her into the Portal, but she grabbed my hoof, and said "Not today, Bullet. Now, be a dear and let me up, after all you're not that brave now aren't you."

"Luna?" I asked.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Do you love me?" I asked.

"Always." She said.

"Will you know who I am?" I asked.

"Yes." She said. "I will."

I let go, and me and Chrysalis fell into her realm. "What now?" I asked, struggling a little to get up.

"Now, I take your form." She said, getting up a bit faster, then ran up to me, putting her hooves onto my head.

"What?" I asked, confused. Then I saw, myself, no, not me, her. I punched her in the face, landing it. Then, the changelings came, and jailed us both.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I asked.

"We'll see if your wife knows who you are."

**POV Change: Luna, before Bullet fell.**

"Luna?" He asked.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Do you love me?" He asked.

"Always." I told him, unsure why he was asking me this now.

"Will you know who I am?" He asked.

"Yes, I will." I said.

Then he let go.

"Bullet!" I screamed after him, tears already in my eyes.

"Woah." Rainbow Dash said, "He is the bravest pony to walk Equestria."

"He's not a pony. Remember?" Twilight said.

"But he is a pony." Fluttershy said.

"Luna, do you need anything?" Tia asked, Her, Shining Armor, and Cadence coming over to me.

I just fell to my knees, riddled with rage, and anger. Asking myself so many questions, like 'Why would he do that?', 'Does he even like me?' and 'Will he die?' I could only hope until another week, when we could open another portal to get him out.

"Does he like me?" I asked Tia.

"Of course he does Luna. Why would you ask something like that?" She said.

"Why would he want to go through then?" I asked.

"He did that, only to protect you." Shining said.

"Is he going to die?" I asked.

"No, he's tougher than that." Cadence said.

"Also, Luna, save your Nightmare Moon on Chrysalis. Please?" Tia asked.

"Will." I said.

**POV Change: Bullet**

I decided to sing a song while I was in here, trapped by these, things.

_Eagles "Hotel California"_

_"On a dark desert highway, Cool wind in my hair Warm smell of Colitas, Rising up though the air_

_Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim, I had to stop for the night_

_There she stood in the dooway, I heard the mission bell And I was thinking to myself, 'This could be Heaven or this could be Hell'_

_Then she lit up the candle and she showed me the way,_  
_There were voices down the corridor, Thought I heard them say,_

_(Welcome to the Hotel California. Such a lovely place, such a lovely place, Such a lovely face)_  
_(There's plenty of room at the Hotel California. Any time of year, any time of year, you can find it here.)_

_Her mind is definetly twisted, She got the Mercedes-Benz She got a lot of pretty pretty boys, She calls friends_

_How they dance in the courtyard, Sweet summer sweat Some dance to remember, Some dance to forget_

_So I called up the captain, 'Please bring me my wine.'_  
_He said, 'We haven't had that spirit here since 1969.'_

_And still those voices are calling from far away Wake you up in the middle of the night, Just to hear them say_

_(Welcome to the Hotel California. Such a lovely place, such a lovely place, Such a lovely face)_  
_(They're livin' it up at the Hotel California, What a nice surprise, what a nice surprise, Bring your alibis)_

_Mirrors on the ceiling, Pink champagne on ice, And she said,_  
_'We're all just prisoners here, of our own demise'_

_And in the master's chambers, They gathered for the feast They stabbed it with their steely knives, But they just can't kill the beast_

_Last thing I remember, I was running for the door I had to find the passage back To the place I was before_

_'Relax' said the night man, 'We are programmed to recieve, You can check out any time you like, But you can never leave!"_

The song rang throughout the halls, eventually to Queen Chrysalis, who was relaxing on a recliner, and said to two of her changelings, "Shut him up."

_**Author's Note:**_

**This cliffhanger is just for you guys to keep reading, not the finale, yet. This isn't the last chapter. there's atleast two more chapters. Bullet won't die here.**


	14. Chapter 14: A Wedding To Remember pt3

**6 Days Until Portal Opens **  
**Location: Changeling Realm **  
**POV: Bullet**

Two of those things came into my cell earlier today and asked "Can you please stop singing?"

"Why don't you kill me?" I asked.

"We like your singing, where's it from?" One asked.

"Earth." I said.

"Really?" The other one asked. "Who sang it?"

"The Eagles, a band back on my planet." I said, "Why?"

"They sing cool songs." They said.

"Thanks?" I said, confused as to why they're helping me. "Why are you helping me?" I asked.

"We know you're married to Princess Luna. We don't want her to be mad at us, especially if she's Nightmare Moon." One said.

"Yeah, the last time she did that, she almost took over Equestria, and renamed it the Lunar Republic." The other said.

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah, then she was banished to the moon for 1,000 years."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes." They said, "Now Chrysalis is plotting to make you seem like your her, and she's you so Luna will kill you, and she'll live and then take over Equestria." They said.

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah." They said.

"Then why don't you guys let me out of here, so I can kill Chrysalis, and it'll be a happy ending?" I asked.

"Are you kidding?" They asked, "She has 20 Changelings guarding her right now, and she's also way more powerful than you, and us." They replied.

"If only I was a human." I said, trying to trick them into letting me out.

"We know what you're doing, don't try it." They said.

"Fine." I said.

"The last time someone tried that, they died instantly." One said.

"And he was married to her too." The other said.

"What?" I asked.

"It's true." They said, "Well, we must go back to her."

"Alright, but be careful." I said.

"Will do." They said.

Then Chrysalis used the memory spell, and learned of our little alliance, then she called from the courtyard "Bullet!"

I got up from my bed, and seen the two I was talking to, and they were going to die by a guillotine.

"Fuck." I said.

"Do you want to leave now? It's too soon, you're going to be here until Luna gets here and kills you." She said.

"No she won't kill me, she'll kill you." I said.

"Look at me." She said, flying up to the window, "She's going to kill, you, don't forget it."

"Look at me now, bitch." I said, singing like Chris Brown "She ain't gon' kill me 'cause I'm the one she married to, and she knows which one I am, but I know I can be a little cocky, just know that you will never stop me, and you will never ever flop me." I said.

"She will." She said, flying back down to the guillotine, cutting their heads off.

"Fuck, now I'm back to square one again, God, please help me out here." I prayed, hoping it would get through to him.

"Michael, Michael, Michael." Chrysalis said, "Are you talking to yourself?" She said taunting me.

"No. I'm not." I said.

"Well then, who are you talking to then, there's no one here." She said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Boys, clean his cell." She said to her changelings as they went inside of my room.

"Nothing here Queen." One said.

"Well, then, So you were talking to yourself, weren't you?" She asked again.

"Yes, I was." I said, losing hope God didn't hear, or want to.

"Why did you lie to the Queen?" One said, punching me in the face, where the scar was.

"Because she's not!" I yelled into his face, spitting too, just like my Drill Instructor did.

He then punched me in the face again, making the scar bleed.

"Go ahead, punch me again!" I said.

"Gladly." He said, punching me again. I couldn't feel my bottom lip and my left cheek bone.

"Fuck yourself." I said.

He punched me again, but I couldn't feel it.

"Throw him back in there." Queen Chrysalis said.

"Fuck." I said as they left, which came out as "pherk" since I couldn't feel the left side of my face.

Then I went to sleep.

**4 Days Until Portal Opens **  
**Location: Canterlot**  
** POV: Luna**

"Why would he do that?" I asked Shining Armor.

"All he wanted to do was protect you." He said.

"I know, but why did he ask if I loved him before he jumped?" I asked.

"Probably because he thought that would be the last time he saw you." He said.

"But why does he always have to leave me, or make me leave him?" I asked.

"Protecting Royalty." He said.

"Sergeant, what's the status?" He asked.

"We've found the portal Chrysalis used." He said, as he and a few other guards pushed in a big portal.

"What's the bad news?" I asked.

"We can only open a portal in 4 days." He said.

"Four days?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Princess, but If we could find a way, we'd open it now." He said.

"It's alright Sergeant, but still." I said.

"No worries, Luna." Shining said, "I'm sure Bullet can fight his way out, or be tough enough to live until we get there."

"I just hope so." I said.

**Date: Dream: September 6, 2017**  
** Location: Azerbaijan, Operation Greyhound **  
**POV: 1stLt. Michael "DevilDog" Finn**

"What are we doing again, Lieutenant?" Gregory asked.

"We're taking over a hostage situation." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"Yeah, I know." I said, not liking this at all, remembering my brother died in a hostage situation, when one of the SEALs shot him by accident.

"Why are Marines going in, why not SEALs?" Connor, "Con Man" asked.

"Don''t know Connor, now let's go." I said.

When we got there, U.S. Army surrounded the building.

"What's going on, Major?" I asked.

"Well, looks like Al-Queda, don't want to give up." He said.

"Why are we here then?" I asked.

"SEAL teams don't want to take the job, after the incident with your brother, Green Berets don't want it, because, well, yeah." He said, "So I called you up."

"Alright, so what, we clear out a building and-" I said.

"Rigged to explode." He said.

"Why don't you get a bomb squad in?" I asked.

"We don't have one, do you have one?" He asked.

"No!" I said. What the fuck?" I asked.

"Hang on," He said as he got an incoming call.

"This is Major Lewis, yes, yes, yessir. I 'll tell him." He said into the walkie talkie. "DevilDog, if you clear the building, a bomb squad will go in." He informed me.

"Fuck." I said.

"Alright, men, get up, we have to go in, and clear the building that is set to blow." I told them.

"FISH." Connor said.

"What?" Gregory asked.

"Fuck It Shit Happens." He said.

"For once you finally made sense." Gregory said.

"Well, let's get in there." I said.

"Alright." Con Man said, breaching the door alongside Gregory.

"Holy Shit!" Connor yelled. I turned back to see his leg detached from his body, and Gregory's body go down.

"Fuck, it hurts so much!" Con Man said.

I rushed to his side, "What do you need kid?" I asked, pulling down his baclava.

"A medic, and you to tell Gregory to kill himself."

"Alright Con Man." I said as he died in my arms, then a second explosion swiped me off of my feet, from a grenade coing out of the building.

"Fuck, Jamie, Pointdexter, and Wolf, get in there." I said.

"Yes sir." They said, why Big Man and Psycho weren't called up for this, I have no idea.

When we got inside, Jamie was kiilled by a grenade, and Wolf was shot, but was able to get out and seek medcal attention.

"What the fuck?" Pointdexter asked.

"I have no clue." I said, as we breached a door, that held the hostages, and had 20 C4 charges set to go off.

"Well, let's go." Pointdexter said.

"Wait." I said, shoving him back, look, I said as I threw a smoke screen in. Red lasers connected to the C4 were everywhere in the building.

"Major Lewis?" I asked.

"Yeah Devil?" He said.

"It's not a single bomb, it's thirty C4 charges." I said, "You need the SEALs now, there's nothing we can do."

"Alright DevilDog. Can you guys get the hostages out?" Lewis asked.

"No, sir, I don't think-"

"KA- BOOM!" The whole room exploded, throwing me and Ponitdexter out of the third floor window. As I fell, I watched the building collapse in on itself. When I woke up, I couldn't remember what happened, but I seen Pointdexter next to me his whole face wrapped up, a cast on his arms, and on his left leg. I looked down to survey my wounds. I needed 100 stitches because the left side of my face got a huge deep gash, a wound I didn't get in Equestria. I also had a large piece of pipework removed from my leg. "Fuck." I said, looking over to Pointdexter. "Pointdexter, can you hear me?" I asked.

"Mmhmh." Was all that came out of him.

"Fuck Al-Queda." I said. He was laughing behind the gauze on his face.

"Hey, Michael, Hey Pointy." Big Man said walking in the room.

"Hey Biggie, what's up?" I asked.

"Not much, look I'm sorry." He said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For this." He said, pointing to my face and leg.

"Oh well, Ooh rah." I said.

"Heh, yeah, Semper Fi Pointdexter." He said, looking over at Pointdexter.

"So, what's our status?" I asked.

"You guys are going home." He said.

"How long?" I asked.

"You get 5 months, Pointdexter's dismissed." Big Man said.

"Hmmh?" Pointdexter asked.

"You heard me, you get to go home." Big Man said.

Then I woke up again.

**POV Change: Bullet**

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." Chrysalis said.

"Well, what do you want?" I asked.

"I want to see you before you die." She said.

"Really?" I asked, "That's all you come in here for?" I asked, pissed she'd be that cocky and full of herself.

"Exactly." She said, you aren't that brave as you make yourself seem, are you?" She said.

"I've got more courage and bravery than you do you coward." I said.

"Alright then, I guess you don't need this." She said, taking out the picture of Hunter 5-0 and 5-8.

"If you rip that, I swear I will kill you ten thousand times over." I said.

"How, you're in there, I'm out here." She said.

"Fine, rip it." I said.

"I knew it." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"You'd do anything to get them back." She said.

"Yes, I would, now leave me alone." I said, turning over in my bed.

"Why would I?" She asked, I've got you right where I want you. Now, why don't you join me, and we take over Equestria together?" She asked.

"No." I told her.

"Why?" She asked.

"It's called loyalty, learn it sometime." I said, "Now, go fuck yourself."

**2 Days Until Portal Opens**  
** Location: Canterlot **  
**POV: Twilight Sparkle**

"Why would he jump?" I asked, knowing I would never have jumped through.

"Because he sacrificed everything before. He wants us to trust him, after he's killed so many people." Princess Celestia said.

"It just doesn't add up." I said.

"Yes it does, human comes to Equestria, human finds ponies, human finds trust, human finds out Chrysalis is back, human wants to protect Equestria, human jumps through portal." Celestia said.

"No, I mean would you jump through it?" I asked.

"No." She answered.

"Would you?" I asked Shining Armor.

"No way would I jump into a portal that goes to the Changeling realm." He said, "I might be a commander of an army, but I'm not stupid."

"See, Celestia, something just is't right here." I said.

"You guys, Luna is crying because she lost Bullet, and Bullet needs us, and you're just sitting here wondering why he jumped?" She said, yelling, "Despicable!"

"I'm sorry Princess." I said, apologizing.

"It's alright." She said, "Look, why don't we get Bullet out, and kill Chrysalis." She said.

"Alright!" Me and Shining Armor said.

"Do you guys hear that?" I asked Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Applejack, Rarity and Spike.

"Yeah." They all shouted, "For Bullet!"

"Let's get us a changeling." I said as Luna came down.

**Day of Portal Opening **  
**Location: Canterlot**  
** POV: Luna**

"Chrysalis, get out here!" I said, going through the portal, followed by Tia, Twilight, AJ, Rarity, Spike, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Shining, and Cadence, and 400 Equestrian guards. All we were met with were 5 changelings pulling two cages each had, Bullet and Chrysalis changed into Bullet.

"Fuck." one said to the other.

"Fuck you." The other said.

"Alright." Tia said, "I have a number of tests for you two." She said.

Needless to say, the one on the right passed two more tests than the other, who I had a feeling was Bullet.

"Any last words?" Tia asked.

"A few." The suspected Chrysalis said. "I just want to say, Luna, I thought you'd know which one I was, and Celestia, please execute me quickly and painlessly.

"Wait!" I called, "That's Bullet!" I said.

"What do you mean?" Tia asked.

"I mean, that's the real Bullet." I said.

"Thanks Luna." He said.

"Alright Chrysalis, any last words?" I asked, turning into Nightmare Moon.

**POV Change: Bullet**

"Alright Chrysalis, any last words?" Luna said before turning into Nightmare Moon.

"Chrysalis turned back into herself and said "Surprise!" As she led us to a large hole in the ground.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Your death!" She said, turning visible again, but I dodged her and she fell in.

Then Luna, turned on me, and said, "Any last words?"

"Luna?" I asked.

"That's right." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because she couldn't take over Equestria, now I will." She said, as the gang ran up to us.

"Hit her Bullet!" I heard Rainbow Dash say.

"I'm not going to hit you Luna, I said, I know you're in there somewhere, but where, I don't know." I said.

"You might not hit me, but I will." She said as she pushed me in. I gladly accepted the turn of fate until something carried me back out. I looked down and saw Luna, lifting me up.

"Luna?" I asked.

"Yeah Bullet?" She said.

"How, when, why, who?" I asked.

"I turned back into my original form right after I pushed you off, and I realized who I was, your wife, the one who loves you, I can't live without you." She said as we came up to the ledge.

"I love you too Luna." I said to her, touching the ground.

Then I passed out in a coma.

**1 Week After Coma:**  
**Date: Novehooves 22**  
**Location: Canterlot Hospital**  
**POV: Bullet**

"Luna?" I asked.

"Yes Bullet?" She replied, sitting next to me.

"Thanks." I said.

"For what?" She asked.

"For keeping your promise, and staying by me." I said.

"Oh that." She said, "You're welcome." She replied.

Then I checked out of there and went home.


	15. Chapter 15: Jumpscares FTW

**Date: Novehooves 23 9:00 P.M. **  
**Location: Ponyville**  
** POV: Bullet**

When I got home everyone in Ponyville was there, including Spike, Cheerilee, the teacher, the schoolkids, and Luna.

"What the fuck is this?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"You don't like it?" Pinkie asked.

"I do, but, how did you- nevermind." I said.

"Are you the human that saved the Princesses and was in the coma?" The teacher asked.

"The very same." I told her.

"Prove it." One of the younger ponies said, not like asking a question, more like a rude tone.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Diamond Tiara, now prove you were a human, I want to see if Applebloom was telling us the truth, the blank flank." She said.

"Alright, first of all, no pony should be made fun of, second, rudeness is not the way to go, third, I don't care if you're richer than I am, no one talks to a Marine like that. Understand?" I asked, putting her in her place, at the same time, not strangulating her for being EXACTLY like my sister.

"Can you prove you're a human?" She asked.

"Better." I told her, "And yes, I'll prove I'm a human." I said, looking for Twilight.

"Why did you yell at me, and what's a marine?" She asked, her and her schoolmates following me in tow.

I stopped walking altogether and facehooved and said "That, was nowhere at all near yelling." I told her.

"Really?" She said, "That's the tone of voice my dad, Filthy Rich yells at me in."

"Seriously, he's your dad?" I asked.

"Yes, why?" She asked.

"No reason." I told her, I would not call anypony a clown if I barely knew them,

"What's a marine?" a little boy asked.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Pipsqueak, Mr. Bullet." He said.

"Alright." I said, "Well a U.S. Marine is many things." I started as we were walking.

"But the best part, is knowing you can only give but one life for your country." I said. "Which is my only regret."

"Woah. I can't believe that a Marine is a guard, a police officer, a carpenter, a conductor, and so many other things!" He said as we finally found Twilight Sparkle.

"Finally. I've been looking everywhere for you." I told her.

"Oh hey Bullet, what's up?" She asked.

"Not much, just the schoolkids have been bugging me to prove I'm a human." I told her.

"Alright kids, gather round." Cheerile said, "You won't want to miss this."

"First things first, to make sure we aren't using any special effect, Pip here will demonstrate how, if used on any other pony it doesn't work." I said, drawing a crowd of everyone in my house.

Twilight used it on him, nothing. Then I said, "Now watch as this spell turns me into my human form." I said, as Twilight did the spell on me.

Twilght then used the spell on me.

"Wow." I heard Pip say.

"He is a human." Diamond Tiara said.

"How is this even possible?" The teacher asked. That was my number 1 goal in life, stumping a teacher.

"See, I told y'all didn't I?" Applebloom said."

"It's possible because..." I heard Twilight say as I walked out of the room, now back into my pony form.

"Hey Luna, what's up?" I asked her as we looked up at the night sky.

"Oh nothing." She said, "I used to be jealous because I had to raise the moon and not the sun, when everyone's awake." She said.

"Why would you be jealous of that?" I asked.

"Because no one is awake at night." Are there?" She asked.

"On my planet, yes. Everyone in Ponyville is here right now, at night." I told her.

"I know, but if only one person would compliment my work, I would never have been jealous." She said.

"You know, you're really stupid Luna." I told her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because, no one can look at the Sun, but they can look at the Moon. Everyone can see a clear sky, but the stars are the sight." I told her.

"Yeah right." She said.

"It's true." I told her, "And most likely Ponies like the night because it gives them the time away from an awful day at work." I told her. "I'm more a night person." I told her.

"Really?" She asked gaining interest.

"Yes, there would be no Equestria without the moon, we'd all burn to death, and that Lunar Republic bullshit, can't happen because we'd all freeze to death." I said.

"Wow, I never thought of that." She said.

"And, we'd never know when to go to sleep and or when to wake up from our slumber." I told her.

"Really?" She asked.

"I'm being so sincere right now." I told her.

"Thanks Bullet, and um- I'm sorry about my Nightmare Moon, it's just that you were the strongest pony there and the Lunar Republic thing came into my mind, I-"

"Luna, it's alright." I said, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"You think so?" She asked.

"I know so." I said kissing her.

"Wow, that's amazing." She said.

"It is, true love is weird like that." I said.

"Yeah, weird." She said.

"I mean, yeah, the good pony tries for the bad pony and they're crossing lips on a rooftop." I told her, "Now all that's left is the bad pony kills the good one."

"Don't push it." She said playfully.

Bullet?" I heard Rainbow Dash ask.

"Shh, turn me into a human." I whispered trying to scare Rainbow Dash.

"Alright." Luna said, turning me human again.

"When Rainbow Dash was right below the roof, I stuck my head down in front of her's and yelled "Peek-a-Boo!"

She jumped 20 feet in the air and floated back down.

"You didn't scare me." She said trying to play it cool.

Reenactng her, I said, "That's the face we humans call, scared shitless." I said.

"Oh yeah, like you've never been scared before?" She asked sarcastically.

"Actually I have." I told her, "I was scared that you were going to punch me, knock me out cold, and I'd fall off the roof." I said.

"Well, if you were scared, why did you do it?" She asked.

"Why?" I said, "Because courage is a weird thing, like love." I told her, looking back at Luna.

"Let me guess, Luna's up there too?" She asked.

"Nope." She said, walking behind me and scaring me shitless.

"Ha, serves you right." Rainbow Dash said.

"Oh well, what're you going to do." I said.

"Play it off?" She asked.

"No, being scared is actually fun, gives you that adrenaline rush to get you going once in a while." I told her.

"You're not mad that you, the bravest pony in all Equestria, was scared?" Rainbow asked.

"No, I 'm not." I said.

"If I was, I'd be 'pissed." She said, mimicking me.

"Ha- ha, funny. Now what was it you wanted."

"Twlight and Celestia want you." She said.

"Fuck it, fine." I said, going inside

**POV Change: Luna**

"What do they need?" I asked her after Bullet went inside.

"Nothing, now that we're alone, how do you think he'd feel if I had a crush on somepony?" She asked.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" I asked.

"I don't know." She said, "It's complicated."

"You like him don't you?" I asked.

"No!" She said defensively.

"Who is it?" I asked.

She was thinking a little bit until she sighed and said real softly, "It is him."

"Oh my, Rainbow Dash, that's not a bad thing, it's probably just puppy love." I told her.

"You think so?" She said looking up at me.

"Yeah, probably because he eems like a father figure to you, you like him," I said, "Am I right?" I asked.

"Not really the only reason." She said.

"What else is there?" I asked.

"He's tough, brave, he can speak eight languages, he used to fight people daily." She said.

"Alright." I said, "Those are the same reasons I like him, but I'm not going to go Nightmare Moon over it."

"That's what I was afraid of." She said, "You going Nightmare Moon."

"No, no." I said.

"What do I do?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I like him, but at the same time I don't." She said. Then Bullet walked back out.

"Why'd you lie to me Dash? They didn't need me." He asked.

All she did was look down, and mumble.

"What?" He asked, now looking up at me.

"She likes you." I informed him.

He just started laughing.

"It's not funny egg-head." She said.

"Yes it is." He said, "Especially when you denied it, 10 times."

"It's not about that." She said.

"I know." He said, "But don't worry, it's nothing." He said.

"What do you mean?" Me and Rainbow Dash asked at the same time.

"I mean, it's just puppy love, you'll get over it, and when you do, you'll 'fall in love' with a guy, then another, until you find the one you really love." He said, I'll admit, he was smart.

"You think so?" She asked.

"I know so, now come on, the party's in there." He said, escorting us back in.

"Thanks Bullet." She said, walking away.

"You know, I told about the puppy love thing first right?" I asked.

"You were?" He asked.

"Yes. I was, why?" I asked.

"No reason, when I say stuff like that, just know I'm only joking." He said.

"You better be, or else I will go Nightmare Moon on you again." I said, allowing him to think back to where I almost pushed him down with Chrysalis.

"Don't do that again." He said.

"One thing I want to know, why didn't you try to dodge me?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said, "I guess it was just me."

"I thought you said you'd help me when I was Nightmare Moon?" I asked.

"You're Luna now aren't you?" He asked.

"Yes but still-" I said before he interrupted me.

"Case closed, I quit, bye." He said, pretending to walk away.

"Oh, I see now, you helped me by not helping." I said.

"Exactly, why?" He asked.

"I don't know, because I do." I said, blushing.

**Date: Novehooves 24, 12:05 A.M.**  
**POV Change: Bullet**

When we got back inside, everypony was gone, except Rarity and her sister, Sweetie Belle.

"Hey, what are you guys still doing here?" I asked, seeing it was midnight.

"I don't know, do you guys mind if we stay here for the night?" Rarity asked.

"I don't Luna, do you?" I asked.

"Nope, but where will they sleep?" She asked.

"Good point." I said, "How about I sleep on the couch, you sleep in my room and they sleep in the guest room." I said.

"Alright, are you sure you want to sleep down here?" Luna asked.

"Yes I am." I said, hiding the fact I wanted to be in my room sleeping in my bed, there were children here.

"Alright, good night Bullet, good night girls." Luna said.

"Good night Luna." I said.

"Good night Princess Luna." Rarity and Sweetie Belle said.

"Alright, so if you girls will follow me." I said as I walked down the hall to their room.

"Thank you Bullet." Sweetie Belle said.

"You're welcome, but why didn't you girls go to your house?" I asked.

"When everypony was gone it was too late for us to go home alone. Especially with the timberwoves and cockatrices out." Rarity said.

"Yeah, you do have a point." I said.

"Bullet?" Rarity asked.

"Yes?" I said.

"Would you help us if we were in that situation Luna was in?" Rarity asked.

"I would help anypony." I told them. "That was basically the motto of the United States armed forces."

"What?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"To protect and serve, or was that the police force." I said, "I don't know right now, it's late and my head is ringing."

"Good night Bullet." They said.

"Good night." I told them going downstairs.


	16. Chapter 16: A New Talent

**Novehooves 24 8:00 A.M.**  
**Location: Ponyville**  
** POV: Princess Luna**

When I woke up, I went downstairs to chech on Bullet, he wasn't there, then I read a note saying he was at the town hall. So I then went to the Town Hall, Bullet was getting a paper for something.

"Hi Bullet." I said, coming up from behind him.

"Hey Luna." He said, not flinching.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I've been hired by the town to build something." He said.

"Really, what?" I asked him.

"A stage for some talent show." He said.

"You should enter." I told him.

"Nah." He said. "Too complicated."

"How so?" I asked.

"I have magic that can help me win, no." He said.

"Well, sing for me then." I said, "The songs from your planet are really nice."

"Most of them are, some not so much." He said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Come back at my place in ten days and I'll show you." He said.

"Why ten days?" I asked.

"I'm also trying to hook the town up to the internet, which is a network of millions of computers that can go on the world wide web, which is a place that you can look up videos, games, pretty much anything." He said.

"Wow, you can build things and hook up just about anything?" I said sarcastically.

"Yep." He said.

"Nice." I said, "Are you on this too?" I asked.

"Yeah, but not embarrasing shit like youtube." He told me.

"What's a youtube?" I asked.

"A website on which you can post videos." He said.

"Do you think we can post videos?" I asked.

"You can, but I'd advise not to." he told me, "Or at least until I contact one of my old friends."

"Who?" I asked.

"A man by the name of Charles "Big Man" Desmond." He said.

"Why do you need to contact him?" I asked

"Because he's the guy who can keep a secret." He said.

"What secret?" I asked.

"The secret of another race in the universe." He said.

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"If the brass were to hear of another race in the universe, they'd flip and invade!" He said.

"They would?" I asked.

"Yes, how did you guys feel when you found out about the humans?" He asked.

"Scared, betrayed, angry." I said, "Why?"

"That's exactly how they'd feel, but they have advanced technology." He said.

"Not that advanced." I said.

"Luna, they, or we, have the gun, a weapon that can kill anything up to atleast 500 meters away." He said.

"How long is a meter, in hooves?" I asked.

"How long is a hoof?" He asked.

"Based on the ruler, I'd say 6 inches." I said.

"If my math is right I'd say 3,280 hooves." He said.

"Woah." I said.

"Also how many people are on this planet?" He asked.

"3,000,000" I said.

"Would you like to say good bye to all of them?" He asked.

"No, why?" I asked.

"My planet has enough WMDs to disintegrate Equestria 100 times over." He said.

"What is a WMD?" I asked.

"Weapon of Mass Destruction." He said.

"Wow, that many?" I asked, apalled by how many weapons his race had.

"My planet doesn't really have that many either." He said, "There's atleast 50, maybe."

"Wow, so 50 weapons can destroy Equestria 100 times?" I asked.

"Exactly." He said.

"Alright." I said.

"Please don't do anything on the internet unless I say it's alright." He said.

"Okay." I told him.

"Oh, and before I forget, are Rarity and Sweetie Belle home?" He asked.

"Yes they are, we now have the house to ourselves." I told him.

"Thank God." He said.

"Who is god?" I asked.

All he did was facehoof and say, "Religion, he's a religious figure that allows you to go to heaven or condemns you to hell."

"Which is the better?" I asked.

"Heaven, but if you don't believe in him, that's fine." He said.

"Alright." I told him.

"Well, I've got to go to the site of this stage build." He said, walking off.

"Bye." I said, teleporting back to Canterlot.

**Location Change: Site of the Stage **  
**POV: Bullet**

"So, what to do." I asked myself before I was met by Pinkie Pie and Spike.

"Hi Bullet!" Pinkie Pie yelled, making me jump out of fear.

"Hi Pinkie." I said after my hearing came back.

"What are you doing?" Spike asked.

"I'm guessing I'm building a stage." I said, unsure of where to start.

"Start with the seats." Pinkie said. She wasn't that bad to have around if you're unsure on what to do. The bleachers would take the least amount of time to get done.

"Pinkie, you are a genious." I told her.

"Thank you." She said.

"Can I help build it?" Spike volunteered.

"Sure." I told him.

"I'll be back with some cakes." Pinkie said.

"Alright." I told her.

"So." Spike said, "What are we doing?"

"Well first, we need a foundation." I said, "Do you think you can get some cement?" I asked.

"Sorry, I can't." He said, "I'm not that strong."

"No worries, I'll just get it myself." I said.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, the fun part isn't up yet, so if you want to, you can go and get some steel." I said.

"Okay, but who should I get to help?" He asked.

"Get Big Mac, I'm sure he'd like to help." I said as I was about to teleport.

"What is this even for?" He asked.

"It's a surprise." I told him as I went to Cloudsdale to find cement.

When I got there, I was expecting something COMPLETELY different. You have to fly everywhere there. There's no roads, but there is a cloud, that you can't walk on.

"When I got to the town hall, I asked the mayor if they had cement. He said yes, but only if I told him what I needed it for. I told him it was for a stage and he believed me. So off I went with 10 bags of cement, teleporting back to the site where Spike was at with Big Mac and the steel.

"Hi Bullet." He said as I came up behind him.

"Hey Spike." I said, almost passing out, carrying ten bags of cement isn't easy.

"Hey Bullet." Big Mac said, "So this is for the talent show, right?" He asked.

"Yes." I said, taking a seat.

"Bullet, are you okay?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, I just worked myself out a bit carrying the cement." I said, "If I pass out, don't take me to the hospital." I said before passing out.

When I woke up, I was outside the hospital in a wheelchair.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You passed out for a bit." Nurse Redheart said. It seems I've seen her a bit too often on Equestria.

"Thanks, why am I here?" I asked.

"You passed out after carrying ten bags of cement." She said.

"Of course, so who brought me here?" I asked.

"Big Macintosh." She said.

"Of course." I told her.

"Yeah, so you'll be here for a little bit." She said.

"When can I check out?" I asked.

"Tomorrow." She said.

"Alright, good." I told her.

"Why, what's the rush?" She asked.

"I need to build a stage for some talent show." I told her.

"What are you going to do in the talent show?" She asked.

"I'm not in it." I said.

"Wait, you can use magic to play instruments, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, but that's basically cheating." I said.

"Not here, ponies use magic everyday in a talent show." She said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"Alright." I told her, "But what should I play?" I asked.

"You can play those guitars, right?" She asked.

"Yeah." I told her.

"Then play one in the show." She said.

"I guess so." I said.

"Should I tell Luna?" She asked.

"Sure." I said, unsure what she'd say.

**Date: Novehooves 25 **  
**Location: Canterlot **  
**POV Change: Luna**

"Hello, Luna? This is Nurse Redheart here on behalf of Bullet." She said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing too bad, just passed out a bit after carrying cement." She said.

"Well, atleast he isn't cement." I said.

"So, if you want to, you can come get him." She said.

"Alright." I told her. "Wait." I said.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Tell him I don't really care." I said.

"Why would I do that?" She asked.

"Beause, I want to have some fun with him." I said, "I'll be down there in a second." I said.

"Alright, so I don't tell him you're coming, but you are?" She asked.

"Yes." I told her.

"Alright." She said.

When I teleported to the Ponyville hospital, I found Bullet sitting in a wheelchair, waiting for something it seemed.

"Boo!" I yelled.

"Holy Shit!" He screamed in fear.

"Haha, got you." I said, laughing.

"Very funny." He said, "Just know one day I'll get you." He said.

"That's going to be a long time then." I said.

"That's what you think." He said.

"Well, I'm here now." I said.

"Not good enough." He said, "I had to be done with the bleachers for the stage yesterday." He said.

"Aww, is Big bad Bullet not done with his wittle stage." I said, mocking him.

"Stop it Luna." He said.

"No, I like doing this to you." I said.

"Fine, I'll take a break for a day." He said.

"Alright." I shouted as I teleported us to Canterlot.

"Why are we here?" He asked.

"Because I want to know what you like about being here." I said.

"Well, you're here with me, so that's a plus, It's a fresh start, and yeah, this is my second life." He said.

"You like it here because I'm here too?" I asked.

"Well, yeah, I'm married to a beautiful Princess, aren't I?" He asked.

"Woah, you think I'm beautiful?" I asked.

"Yes, and I wouldn't have this life any other way." He said.


	17. Chapter 17: Surprises

**Date: Decembehoof 1, 7:30 A.M.**  
**Location: Canterlot  
POV: Bullet**

"Jesus Luna." I said, "Calm down." She was puking for the past three days now.

"What do you think it is?" She asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is we're going to the hospital." I said.

"Alright." She said.

"Come on." I said, holding out my hoof, waiting for her to grab it. When she did, I teleported us to the Canterlot hospital.

"Yeah, she's been like this for three days now." I told the guy at the front desk.

"Do you know of any past diseases?" He asked.

"I've only been here 5 months, how do I know?" I asked.

"I mean like mad horse disease?" He said.

"Like I said, I've been here for 5 months." I said, hoping to God she didn't have anything wrong.

"Well Mr. Bullet, we'll keep her here for two days for testing." He said.

"Thanks." I said, then turned to Luna, "You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright." She said.

"Alright." I said, "I'd kiss you, but yeah, puking, and stuff." I said.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't want you to get whatever I have." She said.

"Okay, well I've got to go to Ponyville." I told her.

"Alright." She said, "Bye."

"Bye Luna, get well soon." I said, hugging her, then teleporting to the site for the stage, which was almost done, only needing the floor.

"Hey Pinkie." I said.

"Hey Bullet what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, just that Luna's sick and all that fun shit." I said.

"Being sick isn't fun." She said.

"I was being sarcastic." I said.

"Oh, well, so what is wrong with Luna?" She asked.

"I don't know and I don't want to know, but whatever demon spawn that is inside of her better get out after the docs test her." I said, sounding like Nikolai from BLOPs Zombies.

"What demons?" She asked.

"It was a character in a game." I said.

"Who is he?" She asked.

"His name was Nikolai, obviously fake, but he'd fight off zombies with three other guys, Richtofen, Dempsey, and Takeo." I told her.

"Were the zombies fake?" She asked.

"Yes the zombies were fake too." I said.

"What's fake egg head?" Rainbow Dash asked, coming down from Cloudsdale.

"What do you want Rainbow Dash," I asked, "Want me to reveal your secret crush?"

"You wouldn't dare egghead, besides, I'm way over him right now." She said.

"Are you sure you're over him?" I asked.

"Positive." She said, "Anyways, there's supposed to be a snowstorm coming tomorrow morning."

"Fuck this." I said, not wanting to believe her.

"Yeah, so you'd better grab a shovel." She said.

"Bullshit." I said.

"What's wrong egghead? A little snow never hurt." She taunted.

"It does on my planet." I said.

"What do you mean?" Pinkie asked.

"There were two blizzards in the year of 2013 alone, one was 4 hooves, the other, 6." I told them, "There's no way I'm shoveling here, last time I did that, I almost got frostbite."

"Yikes." Applejack said.

"Yikes is right." I told her.

"What's yikes?" Fluttershy asked.

"One year on my home planet, I almost got frostbite." I told them.

"Well, is it worse than hypothermia?" Applejack asked, them all knowing of my last bout with rain.

"Yep, 10 times worse." I said.

"How?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"First, it stops bloodflow to certain parts of your body, then, the part of your body that is affected, turns blue, and if you don't warm it up really fast, you could undergo surgery." I said.

"To get yer bloodflow back?" Applejak asked.

"Nope, they need to remove it." I said, "It's called amputation."

"Why do they need to remove it?" Fluttershy asked.

"If I knew, I'd tell you." I told them.

**Time: 9:00 A.M.**  
**Location Change: Ponyville Library  
POV: Twilight Sparkle**

"So, Bullet taught me the basics on how to hack." I said to Spike.

"Why does he want you to?" He asked.

"I do not know, but while he's building the stage, he told me to get up to step 10 because he'll do the rest after he's done with that stage for the talent show." I said.

"Oh no, the stage!" Spike yelled, as he ran for the door.

"Spike, what if I need your help?" I asked him.

"Sorry Twilight, but he needs me to help him with the stage." He said.

"Hey Spike, I don't need anymore help." He said, after teleporting making Spike jump out of fear.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Why, because Rainbow Dash, Pinkie, Applejack and Fluttershy helped me with it." Bullet said.

"Oh, so you don't need my help anymore?" He asked.

"Nope." Bullet said.

"And you can help Twilight with hacking?" He asked.

"Yes I can, now." Bullet said, turning to me, "What step are you up to Twilight?" Bullet asked as Spike ran upstairs.

"I'm up to step 11." I said.

"Alright, but just reember, one wrong move and we're dead by the States." He said.

"Okay." I said as I pushed the first laptop of the planet over to him.

"So now, I need to join this circuit along with this one, and then this one will do that, and." He started, then said, "Um, Twilight, you can go for about an hour or two."

"Oh, alright." I said, leaving the library to find the others.

"So, what are we doing?" I asked the girls.

"Nothing, just getting ready for the storm." Rainbow said.

"Wait, there's a storm?" I asked.

"A snowstorm." Fluttershy said.

"Well, at least it'll be a white Hoovemas." I said.

"Yeah, that's not the best part either." Rainbow said.

"Really?" I asked confused.

"Nope." She said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Bullet said he won't shovel any now." She said, laughing.

"What, why?" I asked.

"I don't know, something about frostbite?" She said.

"Okay, hold on." I said, going back to the library. When I got there, Bullet was still 'hacking'. I said, "Bullet?"

"Yes?" He asked, not taking his eyes off his computer.

"Why won't you shovel tomorrow?" I asked.

"It's a long story." He said.

"It didn't seem too long when you told everyone else." I said.

"Fine, it was something called frostbite." He said.

"Go on." I said.

"In 2013 I almost got frostbite which is something that freezes parts of your body, and you need the affected part removed." He said.

"That wasn't too hard, was it?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm weirded out by how lightly you guys took it with me being human, but humans will not like another race in the universe." He said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"That's too complicated to say, humans are an unpredictable, irrational race." He said, "But if I had to say one reaon, I'd say my race has weapons that can disintigrate Equestria 100 times over." He said casually, like it happened everyday.

"Then why are we stealing from your race?" I asked scared.

"Because I know a guy." He said, "If he's still alive."

**Time: 12:00 P.M.**  
**Location: Ponyville Library  
POV: Bullet**

"Yes!" I screamed.

"What?" Twilight asked, concerned something went wrong.

"Oh, sorry Twilight, it's just that I have the internet." I told her.

"Really?" She asked, "Let me see."

"Alright, but do not go on a site called Youtube until I'm here." I said.

"Why not?" She asked.

"The internet isn't just full of good happy-go-lucky things, there's a dark side to it aswell." I said.

"Then why do you use it?" She asked.

"Because I only looked up the good stuff." I said, lying.

"Okay." She said, "Then what site can I go on?" She asked.

"These ones." I said, giving her a list. "Now I have to go see Luna." I continued.

"Why?" She asked.

"She's very sick." I told her, "Bye."

"Bye Bullet." I said as he teleported.

**Time Change: 1:00 P.M.**  
**Location Change: Canterlot Hospital**

"Hi Luna." I said as I came into her room.

"Hello Bullet." She said.

"So, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing yet." She said.

"Then why were you puking?" I asked, confused.

"I don't know, but when the nurses come in, they smile, like they know something." She said.

"Hello Princess Luna." One of the doctors said.

"Hello, doctor." She said.

"Hi doc." I said to him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Bullet, I need to talk to Luna in private first." He said.

"Alright." I said.

About five minutes later, Luna screamed. I, just like any concerned pony, tried to rush into the locked door, hitting my head, and knocking myself out. When I came to, about ten minutes later, I was in for the shock of a lifetime.

**Time Change 1:10 P.M.**  
**Location: Canterlot Hospital  
POV: Luna**

"Bullet?" I asked, for the tenth time.

"What happened?" He asked, staring off into space.

"Nothing much, except you just tried to rush into my room, then hit your head, then knocked yourself out." I said.

"Oh well that's all good, I guess." He said, "Hey Luna, you're not sick?"

"No, but there's something else." I said, sitting down beside him.

"Really, what?" He asked.

"Bullet, I'm pregnant." I said.

"So, I'm going to be a dad?" He asked.

"Yes." I said, not catching on to his excitement.

"I"m gonna be a dad!" He screamed.

"Great." I said.

"Luna, what's wrong?" He asked. Gosh, how he could read me like a book.

"Nothing." I said.

"Luna, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, it's just- I'm scared." I said.

"Luna, there's nothing to worry about, it's childbirth, of course it's scary, but, it's a way of life. It won't be that scary once we jump the hurdles, and I'll do it with you, figuratively, I can't physically, carry a baby." He said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, what are you afraid of?" He asked.

"Well, there's my sisters." I said.

"Yeah, they might be a problem, but they're the ones who married us, remember?" He said.

"I remember," I said, "Then there's any enemies of Equestria." I said.

"Luna, I'll kill them, remember Chrysalis?" He asked.

"I remember her, the one who almost killed you, and that made me almost kill you." I said, reflecting back to the day he pushed her off the Changeling Hole.

"Then there's the ponies in Ponyville." I said.

"Luna, on my planet, they're not even old enough to know childbirth exists." He said.

"Really, Then we've been doing it wrong for centuries." I began.

"Kidding." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"I was kidding." He said.

"Oh." I said as we checked out.


	18. Chapter 18: Changeling Take-out

**Date: Marhooves 4th**  
** Location: Canterlot **  
**POV: Bullet**

"Hi Luna." I said as I walked into her room with my laptop.

"Hi Bullet." She said.

"So, do you want to meet my family?" I asked, confident I would be able to talk to them again.

"Wait, you can talk to your family?" She asked, jumping out of her bed.

"Yes, I think." I said.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" She asked.

"A reply." I said, opening the laptop.

"Oh, well did you get one?" She asked.

"I don't know, let me check." I said.

After about three minutes, I got a reply from Big Man, saying, "Who are you, DevilDog is dead, and has been since 2018."

I proceeded to type, "Big Man, It's me Michael. I'm on a different planet, I am alive, but not in that dimension."

He then typed, "Do you have an ooVoo or Skype?"

I then replied with, "A Skype."

"Good, video chat me, and I'll see if you're DevilDog" He wrote.

"Alright." I wrote, then I proceeded to go onto Skype.

"What is that?" Luna asked over my shoulder.

"This is a skype." I said.

"What does it do?" She asked.

"Well Luna," I began until Big Man got onto video.

"What the fuck is this?" He asked.

"Big Man, it's me, Michael." I said.

"You ain't Michael." He said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Michael's a human." He said.

"I was." I said.

"No, you don't look like one, you look like a technicolor Pony weirdo, who's about to get fucked by a Marine." He said.

"Big Man, who you talking to?" Asked a familiar voice.

"Psycho's there too?" I asked.

"Who is that?" Psycho asked.

"No one." Big Man said, "Just someone who thinks he's Michael."

"He might be." Psycho said.

"Psycho, you do know you're a psycho, besides, he's a cartoon pony!" Big Man said.

"Big Man!" I yelled. Immeadiately, he got into formation.

"You are Michael." He said, astonished.

"You're damn right." I said like a DI.

"What the- how the-" Psycho asked, "How did you get out of Azerbaijan?"

"I died." I said.

"But you're alive." Big Man said.

"Not on Earth." I said.

"Woah." Psycho said.

"Hey, where's my parents?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, Psycho, go get them." Big Man said.

"Oh, right." Psycho said, leaving the house.

As Big Man and I caught up on our lives, Psycho came in with my mom and sister, the one person I didn't want to see.

"Michael?" My mom asked, pretty much crying to see what I've become.

"Hi mom." I said, crying to see her too.

"Hi Michael," My sister said, looking down at the floor.

"Hi Katie." I said, looking the other way.

"Michael, don't you love me?" She asked.

"Of course I do." I said, "You're my sister, I've beat so much ass for you." I said, recalling the times her boyfriends would try to rape her or some shit.

"Then why did you hide from me?" She asked, my mother still crying in the background.

"Kate, I didn't hide from you, I was avoiding you, You basically desicrated Grant, saying he was a "Baby Killer" and all that.

"Hey, he was!" She said.

"No, he wasn't, I was." I said.

"What?" She asked, not believing me.

"It's true." I said, remembering the same thing she was.

"So, all those times Grant abused me, you were the one killing people?" She asked, crying.

"Yes." I said, not regretting anything I've said so far.

"Why would you do something like that? You were my favorite brother!" She said.

"I don't know, maybe it was so I wouldn't be abused by Grant too." I said.

"So, where are you?" She asked, wanting to forget what she'd just heard.

"Do you know of a cartoon called My Little Pony?" I asked.

"Yes, that's the cartoon you watched when you were still here." Katie said.

"Yeah I'm on Equestria." I said, looking around seeing if Luna was around. She wasn't.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said.

Then when Luna walked in, I introduced everyone to each other, saying Princess Luna, seeing if anyone could catch on.

"Wait, you're married- to a princess?" Katie asked astounded.

"Yes Katie, I am." I said.

"You're a prince?" She asked.

"Yes Katie, I am a prince, and a pretty good one too." I said, reflecting on the time I defeated Queen Chrysalis.

"You are right, Katie, your brother and I are married." Luna said.

"So, wait, I'm royalty too?" Katie asked.

"Not really, but I guess you could call yourself, royalty." I said.

"Wow!" Katie screamed.

"My little Marine, a prince." My mother said.

"Yeah mom, I'm your little Marine." I said.

"Oohh." Luna said, "Thank Celestia you finally found your family and I love that, but Bullet, we need to go." Luna said, "Remember our dinner?" She asked.

Shit, I forgot of our dinner with Shining Armor, Cadence and Celestia of our little royal stallion coming on.

"Oh that's right, Mom, I'm also going to be a dad." I informed my before clueless mother of the child me and Luna were to expect.

"Ohhhh!" My mother screamed, psyched that she was going to be a grandmother.

"I'm going to be an Aunt?" My sister asked.

"That's right Katie, you'll be an Aunt." I informed her.

"That's so cool Michael, Do you think I can be the godfather?" Big Man asked.

"Damnit, I was going to ask that." Psycho said.

"Can't you both be his godfather?" I asked.

"No, that tends to be complicating." Big Man said.

"Well, it's going to work." I said.

"Yes sir." They said.

"Bye mom." I said.

"Bye Michael." She said.

"Bye Katie." I said.

"Bye, Michael." She said, tearing up. I was tearing up too, but not as fast as she was.

"You had a nice family back on Earth." Luna said.

"I don't want to talk about my sister right now Luna." I said.

"Who said anything about your sister?" Luna asked.

"Look, I just don't want to talk about them right now." I said, "And also, the two guys weren't blood related." I continued.

"Who are they?" She asked.

"They were my Marine Corps family." I said, "The only two Marines that would trust me with their lives and I'd entrust them with mine."

"Then how'd you die?" She asked.

"The part of 'They'd tust me with their lives' doesn't ring with you does it?" I asked.

"Oh, I see. You made them leave you so they would live." She said.

"Yes." I said, a tear forming in my eye.

"Why would you do that?" She asked.

"I was already wounded, and they would be next if I didn't make them leave me, I was pretty much already dead." I said.

"Wow." She said.

"Yeah, they wouldn't have left if I didn't physically make them leave in the chopper." I said.

"Who was the lady there?" She asked.

"She was my mother." I said.

"Who is she?" She asked.

"Mother is what you'll be in six months, some say it is the hardest life ever, others just take it head on. My mother, she took it head on.

"That's what she is?" She asked.

"Yes, she is." I said, "My caretaker, guardian, the light at the end of the tunnel." I said.

"What does that mean?" Luna asked.

"When I died-" I began, "Nevermind." I continued.

When we got there, we were greeted by Shining Armor, Cadence, and Celestia.

"Hello everypony." I said, kicking myself using that damned mannerism again, especially in front of royalty.

"Hello Bullet." Celestia said, "Hello Sister."

"Hey Brother in Law." Shining Armor said, "And Sister."

"Hey Luna," Cadence said, "Hey Bullet."

"Alright, so what is on the agenda?" I asked, unbekownst to me, Luna already set ME up with telling the royal ponies.

Well, Luna said you have something very special to say to us." Cadence said.

"Did she?" I asked, giving the evil eye to Luna.

"Yes, she did." Celestia said.

"Alright, where do I begin." I said, "Oh, that's right, let's start 3 months ago."

"Please, tell us how she's gained so much weight in those three months." Celestia said.

"Alright," I said, "Well, Celestia, Shining Armor, Cadence, Luna is, pregnant."

"Well, is she having your child?" Celestia asked.

"Yes, she is." I said, "Why?"

"Because if she wasn't, that would mean-" Cadence began.

"Cadence, I don't think that is logical." I said.

"Alright." Shining Armor said, "So, I'm going to be an uncle?"

"Yes." I said.

"And me and Cadence are going to be aunts?" Celestia asked.

"Yes." Luna said, getting into the feeling of not being banished from Equestria over doing something stupid.

"Alright, so if you don't need me, I'll be outside -" I began, walking out.

"Oh wait Bullet -" Celestia said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"There have been reports of Chrysalis in the Everfree Forest."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, but this time he's working with King Sombra." She said.

"Who?" I asked, seeing Luna cower in fear of this guy didn't make anything better.

"King Sombra, a pony tyrant who terrorized Equestria for years until me and Luna dethroned him." Celestia said.

"Fuck." I said, "They're going to invade right before our kid is born, right?" I asked.

"No one has said anything yet." Celestia said.

**Location Change: Unknown**  
** POV Change: Chrysalis**

"He knows we're here." I said to Sombra, the one who I was working with.

"How?" He asked.

"He knows because of all the other ponies that are here." I told him, "The ones that are spying on us."

"Oh, right then." Sombra said, "Then what are we to do?"

"I'm not sure, after all, you're the one I came to, remember?" I asked.

"Oh yes." He said, "Then we shall invade once the child is born, if we don't kill Bullet then, we will fail any other invasion. The ponies will be ten times stronger if they have a son." He said.

"Why don't we ponynap them both now, then we will win. Then we kill Bullet and Luna, then we have the child to fight for our bidding?" I asked.

"That is not a bad idea." He said, "We will go forth with that at once."

I then summoned 8 changelings to my side, and told them to ponynap Bullet and Luna.

**Time Change: 10:00 P.M.**  
**Location Change: Canterlot **  
**POV Change: Bullet**

"Good night Luna." I called to her. No answer.

"Luna?" I asked. I heard a muffled "Mmph."

I then kicked the door down to see 4 changelings trying to ponynap her. I jumped at them, killing two instantly.

Then the other two. The other two were a fight. I had to force one into a headlock so I could actually hit him, then the other forced me off his ally. So, then I had to kill the other to get ther other one, which is what I did. I then kicked the other in the head, killing him. I then jumped the other oe and began interrogating him.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You will never know." He said.

"You're going to tell me before I spread your tiny changeling brain all over this fucking room." I said.

"So what, I'd be dead anyways." It said.

"Who would kill you?" I asked.

"Chrysalis." He said.

"Why don't you work with us then?" I asked.

"She is the rightful owner of the throne." It said.

Right after it said that, I twisted it neck, killing it.

"Bullet, why were those things after me?" Luna asked.

"I don't know Luna, just try to get some sleep." I told her.

"Don't leave." She said.

"Luna, if I'm not back here tomorrow, don't look for me." I said.

"No, I will." She said.

"No, you won't, okay?" I said.

"No." She said.

"Look at me, promise me you won't look for me." I told her.

"Only after you promise me you love me." She said.

"I do love you, who would make you think otherwise?" I asked.

"You do." She said.

"How?" I asked.

"You being away all the time, it makes me jealous." She said.

"Luna, the life of a Marine Corp wife is hard, but we'll get through this Sombra and Chrysalis bull shit. Alright?" I asked.

"Alright, So you do love me?" She asked.

"Yes I do, I love you more than ayone else, I would beat my own brother for you." I said.

"Why your own brother?" She asked.

"I don't know, I was never good at romance, just promise me you won't look for me." I said.

"I promise." She said.

"I love you." I said, hugging her.

"I love you too." She said.

I then checked my room, there were four of them in there too. I fought them off, unlike my last two fights against changelings, and went to sleep in Luna's room. She wanted me to go in her room if I lived, which I did. I slept with her in her bed, like I used to when my brother beat my sister and she would run in my room to get away from him.

When I woke up, Luna was gone, She was downstairs making some sort of mask for me. "Why?" I asked.

"Have you seen your face?" She replied, smiling.

"No, why what's wrong with -" I said before taking a look at the deep gash alongside the left side of my face.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked, concerned about the fact that some mask would help since I needed stitches.

"Hold still." She said, putting the mask on my face, "Feel better?" She asked.

"Yes." I said, calming down. "What is this?" I asked.

"It's a mask." She said, "Besides, I would rather see your face scarred up than not at all."

"I love you too." I said.

**Author's Note:**  
_**So what will happen to our hero? Will he see his son? Will he be able to raise him, Or will he meet a cruel fate? Stay tuned.**_


	19. Chapter 19: A Promise

**Date: Aughooves 20, 2019 **  
**Location: Canterlot Royal Hospital **  
**POV: Bullet**

_I'm no good at quicktime events, R.I.P. gregbro. ~Birgirpall_

I would say that, especially when Luna scared the absolute shit out of me when she said "The baby is coming!"

But, luckily for the both of us, I didn't pass out, and called 4-6-7-7-3, Or H-O-R-S-E, the 9-1-1 system here. When I got to her waiting room, she was hopped up on meds. "Hey Luna." I said.

"Hey, Bullet." She said.

"So, when is the baby coming?" I asked.

"I'm having a baby?" She asked, getting out of the bed. It took me, and 4 other doctors to get her calm again. She then turned into Nightmare Moon. Great.

"Yes you are." I told her.

"Is he yours too?" She asked.

"Yes he is." I said.

"That's good." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, you know that Maury guy on T.V?" She asked.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I wouldn't want to go on that show." She said.

"Yeah." I said.

"Bullet?" She asked.

"Yes princess?" I asked.

"I want you to win the talent show for me." She said.

"Woah, woah, woah." I said, "I never said I would do a talent show."

"Do you want to see your kid?" She asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Then enter the talent show." She said.

Seeing no other choice, I entered, and felt like a dumbass doing so. But, oh well. My wife threatened to take away my kid from me. I learned something from my mother, and that was to put your kids first. Which was what I was doing. My kid was to be taken away if I didn't enter the show, no matter how much I didn't want to.  
"Hi Bullet." Laughed a familiar voice. Big Man, of course.

"What do you want Big Man?" I asked.

"Not much, hey, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Not alot, besides trying to think of a song I can play." I said.

"For what?" He asked.

"Luna's turned into Nightmare Moon and saying 'You won't see your kid if you don't enter some talent show,' and shit like that." I said.

"Yo, that's fucked up." He said.

"What is?" My sister asked in the background.

"Hi Kate, and nothing is fucked up." I told her, Not wanting her to know I lost my kid before he was born. Then it hit me.

"Gotta go Big Man." I said, hanging up the phone, and running to Twilight's house.

"Twilight?" I asked.

"I'm upstairs, why?" She asked.

"I need an idea for the talent show." I said.

"Go talk to Lyra Heartstrings, she knows more about music than I do." She said.

"Fuck, where does she live?" I asked.

"She lives in Canterlot, why?" She asked, coming downstairs.

"I need to go in the talent show." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because if I don't, Luna won't let me see our son." I told her.

"What, why?" She asked.

"She's on looney drugs, why not?" I asked.

"Oh, well, that stinks." She said.

"Yeah, do you think you could calm her down a little?" I asked.

"Sure, I could try." She said.

"Thanks Twilight, and you'll be a godmother soon." I said.

"Yippeee!" She screamed, as I teleported to the outside of Lyra's house.

**Time Change: 12:00 P.M.**  
**Location Change: Lyra Heartstrings' House**

"Lyra!" I called up to her. No answer. Well this sucks.

"Yes?" She asked at the door, "Who are you?"

"My name is Bullet." I told her.

"Ah, the new pony, eh? Come in, come in." She said, opening the door. Her house looked like some Sims 3 shit on the inside.

"What is your problem?" She asked.

"Well let's see, my son is being held by Nightmare Moon, my wife, and if I don't win the talent show in Ponyville, she will not let me see him." I told her.

"You married Nightmare Moon?" She asked.

"Originally Princess Luna, but sure, let's call her that for the time being." I said.

"I would ask her which song she would like you to play, and if you know it, play it." She said.

"Fuck, I'm just under a fuck ton of pressure." I said.

"Yes, I could see that." She said, walking out of her living room.

"Well then, let's run to the Canterlot Royal Hospital, why don't we?" I asked myself.

**Location Change: Canterlot Royal Hospital**  
** POV Change: Princess Luna / Nightmare Moon**

"Well, hello Bullet." I said to my husband, my goodie two shoes husband.

"Hello, Nightmare." He said.

"What's the matter, you don't love me anymore?" I asked, faking a sad face.

"Of course I love you, just not like this." He said.

"Just not like what?" I asked.

"A baby killing psychopath!" He screamed.

"I guess your right." I said, "Why didn't you give birth to him then if you wanted him so bad?" I asked.

"Because I'm a boy, I cannot give a baby into the world." He said.

"What would you do for him?" I asked.

"I would die again and again for the both of you, just please turn back into the Luna I know and love." He said.

"Alright, just know, I cannot kill you." I said.

"Who can turn you back?" He asked.

"Kill Chrysalis and Sombra and bring them to me." I said.

"Alright." He said, "I'll get the royal guards to help."

"No." She said, "Alone."

"You've got to be kidding." He said.

"I'm not." I told him, "The only way you can turn me back, and see our son is to kill Chrysalis and Sombra alone, and to win the talent show."

"Fuck." He said, "What song do you want me to play in the talent show?"

"Play any song you want." I said, "Surprise me."

"Fuck, fine." He said.


	20. Chapter 20: The Fight

**Date: Aughooves 12, 2019**  
** Location: Unknown **  
**POV: Bullet**

When I looked in my rucksack again, I found my survival knife used in the Marines. I then knew I had to stab them.

"Hey Shining." I said, after he was done talking to Twilight.

"Hi Bullet." He said, "How's Luna?" He asked.

"Still Nightmare Moon." I told him.

"That sucks, she won't be back to Luna soon, won't she?" He asked.

"Depends on how long it is until I kill Sombra and Chrysalis." I told him.

"Good luck with that." He said.

"Yeah, thanks." I said, "And if I do die, tell her I tried." I said.

"You won't die." He said.

"I know, but if I do." I said.

"Hello Bullet." Celestia said, coming up from behind me.

"Hi Celestia." I said.

"How is she?" She asked, looking at Shining Armor.

"She's still Nightmare Moon." I told her.

"I could banish her." She said.

"No, that option's not an option." I told her.

"I knew you'd say that, but what else is there?" She asked.

"I can win the talent show, after I kill Chrysalis and Sombra." I said.

"Bullet, that's too dangerous." She said.

"I don't care." I said, "I died for my country, I'll die for my child and wife too." I said.

"Okay, just know I warned you." She said.

"I know." I told her, walking away Assassin's Creed style.

When I got to the Everfree Forest, I knew I was being followed by someone. But when the contact fell out of her hiding spot, it was only Applebloom.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I was following you, I wanted to say thank you for sticking up for me at your party." She said.

"That's not really important right now, go home. Now!" I said, fighting off two changelings who snuck up on me. When I beat them, I had blood running down my face from my nose after one of them landed a shot at me.

"Fuck this." I said.

When I got to the end of the forest, I found where Sombra and Chrysalis were polluting Equestria with their changeling armies.

**POV Change: Chrysalis**

"Sombra?" I asked.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Bullet's here." I told him.

"How?" He asked.

"I don't know. But he is." I told him.

"Well, then we will give him the thing he wants." He said.

"Us?" I asked.

" Yes, but no, a fight." He said.

"Oh alright." I said, changing into Cadence again.

"Cadence?" Bullet asked, what are you doing out here?"

"I was just going to give you this." I said, giving him a poisonous flower.

"Chrysalis, I can see a trap." He said.

I then pounced him. I then heard, music. Not sure what it was, I cut his face where there was a scar. Then blood gushed out of his nose. I then found out where the music was coming from, it was him. It sounded creepy. Then when he flew to get up, it looked so evil.

**POV Change: Bullet**

Then the song "Delirious Outta My Mind" started playing. It was coming from me somehow.

I then pounced Chrysalis, who was in awe for some weird reason. I was then detained by Sombra, who said "She is dead."

"You're next." I said.

"How? You're in cuffs?" He asked.

I then played Delirious again.

"What is that noise?" He asked.

"It's my escape." I said, breaking the cuffs.

"How?" He asked, "That's impossible!"

"How?" I asked, "I don't know, but I do know you're dead." I said.

After I stabbed him, I then went to find Chrysalis, with Sombra's dead body in tow.

After I found her, I teleported back to Canterlot. Back in Canterlot, I turned heads when everypony saw me. I was bleeding out of my nose, face, and chest. I also had two evil ponies in my grasp.

"Here they are." I told Luna.

"Good job Bullet." She said, turning back into Luna.

"Well, what now?" I asked.

"Now, you need to win the talent show." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I will kill our son if you don't, remember?" She asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because if a royal pony has a child with a non-royal pony, the non-royal pony has to prove his or her worth." She said.

"I've already done that 5 times." I said.

"Not yet." She said, "I mean in a talent show." She said.

"Or else?" I asked.

"Or else, the Royal pony will kill the child in childbirth." She said.

"Fuck it, I'll try to win." I said.

"You won't try, you will do it." She said, "I believe in you."

"I fucking hope so." I told her.

_**Author's Note: **_

**What will happen to our hero? Will he win the talent show and see his child, or will he fail, and kill his son? Will he be able to beat whoever else is enlisted in said talent show, or will he be beaten by one or two ponies? Stay Tuned**


	21. Chapter 21: The Talent Show

**Date: Aughooves 19, 2019 **  
**Location: Ponyville**  
** POV: Bullet**

"So, when is the talent show?" I asked Pinkie Pie.

"Later today." She said.

"Oh fuck, I need to rehearse." I said, going to my house.

"Why?" She asked.

"No time to talk." I said.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I need to win the talent show." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Pinkie, you cannot tell anypony, understand?" I asked.

All she did was nod.

"Alright, Luna's pregnant." I said.

"Wat, you guys are -" She began.

"Yes," I said, "We're having a kid tomorrow." I said.

"Well, good luck, but you're going up against some stiff competition." She said.

"Like who?" I asked.

"Rainbow Dash, The Great and Powerful Trixie." She said.  
"Fucking hell." I said, "Really?"

"Yes." She said, "Well good luck."

"Thanks, I'm gonna need it." I said.

I tried playing a few songs, but I couldn't get the right chords or lyrics. Then I tried playing "Some Nights" by Fun. It worked, so I kept playing it until the talent show, which was only hours away. But of course someponies wouldn't let me win that easily.

"Egg-head, why did you enter the talent show?" Rainbow Dash asked, already in my house.

"Do I have to tell you?" I asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Fine, well, me and Luna are expecting a child and she'll kill him if I don't." I said.

"What, why?" She asked.

"Fuck if I know, all I know is that I have to win, or else, I don't get to be a father." I told her.

"Well, I have an idea." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"If we both get to the final three, I will drop out, leaving you and whoever else is left to compete." She said.

"No, I'm not cheating to win." I said, "Besides, what would I look like if I got caught?" I asked.

"Good point." She said.

"Not cheating, I think I could win." I said.

"Well, I'll try to make you win." She said.

"Thank you Ranbow Dash." I said, smiling the first time in months.  
"Well, I gotta go egg-head." She said.

"See you around." I told her, as she flew away.

At the time of the talent show, there were at least one hundred acts.  
Of course I was last.

"You ready?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I guess so." I said.

When I walked on stage, there was applause from everypony there. I then played Till I Collapse

_"Till I Collapse by Eminem"_

_"Cause sometimes you just feel tired,_  
_Feel weak, and when you feel weak, you feel like you wanna just give up._  
_But you gotta search within you, you gotta find that inner strength And just pull that shit out of you and get that motivation to not give up And not be a quitter, no matter how bad you wanna just fall flat on your face and collapse._  
_Yo left, yo left, yo left right left Yo left, yo left, yo left right left Yo left, yo left, yo left right left Yo left, yo left, yo left right left Till I collapse I m spilling these raps long as you feel 'em Till the day that I drop you'll never say that I'm not killing them 'Cause when I am not then I'ma stop penning 'em And I am not hip-hop and I m just not Eminem._  
_Subliminal thoughts when I'm stop sending them women are caught in webs spin and hauk venom Adrenaline shots of penicillin could not get the illing to stop._  
_Amoxacilin is just not real enough._  
_The criminal cop killing hip-hop filling minimal swap to cop millions of Pac listeners._  
_Your coming with me, feel it or not you re gonna fear it like I showed you the spirit of god lives in us._  
_You hear it a lot, lyrics the shock is it a miracle or am I just a product of pop fizzing up._  
_For shizzle my whizzle this is the plot listen up you bizzles forgot slizzle does not give a fuck._  
_Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out Till my legs give out, can t shut my mouth._  
_Till the smoke clears out - am I high? Perhaps I'ma rip this shit till my bone collapse._  
_Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out Till my legs give out, can t shut my mouth._  
_Till the smoke clears out and my high burn out I'ma rip this shit till my bone collapse._  
_Music is like magic there s a certain feeling you get when you're real And you spit and people are feeling your shit._  
_This is your moment and every single minute you spend trying to hold onto it 'cause you may never get it again._  
_So while you re in it try to get as much shit as you can And when your run is over just admit when it's at its end._  
_'Cause I'm at the end of my wits with half this shit that gets in._  
_I got a list here's the order of my list that it's in._  
_It goes, Reggie, Jay-Z, Tupac and Biggie, Andre from OutKast, Jada, Kurupt, Nas and then me._  
_But in this industry I'm the cause of a lot of envy, so when I m not put on this list the shit does not offend me._  
_That's why you see me walk around like nothing's bothering me._  
_Even though half you people got a fucking problem with me._  
_You hate it but you know respect you ve got to give me The press's wet dream like Bobby and Whitney. Nate hit me._  
_Soon as a verse starts I eat it at MC s heart What is he thinking? How not to go against me? Smart._  
_And it's absurd how people hang on every word._  
_I ll probably never get the props I feel I ever deserve But I ll never be served my spot is forever reserved If I ever leave earth that would be the death of me first._  
_'Cause in my heart of hearts I know nothing could ever be worse._  
_That s why I m clever when I put together every verse My thoughts are sporadic, I act like I m an addict I rap like I m addicted to smack like I m Kim Mathers._  
_But I don t want to go forth and back in constant battles The fact is I would rather sit back and bomb some rappers._  
_So this is like a full blown attack I m launching at them The track is on some battling raps who want some static 'Cause I don t really think that the fact that I m Slim matters A plaque of platinum status is whack if I'm not the baddest._  
_Until the roof The roof comes off Until my legs Give out from underneath me I will not fall,_  
_I will stand tall,_  
_Feels like no one can beat me."_

When I was done, I found out I made it to the next round. What song to do next? Then it hit me.

When I'm Gone by Eminem, and then I dedicated the song to Luna and my son.

_"When I'm Gone, by Eminem"_

_"Yeah..._  
_It's my life..._  
_My own words I guess..._  
_Have you ever loved someone so much, you'd give an arm for?_  
_Not the expression, no, literally give an arm for?_  
_When they know they're your heart And you know you were their armour And you will destroy anyone who would try to harm 'her But what happens when karma, turns right around and bites you?_  
_And everything you stand for, turns on you, despite you?_  
_What happens when you become the main source of her pain?_  
_"Daddy look what I made", Dad's gotta go catch a plane "Daddy where's Mommy? I can't find Mommy where is she?"_  
_I don't know go play Hailie, baby, your Daddy's busy Daddy's writing a song, this song ain't gonna write itself I'll give you one underdog then you gotta swing by yourself Then turn right around in that song and tell her you love her And put hands on her mother, who's a spitting image of her That's Slim Shady, yeah baby, Slim Shady's crazy Shady made me, but tonight Shady's rocka-by-baby..._  
_And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain Just smile back And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain Just smile back..._  
_I keep having this dream, I'm pushin' Hailie on the swing She keeps screaming, she don't want me to sing "You're making Mommy cry, why? Why is Mommy crying?"_  
_Baby, Daddy ain't leaving no more, "Daddy you're lying "You always say that, you always say this is the last time "But you ain't leaving no more, Daddy you're mine"_  
_She's piling boxes in front of the door trying to block it "Daddy please, Daddy don't leave, Daddy - no stop it!"_  
_Goes in her pocket, pulls out a tiny necklace locket It's got a picture, "this'll keep you safe Daddy, take it withcha'"_  
_I look up, it's just me standing in the mirror These fuckin' walls must be talking, cuz man I can hear 'em They're saying "You've got one more chance to do right" - and it's tonight Now go out there and show that you love 'em before it's too late And just as I go to walk out of my bedroom door It's turns to a stage, they're gone, and this spotlight is on And I'm singing..._  
_And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain Just smile back And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain Just smile back..._

_Sixty thousand people, all jumping out their seat The curtain closes, they're throwing roses at my feet I take a bow and thank you all for coming out They're screaming so loud, I take one last look at the crowd I glance down, I don't believe what I'm seeing "Daddy it's me, help Mommy, her wrists are bleeding,"_  
_But baby we're in Sweden, how did you get to Sweden?_  
_"I followed you Daddy, you told me that you weren't leavin'_  
_"You lied to me Dad, and now you make Mommy sad "And I bought you this coin, it says 'Number One Dad'_  
_"That's all I wanted, I just want to give you this coin "I get the point - fine, me and Mommy are going"_  
_But baby wait, "it's too late Dad, you made the choice "Now go out there and show 'em that you love 'em more than us"_  
_That's what they want, they want you Marshall, they keep.. screamin' your name It's no wonder you can't go to sleep, just take another pill Yeah, I bet you you will. You rap about it, yeah, word, k-keep it real I hear applause, all this time I couldn't see How could it be, that the curtain is closing on me I turn around, find a gun on the ground, cock it Put it to my brain and scream "god Shady" and pop it The sky darkens, my life flashes, the plane that I was supposed to be on crashes and burns to ashes That's when I wake up, alarm clock's ringin', there's birds singin'_  
_It's Spring and Hailie's outside swinging, I walk right up to Kim and kiss her Tell her I miss her, Hailie just smiles and winks at her little sister Almost as if to say.._  
_And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain Just smile back And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain Just smile back..."_

When I was done, I found I was put into the final round. I was against The Great and Powerful Trixie and Rainbow Dash.

"Bullet?" She asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"If you want I could..." She began.

"Not yet." I said.

"When?" She asked.

"I'll tell you when." I told her, "If I even need you." I said.

Then I played "115 by Elena Siegman" on my guitar. When the singing parts came up, these white ghost things came out of the guitar. When I was finished, I found that everyone in the show was a zombie type thing. Then, Nightmare Moon was laughing.

"Join me Bullet, join the Lunar Republic." She said.

"No, I won't, and I won't fight you." I said.

"Well that's sad, Celestia, sick 'em!" She said.

Next thing I knew, Celestia tried to jump me.

"Fuck, Celestia, it's Luna, she has a spell over you." I tried to say, no answer.

Then Shining Armor came up from behind me.

"Fuck, you too?" I asked.

Then Cadence jumped on me.

"Cadence, it's Luna, she has a spell over all of you." I tried.

"Bring Me 115!" The ghost said.

"No!" I yelled.

Then everypony in there dogpiled me.

"I'll bring you doom that you can see, I'll bring you down to see you bleed." It said.

"Luna!" I screamed. Then I looked down, I was stabbed by Celestia.

"Fuck." I said before passing out.

**Date: Aughooves 20, 2019**  
** Location: Canterlot Royal Hospital **  
**POV: Bullet**

When I woke up, everything was back to normal. Well, I was still a pony. When I got out of bed, I found Celestia, Shining Armor and Cadence crying.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Bullet?" They all asked.

Shining Armor was the first one to get to me and hug me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Luna tried to hypnotize everypony there." Celestia said, "Oh, and sorry about the horn.

"No worries, but where is she now?" I asked.

"In her bed, resting." They said.

"Yeah, she was asking for you, too." Shining Armor said.

"Can I go in?" I asked.

"Yes, I would like to see you in there than me." Celestia said, "After this little stunt, she's lucky she isn't banished to the moon for eternity."

"Just, let me handle it?" I asked.

"Okay, you seem to have a way with her." She said.

"Thanks." I said, walking in her room.

"Hey Luna." I said.

"Oh no, did I do that?" She asked.

"Yeah, you did." I told her.

"Oh no, where's the baby?" She asked.

"You haven't given birth yet." I informed her.

"Thank Celestia." She said.

"Thank Celestia is right, I would like to see him too." I said.

"Ohh, he's coming." She said.

"Docs!" I yelled.

When they heard me, Celestia, Cadence and Armor all came rushing to Luna's room. As well as a few doctors.


	22. Chapter 22: Two New Faces

**1 Year Anniversary of Michael Finn's Death **  
**Date: Aughooves 20, 2019 Location: **  
**Canterlot Royal Hospital **  
**POV: Bullet**

When my son came into the world, I cried. He was everything I ever hoped for. Happy, healthy, calm, and peaceful. Then I gave him to Luna, who also cried.

"Well, this is perfect." I said.

"I know." Luna said beside me.

"I'll be here waiting for you both." I told her.

"You better be." She said, laughing.

"Well, what do you want to call him?" The doctor asked.

I looked at Luna, I never thought of a name!

"How about Bullet?" Luna asked.

"I'm okay with that." I said.

When can I show my mom and sister?" I asked.

"You can show me right now." Said somepony.

"Katie?" I asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"With you out of the way, my ex boyfriends finally killed me." She said.

"What about Big Man, or Psycho?" I asked.

"They tried, just couldn't get to me in time." She said.

"You still had another 60 years." I said.

"I'm here now." She said.

"Well, let's hope we can find you someone who will treat you right." I said.

Katie was a white mare with green eyes. "Big Mac could go good with her" I thought.

"So, who's here?" She asked.

"Luna, my son, Celestia, Cadence, Shining Armor-" I began.

"Wow." She said, after I was done with the list of ponies.

"Yeah." I said.

"You know all of those ponies?" She asked.

"I'm married to one, the father of another, the uncle to one, the brother in law to three of them too." I said.

"Wow, who would've thought." She said.

"Yeah, I think I have the perfect one for you too." I said, happy to see my sister for the first time in years.

"So, when are we going to meet the family?" She asked.

"Soon." I said, "I just hope Luna doesn't go Nightmare Moon again."

"Oh yeah." Katie said.

"What?" I asked.

"Today's the one year anniversary of your death too." She said.

"Yeah, and the one day anniversary of your death too." I said.

When we got caught up on things from our past lives and our new lives, I showed her Canterlot, and my house in Ponyville.

"Wow, this is your house?" She asked.

"Yeah, cool stuff what they teach in school. Am I right?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"Hi Bullet." Cadence said, "Who's this?" She asked.

"Cadence, I would like you to meet my sister, Katie." I said.

"She's here too?" She asked.

"Yeah, it seems like it was yesterday when I contacted her." I said.

"So Katie," she said, "Have you seen the royal burden yet?"

"What?" My sister asked.

"Bullet's son?" She asked.

"Ha ha, funny." I said, "He may be your nephew, but he's my son. The pony who's saved Equestria 4 or 5 times." I said.

"Six." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"You've saved Equestria six times." She said.

"Okay." My sister said, trying to get me and Cadence from ripping each other's heads off.

"Yeah, so where is he?" I asked.

"In the maternity ward, he's so cute too." She said.

"Aww." My sister said, at the sight of him. But she was a stupid sixteen year old girl. Of course she's supposed to like babies. She was a nurse assistant in a maternity ward last time I checked.

"So, that's my kid." I said, admiring the prince of Equestria.

"Not just your kid, our kid." Luna said, coming up from behind me.

"You failed again." I said.

"At what?" She asked.

"Scaring me." I said.

"He's perfect." She said.

"Yes he is." I said.

"Who is this?" She asked, looking at my sister.

"Oh, Luna, meet my sister, Katie." I said.

"Hello Katie." Luna said.

"Hello Princess Luna." Katie said.

"This is your sister?" Luna asked, pulling me aside.

"Yes, why?" I asked.

"She seems a little boyish." She said.

"She's a sixteen year old girl, She's as close to a boy you'll ever get." I said.

"Really?" Luna asked.

"Yes, besides, she's 11 years younger than I am." I said.

"Okay, one question." Luna said.

"What?" I asked.

"Where is she staying?" She asked.

"I can build her a house." I said.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Luna, you worry too much." I said.

"I guess your right." She said, "I'm just worried about us."

"Why? Chrysalis and Sombra are dead." I informed her.

"Yes, but Nightmare Moon?" She asked.

"Don't worry, I doubt you'll turn into her again." I said.

"I hope your right." She said, "I love you."

"I love you too." I said.

"Where am I going?" Katie asked.

"I'm going to make you a house." I said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes." I said, "Why?"

"I don't know, it's just your house is so big." She said.

"Don't worry, there won't be anything you don't want in there." I said.

"Thanks Michael." She said.

"You're welcome." I said.


	23. Chapter 23: The Cadence Affair

**Septehooves 19, 2019**  
** Location: Katie's House **  
**POV: Bullet**

When I was finished with Katie's house, she ran up to me from the Everfree Forest.

"Michael!" She yelled.

"Katie?" I asked.

"I was picking flowers outside of a cave, then a huge bear came out of it." She said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"How big?" I asked.

"About a little bigger than you." She said.

"Great, an ursa minor." I said.

"A what?" She asked.

"The bears in this place." I said, "Trust me, this place is different than Earth."

Next thing I knew, Rarity screamed. She was being chased by the bear.

"Fuck." I said, "Get inside." I told my sister.

"Why?" She asked.

"It's time to go Bear Grylls." I said as I went up to the bear.

"Bullet?" Rarity asked, making the bear look into my direction.

"Hey ursa, I got something for you!" I yelled as I took out the cow milk.

It just roared and started running in my direction.

As I ran away from Ponyville and into the Everfree, Katie was flying above me.

"Katie, where's the cave you foud it at?" I asked.

"Turn right here." She said.

As we turned, the cave entrance was seen, an ursa major was walking outside, patrolling. Between a rock and a hard place.

"Katie, go!" I called up to her.

"Are you crazy?" She asked.

"Not crazy, just delirious, out of my mind, now go!" I called to her again.

As that was said, the major decided to go after me too. "Of course." I said to myself. Then I ran into the cave and found a small entrance I could barely fit through, but atleast I would be safer than out there.

**Location Change: Ponyville**  
** POV Change: Luna**

As I went to see Katie again, I found her in her house, crying.

"Katie, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Luna, what's an ursa?" She asked.

"A large bear, why?" I asked.

"Bullet was last seen with a minor and a major." She said.

"Well the best thing to do is not go anywhere near the cave." She said.

"That's where he went, he went inside the cave." She said.

"Well, he can take care of himself." I told her, confident in my words.

"You think so?" She asked.

"Kate, he survived changeling attacks, being in the changeling realm for a week, being stabbed by Celestia-" I said.

"Wait, Celestia stabbed him?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's a long story, but it was my fault." I said.

"How did you do that?" She asked me.

"Hypnosis and stuff." I said.

"Well, I guess you're right, he is a grown man, and he fought in two wars." She said.

"Practically three." I said.

"What?" She asked.

"The changeling war here." I told her.

"Oh." She said, "Luna?" She asked.

"Yes?" I said.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Ponyville." I said, confused.

"No, I mean in the universe." She said.

"I don't know." I told her truthfully.

"Luna?" She asked again.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Are you evil?" She asked.

"Only half." I told her.

"How is someone half evil?" She asked.

"I don't know, it's just how I was born." I told her.

**Time Change: 9:00 P.M.**  
**Location Change: Everfree Forest **  
**POV Change: Bullet**

I've been waiting out the ursas now for about three hours. I'm waiting for them to either fall asleep, or get a bad concussion from hitting their heads on the cave wall, which was what they were doing.

Silence...

"What the?" I asked myself as I walked out of the entrance of the cave.

Outside of the cave, Twilight was lulling the ursas to sleep with magic.

"Hi Bullet." She said.

"So you're telling me I could've used magic to make them go to sleep?" I asked.

"Yep." She said.

"Well then." I said.

"How's Bullet Jr?" She asked.

"Good." I said, "Just like any other one month old."

"That's good." She replied.

"Yeah, let's go, I do not like this place." I said.

"Alright." She said, "Hey Bullet?" She asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Do you know the pony you went up against at the talent show?" She asked.

"Luna?" I asked.

"No, I mean Trixie." She said.

"Oh, yeah?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's a liar." She said.

"How?" I asked.

"She once said she defeated an ursa major, but when two ponies brought a minor here, she still couldn't beat the minor." She said.

"Ha, that's what lying gets you." I said.

"Yeah." She said as we arrived at Ponyville.

"Hello?" I called for Katie and Luna.

"Michael?" My sister asked, coming downstairs.

"The one and only." I said.

"I thought I killed you with the ursa minor and all that." She said.

"No, Twilight was there." I said, introducing her to Twilight.

"We need to give you a new name." I said, "One for this planet." I said.

"How about Star?" She asked. "Stars are white." She said. As much as I wouldn't agree with the name, I would agree with her that stars are white.

"Alright." I said.

"Why do you call yourself Bullet?" She asked.

"Because I shot bullets out of my gun." I said.

"Why not call yourself Gun?" She asked.

"Bullet is cooler." I said.

"That's true." She said.

"Your damn right it's true." I said.

"Well, we should get going." Luna said, reminding me of our date.

"Oh yeah." I said.

"Where are you two going?" Star asked.

"We're going on a date." I said.

"Okay, well I don't want anything, you guys should go." She said.

"Exactly." I said, "I deserve something good."

"What do you mean?" Luna asked.

"First, I had to go into the changeling realm, then you turn into Nightmare Moon, then my sister brings an ursa minor here." I said, reciting the things that happened the last five or so months.

"Yeah, sorry about my Nightmare outbreak." She said.

"It's alright." I said, comforting her.

"No it's not alright." She said, "Everytime I do turn into her, you're in a coma."

"I don't care about that Luna." I said, "I care about you."

"That's good." She said.

"Now, let's go." I said, teleporting us to Canterlot.

When we got to Canterlot, Cadence and Shining Armor were giddy as fuck.

"What the hell is going on here?" I asked.

"We're having a baby." Cadence said.

"Cadence, you did it!" Luna said.

All I could do was laugh at what Luna said.

"What's so funny?" Luna asked.

"Something on earth." I said.

"What?" Luna asked.

"I shouldn't say it right now." I said.

"Why not?" Cadence asked.

"Well, you know." I said.

"No, nopony knows." Luna said.

"It's complicated, alright?" I said.

"Yeah, okay." Luna said, winking back at me.

As soon as cadence and Shining Armor were out of the room, Luna asked "What was the thing you were laughing at?"

"Okay, but don't say I didn't say it was complicated-" I began.

"Just tell me." She said.

"Fine, one day I was watching a show called 'America's Funniest Home Videos' and this kid was going to have a younger brother or sister, and when his parents told him, he walked right up to his dad and said "Dad you did it." I told her.

"How does that do anything with what I said?" She asked.

"Because you said Cadence did it." I told her.

All she could do was laugh at me.

"I get it, yeah, besides the fact that I was Nightmare Moon when I was pregnant!" She yelled.

"Yeah, but who got you out of it?" I asked, "Because if there was no me, there would be no more Equestria."

"Good point." She said.

"Exactly." I told her, "I gotta go make sure my sister hasn't brought anypony home from a nightclub." I said.

"How could she?" Luna asked.

"I don't know, a fake I.D.?" I said.

"Okay." She said.

"Yeah, I almost killed two of her boyfriends." I said.

"What, how?" She asked.

"I'll explain more later." I told her, "But for now, try to get some sleep." I said.

"Goodnight Bullet." She said.

"Goodnight Luna." I replied. Then there was my sister.

**Time Change: 11:00**  
** Location Change: Katie's House**

"Hey Star." I said to my sister.

"Hey, Bullet." She said.

"So how did you get here?" I asked.

"I don't know." She said, "But all of my exes ganged up together and killed me."

"How, where were Psycho and Big Man?" I asked.

"They tried, but two guys can't go up against twenty." She said.

"I'm sure three could." I told her.

"Don't blame yourself." She said, "I like it here."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, my favorite brother is here." She said.

"Did you rant about me back home?" I asked.

"Nope, there was nothing to rant about." She said.

"Shut up." I said.

"I'm telling the truth." She said, "You were the one who did for our country, not the payroll." She said.

"Wait, Grant only did it for pay?" I asked.

"Yes, I learned that at his funeral." She said.

"No, that can't be." I said, "You're lying."

"No Michael I'm not." She said.

"You've gotta be." I said, freaking out.

"No, I'm not." She said.

"Well, fuck." I said, calming down.

"So, I see you and Luna are a good couple." She said, trying to stop me from ripping her head off.

"Let me guess, you want a boyfriend here?" I asked.

"Kind of." She said, "Do you know of any good ponies?" She asked.

"One." I said.

"Who?" She asked.

"He goes by the name Big Macintosh, Big Mac for short." I told her.

"Is he good, both personality and looks?" She asked.

"Depends, do you like them country boys?" I asked, imitating her.  
"I never said that." She said.

"Yeah you did, remember Kally?" I asked.

"She was a country girl." She said, "Full on from Texas."

"So what, she was a good person, which explains why you ran her off in the first place." I said. "I didn't." She said.

"Who did?" I asked.

"I don't know." She said, "But is Big Mac a good pony?"

"He is." I told her.

"Thanks Michael for looking out for me." She said.

"You're welcome, after all, he did rescue my ass from a Cockatrice." I said.

"A what?" She asked.

"It turns a pony to stone." I told her.

"There's no such thing." She said.

"Kate, there's bears that look like the ursa minor and major constellation, there's wolves made of wood. Hell I'm married to a pony who controls the night. I said.  
"When you put it that way." She said.

"Exactly, now get some sleep." I told her.

"Okay." She said, turning off her light. "Good night."

"Good night." I said, teleporting back to Canterlot.


	24. Chapter 24: El Finale

**5 Years Later:**  
**Aughooves 29, 2024**  
** Location: Outside the Everfree Forest **  
**POV: Bullet**

"Hi Applebloom." I said to the pony who was walking behind me.

"Hi Bullet, listen, I want to say thanks for sticking up for me at your party." She said.

"You're welcome, now, run along." I said.

"Okay." She said, running away.

"Thank God." I said to myself.

"Hi dad." Bullet Jr, or my son I had with Luna said.

"Hey Buddy." I said to him.

"Dad, my name is Bullet." He said.

"I know, it's just something my dad used to call me." I said.

"Where is he?" He asked.

"Back on a planet called Earth." I told him.

"Where is that?" He asked.

"I don't know, hopefully as far away from here as possible." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"When are you supposed to be in school?" I asked.

"Nine o'clock, why?" He asked.

"It's eight now." I told him.

"Oh yeah, I'm supposed to meet the Cutie Mark Crusaders after school." He said, running off to school.

"Good luck." I said.

"I won't need it!" He yelled back.

That's his catchphrase.

"Well, better get back on the track." I told myself. Then I saw it.

"Woah, what the fuck?" I asked, it was a house that looked like a bunker that the Green Berets used to build.

"It can't be, can it?" I asked myself, going inside.

What I saw inside shocked the fuck out of me. A picture of Grant, my older brother on the wall, my picture, and Kate's, with red marker drawn over her face.

When I put two and two together, I got it.

"He's trying to get Katie!" I said to myself.

"Peek-a-boo motherfucker." He said, hitting me over the head with a hammer.

When I woke up, he was walking around like a psychopath.

"What are you going to do?" I asked him, sarcastically.

"If you don't get Katie for me, I will kill all of these." He said, drawing back a curtain. In the room was Luna, Celestia, Cadence, and Shining Armor.

"Fuck you." I said.

"You don't think I will?" He asked, "I'm the one with the dick!" He screamed.

"Fine." I said.

"I think I'll start with this one." He said, dragging Luna out of the room, then tying her to a table that tilts over a large pit.

"No!" I yelled.

"Why not?" He asked.

"She is my wife." I told him.

"Wait, you married a-" He asked

"Yes, I did." I said.

All he did was laugh. "I knew you were weird, but this weird?" He asked.

"I have an idea." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"Put me on the table instead." I said.

"You know, I like that, no I respect that." He said, "Fine, you get off, you get on."

"Luna, find my sister." I said.

"Okay." She said, "But why?"

"Because, our family is in danger." I said.

"Atleast he doesn't have Bullet Jr." She said.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, I have your kid also. He is annoying as fuck." He said.

"How?" Me and Luna asked.

"I found him trying to come in here after I hit you over the head Michael." He said, "If the girl doesn't find Katie, it's going to be him next. By the way, you have 24 hours to find her."

"Why?" I asked.

"What." He replied.

"Why do you want her so bad?" I asked, after Luna left.

"Because, when I have her, a portal to hell is going to open up, then I will enter it with her, then we will live there for eternity." He said.

"Why not me?" I asked.

"That's not the deal." He said.

"With who?" I asked.

"Satan." He said, "You see, after I died, I was put in hell, until now, because I'm where ever the fuck we are."

"Why do you want this?" I asked, "We could all live as a family."

"I don't do that." He said.

"You don't do a lot of things." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"Dad, why don't you beat this guy up?" Bullet Jr. asked.

"He used to be my brother." I said.

"Key word, used to kid." Grant said.

"Dad, I believe in you." Bullet Jr. said.

"Kid, come here a second." Grant said.

"No." Bullet Jr. said.

"Come here." Grant said again.

"Go." I said, Bullet Jr. looking up at me.

"Dad?" He asked.

"Go, he won't hurt you, or else I will hurt him." I said.

"Okay." Bullet Jr. said.

"Kid, I know your father, he won't hurt anyone unless someone in his family is in danger, and since he's the one who is in danger, he won't try anything." Grant said, "But if you were dangling above the pit, he'd try to go apeshit on me, him win, who knows, but trust me, he gave his life for his country, now all he can do is give his life for his family."

"Quoth the raven, 'Nevermore." I yelled.

"The Raven, Edgar Allan Poe, 1845." Grant said.

"What's a raven?" Bullet Jr. asked.

"A raven is a bird." I told him, now in my grasp again.

**21 Hours until Judgement**  
** Location: Ponyville **  
**POV: Luna**

"Star?" I called.

"Hi Luna." She said from behind me.

"Listen, we don't have much time, Bullet is in danger." I said.

"From what?" She asked.

"Your brother." I said.

"Grant?" She asked, backing away.

"Yes." I said, but before I could say anything else, she ran away.

"Star, come back!" I called.

"No way!" She said, running towards Stalliongrad, Bullet might've wanted to see that place because he mentioned a place called "Stalingrad.".

"Star come on!" I called back.

No answer. I was alone without help, and Star was running towards Stalliongrad alone.

"Hi Luna, what's going on?" Twilight asked.

"Twilight, gather all of your friends, we need them." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"We need to find Star." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Bullet is in trouble." I said.

"How?" She asked.

"His brother." I told her, "Now go!"

"Okay." She said.

**18 Hours until Judgement Location: **  
**Everfree Forest **  
**POV: Bullet**

"Where are they Michael?" Grant asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"They better be here in 18 hours or you're dead." He said.

"I know." I said.

"That's good, so you know the consequenses?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Okay, well where are they?" He asked.

"I don't know, she's just one pony, how do I know?" I asked.

"Just so she knows, I'll kill every pony in here one by one until she gets here." He said.

"I know." I said.

"Where are they?" He asked again.

"Calm the fuck down!" I yelled, "She still has 18 more hours to find her!"

"Woah, looks like someone needs a time out." He said, as he whacked me again with the hammer, knocking me unconsious.

**POV: Change: Grant Finn**

"I know she's here." I told the other ponies in the room after I knocked my brother out.

"When Bullet gets out of there, you'll be sorry." The big white one said, who I'd suppose is Celestia.

"Look, I'm the one with a dick!" I told her.

"How did he have a child then?" The guy pony asked.

"Look, that doesn't matter, because I'll kill him too!" I said.

"You are a monster." Cadence said.

"I'm not a monster, a monster is what hides under your bed, I used to be a human being, until I turned into a fucking horse." I said.

God these ponies were about to piss me off too.

"Michael seemed to adjust fine." Celestia said.

"Because he is a weirdo." I said.

"No he is not." They all said.

"Do you all want to go in the pit after him?" I asked.

"No." They all said.

"Good, then shut the fuck up!" I said.

When he came to, I told him of our little sister.

"Michael, you know our little sister thought you were all clean and Mr. Fancy while I was the robotic prick, Right?" I asked.

"Yes, and I know of the rant she went on about you on Earth, I never would agree with her until now." He said.

"Fuck you." I told him.

"You too." He said. In the face of danger, he was stone cold.

"How did you die?" I asked him.

"I was shot while lifting one of the marines in my squad out of a hot zone." He said.

"Then what?" I asked.

"Then I made everyone leave my ass because if they didn't, there would be a fuck ton more casualties." He said.

"I like that, no I respect that." I said.

"Thanks." He said.

**10 Hours until Judgement**  
** Location: Stalliongrad**  
** POV: Luna**

"Star?" I asked.

"Star?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Come on, if you don't come with us, Bullet, Bullet Jr. Celestia, Cadence, Shining Armor and Big Mac will be killed." I said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes." I told her, "Now come on." I said.

"Luna, I don't want to, I can't live with Grant." She said.

"Star, or Katie, I don't think Bullet will let him get away with this." I assured her.

"You think so?" She asked.

"I know so, Now let's go." I said.

"Alright, but I'm scared." She said.

"Don't be." I said.

"Okay." She said.

"Besides, if Bullet can't stop him, Nightmare Moon will." I said.

"Please don't turn into her again." She said, "Think about Bullet."

"Star if I don't, there won't be no Bullet, or you, or anyone." I said.

"Okay." She said.

**POV Change: Bullet**

"You know what Grant?" I asked.

"What?" He asked.

"I would kill you if I could right now." I said.

"I don't know about you, but I'm alive right now aren't I?" He asked.

"Nevermore." I said.

"Edgar Allan Poe." He said.

"Exactly." I said.

**3 Hours until Judgement **  
**Location: Everfree Forest**  
** POV: Luna**

"Come on!" I yelled, seeing we only had three more hours to get to the Everfree Forest.

"Okay." Star said timidly.

"Star, nothing will happen to you, alright?"

"I know, it's just that I don't want to see him again." She said.

"Don't worry." I said.

When we both walked in, Grant was sitting down next to Bullet asking him about Insanity, when he heard us.

"Hello." He said, not turning around.

"Grant, here she is." I said.

"Excellent." He said.

"Hi Katie." Bullet said, sounding defeated.

"Well, I guess you are free to go brother." He said, freeing Bullet.

**POV Change: Bullet**

When Grant freed me, I knew what I had to do, kill him before he could get Katie.

"Mistake number one motherfucker!" I yelled, stabbing him in the stomach area.

"Michael, I'm disapointed, I let you go, and you betray me like this?" He asked, my horn still inside of his body.

"Exactly." I said.

"Nope!" He yelled, breaking it in two.

"Fuck." I said before I blacked out.

**POV Change: Luna**

"Bullet!" I yelled alongside my sisters and brother-in-law.

As he hit the ground, I knew what I had to do, turn into Nightmare Moon.

"Going somewhere?" I asked Grant.

"Yes, I am." He said.

"Not now." I said, lunging at him.

I missed, and I would miss him twice more until...

"Surprise motherfucker!" Bullet yelled, stabbing Grant in the eye, killing him.

"Is he dead?" I asked.

"I think so." He said, Star coming up behind us.

As I set everypony free, Bullet Jr. came up from behind me and asked "Who was that guy mommy?"

"An evil pony." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because his mind is not right." I said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said.

**1 Year Later**  
** Date: Aughooves 20, 2025**  
** Location: Canterlot **  
**POV: Bullet**

"Happy birthday Buddy." I said to my son, who was 6 years old today.

"My name is Bullet dad." He said, "Not buddy."

"I know, but Bj is weird for a pony." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"It just is." I told him.

I was the singing act for his party today, he didn't know what song I was going to sing.

"What are you going to sing?" He asked for the tenth time in two days.

"I don't know." I said, "I might not.

"Why?" He asked, pouting.

"Because you keep asking, if you stop, I'll sing." I said.

"Promise?" He asked.

"Promise." I said.

The first guests were Star, Big Mac, and their five year old daughter, Kassie.

"Hey Star." I said to my sister.

"Hi Bullet." She said "Where's Junior?" She asked.

"Getting ready." I said.

"Okay, I'll go say hi to him then." She said.

"Okay." I told her.

When she left, I said "Hey Big Mac."

"Sup." Is all he said.

"Remember the time you saved me from the cockatrice?" I asked.

"Eeyup." He said.

"I'm not sure you got a proper welcome. Thanks." I said.

"Nnno problem." He said, as Kassie was jumping up on my lap.

"Hey Kass." I said, "How've you been?"

"Good." She said. God, if she was as soft-spoken as Big Mac, I'd go mad.

"Do anything lately?" I asked.

"Well, I started cooking." She said.

"How'd that go?" I asked.

"It was fun." She said.

"What did you cook?" I asked.

"Cookies, cakes, fritters, all sorts of stuff Uncle Bullet." She replied.

"You know, where I went to school, there was a class just for that." I told her.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yep." I said.

"Where is it? Can I join? Can I? Can I?" She kept asking.

"No because it's too far away." I said.

"Where?" She asked.

"Earth, in a country called the United States." I said.

"Oh, alright." She said, distraught.

"But, I bet you'll make a great chef." I said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yep." I said.

Then more and more party guests came in droves. Too many to count.

"Dad, it's party time." Bullet Jr. said, dragging me out into the courtyard.

"Okay, okay." I said.

When I got to the courtyard, everyone was congratulating Bullet on being six years old and all that.

"Hey Luna." I said to her.

"Hey Bullet." She said.

"Where's Shining Armor and Cadence?" I asked.

"They said they're going to run a little late." She said.

"How? They live here?" I asked.

"I don't know, but they said they would." She said.

"Okay, but I still do not get one thing." I said.

"What?" She asked.

"What do I sing for Bullet?" I asked.

"Sing anything." She said, "You're his dad, he'll like anything you do."

"I guess so, when their not naiive as a fucker." I said.

"Great vocabulary." She said.

"Thank you." I said, jokingly.

"Do you want another child?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"I don't know, I kinda want another one too." She said.

Okay." I said.

**9 Months Later**  
** Date: March 18, 2026**  
** Location: Canterlot Royal Hospital **  
**POV: Bullet**

When our second child came into the world, it was a fuck ton more peaceful than our first.

"Hi Luna." I said, walking in her room.

"Hi Bullet." She said, "Where's the baby?"

"In the maternity ward." I said, "Why?"

"I don't know." She said, "What are we going to name her?"

"How about Nyx?" I asked.

"Nyx?" She replied.

"Nyx was an ancient greek goddess, the goddess of Night." I said to her. Thank God for mythology class.

"That sounds, pretty cool." She said. "I'm okay with that."

"Alright, so, Nyx will be her name?" I asked.

"Yes." She said.

"I love you." I said, nuzzling her.

"Love you too." She said.

When I left, Star was there, and so wasn't Bullet Jr.

"Hey Bullet." Star said.

"Hey Star." I said.

"He's been dying to see you, that's the reason." She said.

"Hey Buddy." I said.

"Hi dad." He said.

"Do you want to see your sister?" I asked.

"Wait, I'm going to be a brother?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Just like you and aunt Star, right?" He asked.

"Exactly like us." I said.

When we got to the maternity ward, I asked Nurse Redheart if we could see Nyx. She said "Alright."

Nyx looked exactly lke Bullet Jr, except with a pink coat. Bullet Jr's was more grayer.

**And They all Lived Happily Ever After. **  
**The End.**  
**Now finally I'm sick of this song.**

**Links to ponies: On , there is a game called My Little Pony Creator by general Zoi.**

_Bullet:_  
_5K161K633058525800000003000F F0000UN183722F10000221D90000 C2AE000C107F3FCC004CB2_

_Katie:_  
_3N2Q000120FFFFFF000000000010 0FF00UN1837004200000219B009D 00FFFF0N107F3FCC004CB2_

_Bullet Jr.:_  
_2L3C0V6230737775000000030007 90079UN1837002201001A1000000 0000FF0F107F3FCC004CB2_

_Kassie:_  
_2S2S000110FFFFFF910000220010 0FFFFUN183700120000051FF7FFF 7D3FCC05107F3FCC004CB2_

_Grant:_  
_5K000Y7130FFC49DCED4D623000B EBBC0UN183724B14002071000000 CED4D607107F3FCC004CB2_

_Nyx:_  
_0Z4O0V0130FF6BA3000000000010 000FFUN183700A10000041000000 0000FF04107F3FCC004CB2_

Copy and paste these into the pony creator and you'll get a better picture of what they look like (Or supposed to look like)


	25. Chapter 25: Sequel Story Started

Be sure to visit the Sequel of the story, "My Little Pony: For Family and Country"

Quick summary: Bullet senses a great evil that once ruled Equestria. Once more, join him, his wife Luna, sister Star, children, Bullet Jr. and Nyx, the Royal ponies, the Mane 6, and some newer faces.

Note: All new characters, including Bullet, Star, Nyx, and Bullet Jr., as well as the pony in Stalliongrad are mine. Everything else is Hasbro's.

Here is the Link to it (I'm still practically new here. I hope this works.) story/story_edit_ ?storyid=9179771 


End file.
